Up Your's Dumbles
by Thorrus
Summary: Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Harry ist allein, verlassen von seinen Freunden im vierten Jahr und kurz darauf von Remus und seinen Paten. Dann eines Morgens ca. 2 Wochen später erhält er einen Brief. Ein Brief, geschrieben von seiner Mutter und sein Leben änderte sich. (Dumbles, Molly, Ginny und Hermine Bashing) Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

**Up Your's Dumbles**

Harry Potter ™ ist eine eingetragene Marke und das Copyright (©) liegt be J.K. Rowlings und all dieser Kram.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, als die Morgensonne aufging und seufzte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde es auch Eulen geben, die Briefe von seiner angeblichen Familie, Remus und Sirius, trugen. Obwohl jede Erwartung, dass Ihre Briefe ihm Neuigkeiten bringen würden, schon längst zunichtegemacht worden war. Remus und Sirius letzte Briefe waren ziemlich trostlos und er fühlte sich verlassen, als er auf die Briefe auf dem Schreibtisch hinuntersah, genau wie seine Freunde im letzten Jahr, Sie hatten ihn verlassen.

Er war zwei Wochen zu Hause und fühlte sich von seiner Familie wieder verlassen, so wie ihn seine Freunde während des Turniers verlassen hatten. Es stimmte, dass Hermine zuerst bei ihm geblieben sind, aber in der dritten Woche hatten Sie ihn aufgrund des Gruppenzwangs links liegen gelassen. Ron hatte versucht, sich nach der ersten Aufgabe zu entschuldigen, aber Harry hatte genug von seiner Eifersucht und sagte ihm, er solle Sie sich dorthin schieben, wo die Sonne nicht schien. Keine einzige Antwort von irgendeinem seiner Briefe war angekommen und er wusste, dass die Briefe empfangen worden waren, weil Sie fehlten, als Hedwig zurückgekommen war. Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und dachte darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Er war überrascht, als eine Elfe neben ihm auftauchte.

Er sah die seltsame Elfe an und fragte: "Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin Sherry, Meister Harry. Ich bringe Euch einen Brief", antwortete die Elfe.

Müde sah Harry den Brief und dann wieder zu der Elfe an und fragte dann: "Von wem?"

"Von Misses Lily. Sie schrieb ihn vor vielen Jahren und befahl mir, Euch an dem heutigen Tag den Brief zu übergeben."

Harry sah die Elfe geschockt an und fragte dann geschockt: "Von meiner Mutter?"

Die Elfe nickte mit dem Kopf und holte dann einen Umschlag hervor, der mit der zeit Gelb geworden war.

Mit zitternder Hand nahm Harry den Brief, sah auf dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen. _"An meinen liebsten Sohn, Harry."_ Wurde in verblasster schwarzer Tinte auf der Vorderseite des Umschlags geschrieben.

Er sah die Elfe erneut an und fragte : "Wann hat meine Mutter das geschrieben?"

"31. Oktober 1981", antwortete Sherry.

"Warum hast du so lange gebraucht, um es zu liefern?" Sagte Harry, als er den Umschlag öffnete.

"Herrin hat mir befohlen, es nach euren vierten Schuljahr zu liefern, wenn ihr seid zwei Wochen hier seid", antwortete Sherry.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Harry, als er den Brief öffnete und ein gefaltetes Blatt Pergament herauszog.

Er öffnete den Brief, den er zu lesen begann.

 _Mein liebster Sohn,_

 _Mit großem Bedauern schreibe ich Dir. Während ich dies schreibe, sehe ich dich in deinen Bett schlafen, während dein Vater an Dingen in seinem Büro arbeitet. Vor vielen Monaten wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, der ich nicht zustimmen möchte. Wahrsagen ist ein schwammiges Thema, wie Minnie sagt, aber Voldemort glaubt daran. Die Prophezeiung wurde angeblich von einer Seherin gesprochen; aber für mich ist sie einfach nur immer betrunken. Ja, sie ist dieselbe, die Du im dritten und vierten Jahr als Lehrerin haben wirst. Woher ich das weiß? Ich hatte eine Vision von deinen Leben, und was Du bisher durchmachen musstest. Ich hatte diese Vision nur zwei Monate nach deiner Geburt und ich wusste, dass ich weg finden musste, um Dir und mir zu helfen. Ich sah in meiner Vision, dass du gezwungen sein würdest, am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen und dass du es gewinnen würdest, aber es würde das Leben eines der Champions kosten, wenn Voldemort in seinem Körper wieder auferstehen würde._

 _Wer hat den jungen Mann getötet? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er den Todesfluch benutzt hat und dann dein Blut nahm, damit Voldemort in seinen eigenen Körper wieder auferstehen kann. Ich weiß, dass du mit der Leiche des jungen Mannes entkommen bist und Dumbledore und dem Minister über die Rückkehr von Voldemort informiert hast. Doch der Minister ein kleiner fetter Mann mit einen grünen Bowler glaubte dir nicht._

 _Ich weiß, dass sie eine Verleumdungskampagne gegen dich und Albus begonnen haben und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Ich weiß, dass all deine Freunde sich gegen dich gewandt haben und dass dein Patenonkel und Remus dich wegen Albus´Befehlen verlassen haben. Also hier ist, was ich will, dass du tust._

 _1) Packe all deine Sachen, einschließlich der Dinge, die du aus dem Raum der Wünsche gefunden hast, als Dobby dir den Raum zeigte um für das Turnier zu trainieren. Du wirst sie brauchen, in der Tat, solltest du Dobby und Winky losschicken, damit Sie alle Sachen aus dem Raum holen, welche du gebrauchen kannst. Sie werden wissen, was zu tun ist. Schicke auch Dobby, um dir etwas Geld zu besorgen, sowohl Zauberergeld als auch Muggelgeld. Dann kaufe dir einige anständige Anziehsachen und einige Geschenke. Ich werde später mehr über die Geschenke erklären._

 _2) Geh zu Gringotts und verlange deinen Verliesmanager zu sprechen. Sobald du ihn gesehen hast, wirst du Lord Potter werden, ja, du bist ein Lord. Du bist Lord Harry James Potter, der sechsunddreißigste Lord des ältesten und edelsten Hauses von Potter. Weil du gezwungen wurdest, am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen, mussten sie dich emanzipieren. Trage den Mantel deines Vaters und lass dich von Dobby in die Nähe der Bank bringen. Dein Verliesmanager sollte Bloodthirst sein. Wenn du ihn getroffen hast, sage zu ihm: "Es ist Zeit für den Raben zu fliegen." Er wird wissen, was vor sich geht und was zu tun ist._

 _3) Bitte die Kobolde um eine komplette Medizinische Untersuchung. Wenn irgendetwas mit dir nicht stimmt und ich weiß, dass es da etwas sein wird. Sie können dich für einen gewissen Goldbetrag vollständig heilen. Sie können auch das entfernen, was hinter deiner Narbe ist, und es benutzen um die anderen zu finden. Es kostet Gold, aber so könnt Ihr die Dinge zerstören. Dies wird dir bei deinem Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen. Bitten Sie auch darum, dass unser Testament vollstreckt wird._

 _4) Ich hasse es, dir das zu sagen, aber es gibt eine Verlobungsvereinbarung für dich. Es wurde von deinen Urgroßvater Lord Fleamont Potter und Lord Albert Greengrass geschrieben. Es scheint so, als hätten sie sich während des Krimkrieges in Russland gegenseitig das Leben gerettet und beschlossen, ein Abkommen zu schließen, um die Familien zusammenzubringen, aber keine der beiden Seiten hat einen Sohn oder eine Tochter gehabt, die geeignet waren. Du bist verlobt mit ihrer ältesten Tochter, Daphne. Das Problem ist, dass du in einen Jahr heiraten musst, nachdem du Lord Potter geworden bist, also bis Oktober kommenden Jahres, da der Feuerkelch deinen Namen zu den Zeitpunkt preisgab. Es gibt auch einen Heiratsvertrag für dich und Ginevra Weasley, aber dieser ungültig, weil nur das Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter den Vertrag aufsetzen und besiegeln kann. Ich habe Geschenke erwähnt. Du wirst sie für Daphne brauchen._

 _5) Sprich mit den Kobolden und erwähne die "Zeitkammer". Ich habe für Daphne und dich den Raum gemietet. Für euch werden 15 Monate vergehen, doch außerhalb des Raumes nur fünfzehn Tage. Wenn ihr den Raum verlasst, seid ihr beide über sechzehn und könnt Heiraten. Die Kobolde werden dir dann die Dokumente aushändigen, dass dein neues Alter und Geburtsdatum hat keinen Einfluss auf die zeitliche Beschränkung der Eheklausel in der Verlobungsvereinbarung. Sie werden auch die Zeitkammer benutzen, um euch einen Monat zurückzuschicken, damit Ihr beide meinen Anweisungen folgen könnt._

 _6) In meinem alten Verlies gibt es ein paar spezielle Denkarien für dich und Daphne, zusammen mit Hunderten von Ampullen voller Erinnerungen. Diese Denkarien werden auch alles aus den Erinnerungen beibringen. Wenn also in einer Erinnerung ein Motor repariert wird, wirst du wissen, wie man Motoren repariert. Oder, wenn ein anderer eine Kettensäge benutzt, dann wisst du, wie man die Kettensäge benutzt. Dies ist als Unterrichtshilfe gedacht, damit du dich darauf vorbereiten kannst zu kämpfen, wenn Voldemort dich findet.  
_

 _7) In meinem Verlies befindet sich ein Brief und eine Karte. Es führt zu einem Haus, das ich eingerichtet habe, wo Sherry und ein weiterer Elf, Happy, darauf warten, um auf euch beide aufzupassen. Ich rate euch beide dorthin zu gehen und zu trainieren, zu leben. Das Haus befindet sich in einer abgelegenen Gegend mit massiven Schutzvorrichtungen, die ich entworfen habe. Ich wollte sie auf das Haus legen, in dem wir wohnten, aber das Haus gehörte Albus und er erlaubte nicht, dass sie hinzugefügt wurden. Ich flehe dich an, mein Sohn, verlasse Großbritannien und lebe dein Leben. Dieser Krieg ist nicht deine Verantwortung und du bist minderjährig. Das bedeutet, dass Albus gegen das Gesetz des Landes verstößt und das vieler anderer Länder, wenn er dich und andere Kinder ihn den Kampf schicke will, als Kindersoldaten._

 _8) Bringt die Greengrass's dazu, Astoria, ihre jüngste Tochter, an die Salem Hexen-Akademie zu schicken und schlag ihnen vor, mit Daphne's bester Freundin zu sprechen und ihre Tochter dorthin zu schicken. Beide werden in Hogwarts mit Snape und Dumbledore in Gefahr sein, dass ihre Gedanken gelesen werden, um deinen Standort herauszufinden._

 _9) Folge Dumbledore´s Befehlen nicht blindlings. Denken Sie daran, er ist ein Mann, und Männer machen Fehler und er hat viele in deinen Leben gemacht und ist nicht das, was wir uns für unseren Sohn gewünscht haben._

 _Eine letzte Sache. Lebe und sei glücklich, mein Sohn. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht für dich da sein können._

 _Deine liebenden Eltern_

 _James und Lily Potter_

Er legte den Brief vor Schock nieder, sah Sherry an und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Sollte er tun, was seine Mutter von ihn wollte, oder sollte er tun, was Dumbledore ihn befahl? Er nahm den Brief noch einmal zur Hand und las ihn schnell. Dann sah er Sherry an.

"Sherry, im Moment möchte ich, dass du zurück zum Haus gehst, aber du wirst später in der Nacht zurückkehren und meinen Koffer mitnehmen. Du wirst ihn zusammen mit meinem Besen im Schrank unter der Treppe finden. Nimm Hedwig mit dir. Ich weiß nicht, wo das Haus ist, aber ich fühle, dass es für Sie sicherer ist, als dort hinzufliegen. Ich werde dich bald dorthin begleiten" sagte Harry, als er aufstand und die lose Diele anhob.

"Wie sie wünschen, Meister Harry", sagte Sherry, als sie verschwand.

Harry zog die Gegenstände hervor, die er im Boden unter der Diele verstaut hatte, und griff dann nach seinem Rucksack, der ursprünglich von Dudley stammte und in der Schule repariert worden war.

Sich herumdrehend, setzte er sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches und seufzte noch einmal, bevor er sagte: "Dobby! Winky!"

Mit zwei Pops erschienen die Elfen vor ihm.

"Meister hat Winky gerufen?"

Dobby tanzte vor Glück, als er rief: "Großer Harry Potter hat Dobby gerufen."

"Beruhige dich, Dobby. Ich habe Arbeit für euch beide. Zuerst, Dobby, nimm mein Schlüssel und geh in mein Verlies bei Gringotts. Hol mir etwas Geld. Ich brauche ungefähr fünf bis achttausend Pfund und zweitausend Galleonen." Kannst du das tun?"

"Das kann ich, Meister", antwortete Dobby, als er den Schlüssel nahm und verschwand.

"Winky, kannst du die Taschen des Rucksacks erweitern und gleichzeitig mit einen Federleichtzauber belegen?" Fragte Harry.

"Ich kann, Meister Harry", sagte Winky, als sie den Rucksack nahm und begann, ihre Elfenmagie auf den Rucksack wirken zu lassen. "Alles fertig, Meister."

"Danke, Winky. Jetzt müssen wir meine Sachen in dem Raum sammeln, die ich mitnehmen möchte. Kannst du alle Bücher und meine Sachen verstauen, während ich die Sachen durchgehe, die ich mitnehmen möchte?"

"Ja, Meister", antwortete Winky und begann die Bücher zu rufen, um sie auf das Bett zu stapeln, während Harry die Kleider durchging und die besten fand.

"Winky, kannst du für mich die Kleidung anpassen?" Fragte Harry.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen schrumpfte die Kleidung, bis sie seine Größe hatten, und er legte sie zur Seite, um sie später anzuziehen. Er wandte sich dem Rucksack zu und begann, die Bücher und andere Gegenstände, die er behalten wollte, mit Winky´s Hilfe hinzuzufügen. Ein plötzlicher Knall und er sah Dobby mit zwei Beutel in der Mitte des Raumes.

"Ich habe euer Gold, Meister Harry Potter. Der Verliesmanager gab mir auch diese Geldbörse für euch mit", sagte Dobby, als er die Beutel auf das Bett legte.

Er griff nach den Beuteln, sah, und lächelte, als er die Brieftasche öffnete und einen Ausweis mit seinen Namen zusammen mit einer schwarzen Bankkarte sah. "Danke, Dobby."

"Willkommen, Meister", antwortete Dobby.

"Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr beide meinen Rucksack nehmt und in den Raum der Wünsche geht. Geht gründlich durch. Wenn es so aussieht, dass ich es gebrauchen kann, packt es ein. Ich rufe werde euch dann rufen, wenn ihr die Sachen eingepackt habe, damit ich noch einige Sachen hinzufügen kann. Dobby, kannst du mich vor den Laden Harrods bringen, damit ich einkaufen kann? "

"Ich kann, Meister Harry Potter", antwortete Dobby aufgeregt.

"Brillant", antwortete Harry, als er seinen Umhang hob und ihn in die kleine Hüfttasche packte, die er von Dudley befreit hatte. Dann zog er sich um und sagte dann: "Lass uns gehen."

Harry Potter und die beiden Elfen verschwanden dann aus dem Ligusterweg, um niemals wieder zurückzukehren..

Die Wache vor dem Haus wusste nie, dass er verschwunden war.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry erschien in einer kleinen Gasse neben Harrods und Dobby verschwand, als Harry auf den Haupteingang zuging. Mit einem Lächeln ging er hinein und sah sich um, ohne das Stirnrunzeln eines Mitarbeiters zu seiner Linken zu bemerken..

"Zuerst brauche ich einen passenden Anzug", sagte Harry, als er ein Verzeichnis entdeckte und darauf zuging, um die Männerabteilung zu finden.

Albert Brannon sah zu, wie der Junge in unpassender Kleidung auf das Verzeichnis zuging. Er beendete sein Gespräch mit der Frau, mit der er sprach, und ging zu dem Jungen, der ihn von den Eingang wegführte. Bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, steuerte der Junge auf die Rolltreppe zu und ging weiter.

Mit einem Schnaufen eilte Albert dem Jungen hinterher und erreichte die Rolltreppe und betrat sie, als der Junge die Rolltreppe hinaufeilte.

"Verdammt", sagte Albert leise, als er die Treppe hinauf ging.

Als Albert das erste Stockwerk erreichte, sah er sich um und sah den Jungen nicht. Er drehte sich um und blickte die nächsten Rolltreppen hinauf. Er sah ihn schon fast am ende der nächsten Rolltreppe.

Er drehte sich um und betrat die Rolltreppe nach oben und brüllte: "Du! Junge im grünen Hemd, bleib stehen."

Harry hörte den Mann rufen, aber er ignorierte ihn, als er den zweiten Stock erreichte und sich umsah. Er entdeckte einen Männerladen, eilte zu ihm und betrat den Laden.

Harry sah sich um und trat an die Theke, "Sir, ich brauche eine komplette Garderobe."

Brian Shark drehte sich beim Klang der Stimme und sah den jungen Mann und seine herunter gekommene Kleidung, "Können Sie es sich leisten?" fragte er deshalb.

Harry nickte, als er antwortete: "Ich habe alles verloren, was ich besaß, durch ein Feuer im Haus meiner Tante. Es war gut, dass ich mein Erbe antreten konnte. Meine Bank hat mir diese Karte gegeben."

Harry zog die Brieftasche heraus und zeigte dem Mann die schwarze Kreditkarte von Barclays: "Ich denke, ich kann mir alles leisten, was ich will."

Brian´s Augen wölbten sich fast, als er die schwarze Karte sah und dann sagte er: "Ich werde die Karte überprüfen müssen."

"Kein Problem", antwortete Harry, als er die Karte auspackte und sie dem Mann reichte.

Brian nahm die Karte und nahm das Telefon ab. Rasch wählte er die Nummer auf der Karte, wartete kurz und dann wurde am anderen Ende des Telefons abgenommen.

Als das Telefon knisterte, hörte er: »Danke, dass Sie Barkleys Büro in der 25 Charing Cross Road angerufen haben. Mein Name ist Mrs. Mary Hope, wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

"Ja, Mrs. Hope. Mein Name ist Brian Shark von der Firma Harrods. Ich habe einen jungen Mann hier in meinem Laden mit einer schwarzen Kreditkarte. Ich muss diese bei Ihnen überprüfen lassen", sagte Brian ins Telefon.

»Ich übergebe Sie Mr. Gnarls. Er behandelt alle schwarzen Karten«, sagte Mary.

"Danke", antwortete Brian, als er in die Warteschleife gelegt wurde.

"Gnarls hier. Was möchten Sie?"

"Guten Tag, Sir, hier spricht Brian Shark von Harrods. Ich habe hier einen Kunden namens Harry Potter mit einer schwarzen Kreditkarte."

"Ist er ein dürres Kind, ca. 1,70 groß. Hat unordentliche schwarze Haare und eine Brille? Mit einer Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn?" fragte die Stimme.

"Ja, Sir. Das passt zu ihm", antwortete Brian, als er die Narbe bemerkte.

"Das ist Lord Potter. Behandeln sie ihn, als wäre er ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie", sagte die Stimme und legte auf.

Brian schaute auf das Telefon und legte auf. Er gab die Kreditkarte zurück und fragte: "Sie sagten, sie benötigen eine komplette Garderobe, Lord Potter? Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Brian führte den Jungen in den Bereich für junge Männer und begann, die Kleidung mit dem Körper des Jungen zu vergleichen und fragte: "Wie viele Anzüge benötigen Sie?"

"Zwei Anzüge erst einmal, einen in Schwarz den anderen in Grau", antwortete Harry, nachdem er die Dutzende von Anzügen an der Wand angesehen hatte.

Harry wurde in den nächsten Stunden, mit Legeren, halb-legeren, halb-formellen, formellen Anziehsachen und Trainingsklamotten ausgestattet. Später besuchte er weitere Geschäfte in einen halb-formellen Outfit. Als er fertig war, stellte er fest, dass er fast 4000 Pfund für Anziehsachen ausgegeben hat, während Mitarbeiter bereits die Sachen, die er kaufte, in den Geschäften abholten.. Insgesamt gab er weitere Fünftausend Pfund für Geschenke aus und für Muggelbücher, die ihn helfen sollten, nie wieder in den Ligusterweg 4 zurückkehren zu müssen.

Als er fertig war, ließ er alle Sachen in ein Taxi räumen, und sich in die Nähe von Kings Cross bringen, wo der Taxi Fahrer alles ausgeladen hatte, als er dann verschwand, rief er Dobby. Die Sachen wurden umgehend in den Rucksack verstaut.

Er warf sich seinen Umhang wieder über und Dobby brachte ihn zu Gringotts.

Da die Bank bald schließen würde, nahm er den Umhang ab und ging zum nächsten Schalter.

"Was willst du, Zauberer?" fragte der Kobold.

"Ich bin hier, um meinen Verliesmanager zu sehen, ich denke, er heißt _Bloodthirst_ ", antworte Harry, als er sich umsah.

"Name."

"Lord Harry James Potter", erklärte Harry.

"Ich werde sehen, ob Bloodthirst zeit hat", sagte der Kobold, als er von seinem Hocker sprang und auf eine silberne Tür zuging.

Harry warte und hielt nach jemandem Ausschau, den er kannte. Er sah, wie einige ihn anstarrten und dabei miteinander flüsterten, als er Sie anblickte, schauten Sie weg.

"Bloodthirst, hat Zeit" sagte der Kobold als er zurückkam. "Geh durch die goldene Tür direkt hinter dir, den Gang entlang am ende die rechte Tür. Anklopfen und warten bis er dich hereinruft, Zauberer."

Harry nicke und eile schnell zur goldenen Tür und zog sie auf. Er ging den Gang entlang und zählte die Türen, bis er die richtige fand und anklopfte.

Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn er hier von Bill Weasley gesehen werden konnte, als eine Stimme erklang: "Herein".

Harry betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür, als Bill Weasley von einem anderen Gang in den Flur kam. Als Harry das Büro betrat, sah er einen Kobold in einen blauen Anzug hinter einen Schreibtisch sitzen. Zwei Wände waren voller Bücher, während die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch voller Schwerter, Äxte, Dolche und anderen Waffen war, die die Menschen in Ihrer Geschichte hinter sich gelassen hatten, die Kobolde jedoch weiterhin benutzen.

 _"_ Mr. Bloodthirst, mein Name ist Harry James Potter und meine Mutter bat mich darum Folgendes zu sagen _Es wird zeit, dass der Rabe fliegt."_

"Es heißt nur _Bloodthirst_. Es ist schön, Sie endlich zu treffen, Lord Potter. Wir haben viel zu besprechen", sagte _Bloodthirst_ , als er auf einen Stuhl deutete.

Harry setzte sich und sagte: "Dann heißt es für Sie „Harry, Sir."

 _Bloodthirst_ zog einen großen Ordner aus einer Schublade und knallte sie auf den Schreibtisch: "Lass uns anfangen."

.

.

.

Letzte Anmerkung von Thorrus

\- Original Autor: Monbade

\- Link zum Original: s/12714427/1/Up-Your-s-Dumbles

\- Pairing Harry / Daphne

\- Genehmigung des Authors liegt vor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sah auf die Akte und wollte schlucken, aber stattdessen sagte er: "Was machen wir zuerst?"

"Zuerst machen wir einen Fähigkeiten und Erbschafts-Check, wie es deine Mutter verlangt hat. Dann gebe ich dir den Ring, der dich zu Lord Potter und zum Oberhaupt des alten und noblen Haus Potter macht. Danach werden wir deine Finanzen und Investitionen besprechen Dann haben wir ein Treffen mit der Familie Greengrass vereinbart, damit du deine Absicht erfüllen kannst ", sagte Bloodthirst, als er die Akte öffnete.

Harry nickte und wurde dann blass, als Bloodthirst ein Blatt Pergament hervorzog, das glühte und einen großen Dolch.

"Wofür ist der Dolch?" fragte er.

"Wir brauchen einundzwanzig Tropfen Blut auf dem Dokument, um dein Erbe und deine Fähigkeiten herauszufinden. Sobald wir das Blut haben, wird sich die Wunde selbst heilen", antwortete Bloodthirst, als er Harry den Dolch reichte.

"Einundzwanzig?" Antwortete Harry, als er den Dolch nahm und ihn ansah, bevor er sich in seine Handfläche schnitt.

Harry und Bloodthirst zählten die Blutstropfen, als sie auf das Pergament fielen. Als der letzte tropfen auf das Pergament fiel, verschloss sich seine Wunde, während Worte auf den Pergament erschienen.

In Fettdruck erschienen die Wörter.

 **"Fähigkeiten Test für Harry James Potter."**

Verwandlung _: Wunderkind (teilweise blockiert)_

 _Zauberkunst: Wunderkind (teilweise blockiert)_

 _Verteidigung: Wunderkind_

 _100% natürliche Okklumentik (blockiert)_

 _100% natürliche Legillimentik (blockiert)_

 _Zauberstabslose Magie: (blockiert)_

 _Stille Magie: (blockiert)_

 _Magische Fähigkeiten:_

 _Metamorphmagus: (teilweise blockiert)_

 _Parselmund: (teilweise blockiert)_

 _Vertrauter: (Blockiert)_

 _Magie wird zu 50% unterdrückt  
_  
 _Intelligenz wird zu 60% unterdrückt_

 **Tränke im Körper**  
 _  
Loyalitätstrank_

 _Trank der Schuld_

 _Muggel Wut Trank_

 **Medizinische Probleme**

 _Unterernährung:_

 _Kurzsichtigkeit_

 _verhindertes Wachstum_

 _Basiliskengift und Phönixtränen im Blut, immun gegen die meisten Gifte und Schlangengift:_

 _Horkrux in der Narbe_

Harry schaute auf die Liste und wurde langsam sauer auf all die blockierten Fähigkeiten und die Zaubertränke in ihm.

Als er die Liste noch einmal las, sah er seinen Verliesmanager an und fragte: "Bloodthirst, wer könnte all diese Fähigkeiten bei mir unterdrückt und blockiert haben, und was ist ein Horkrux?"

Der Ausdruck von Wut auf dem Gesicht von Bloodthirst ließ Harry fast zum Ausgang rennen, aber er schluckte seine Angst, aber er war ein Gryffindor, also wartete er darauf, dass sein Verliesmanager ihm antwortete.

Bloodthirst zog das Dokument zu sich und las schnell die Ergebnisse, bevor knurrte. Ein Dolch erschien wie von Zauberhand in seiner linken Hand und wurde auf die Seitentür geschleudert. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag grub sich der schwere Dolch in das edle Holz und ein paar Sekunden später flog die Tür auf und ein weiterer Kobold steckte den Kopf hinein.

Harry hörte zu, wie Bloodthirst sich mit den anderen Kobold in der Koboldsprache unterhielt, nachdem sein Verliesmanager fertig war, knallte die Tür zu, und Harry fragte: "Sir, worum ging es?"

Bloodthirst schaute auf das kleine menschliche Kind und erkannte, wie unvorbereitet er wirklich war, bevor er ihm mit Worten antwortete, die er verstehen würde: "Ich lasse gerade die Ritualkammer vorbereiten, damit wir diese Abscheulichkeit von deiner Narbe entfernen können." Die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des Jungen sehend, erklärte er, worüber er sprach. "Ein Horkrux ist eine Abscheulichkeit, die von den ägyptischen Pharaonen entwickelt wurde, um den Tod zu betrügen. Solange diese Abscheulichkeiten existierten, konnten sie nicht sterben, bis sie im Alter gestorben sind. Aber wir, die Kobolde, haben einen Weg gefunden, Sie alle aufzuspüren, und sie ins Jenseits zu schicken. ihren gerechten Belohnungen. Wir werden den in deiner Narbe entfernen und die restlichen aufspüren, sollte dieser Narr, noch mehr angefertigt haben. Es ist unser höchstes Gesetz. "

"Ich verstehe, ich frage mich, ob das Tagebuch in meinem zweiten Jahr auch ein war", murmelte Harry.

Das scharfe Gehör des Kobolds fing ein, was Lord Potter gesagt hatte, und er fragte: "Welches Tagebuch wäre das?"

"In meinem zweiten Jahr hat eine Schülerin mit den Namen Ginevra Weasley in ein Tagebuch geschrieben, dass Sie von Lucius Malfoy erhielt, da durch hat Sie einen Tausendjährigen Basilisken auf die Schule losgelassen. Ich hab ihn mit einen Schwerthieb durch das Gehirn getötet. "

Der Blick auf Bloodthirst Gesicht war unbezahlbar, den ein Kobold war sonst nicht sonderlich schockiert. Aber ein zwölfjähriger Junge, der einen tausendjährigen Basilisken tötete, war eines der dinge, die einen Kobold schockierten. Das letzte Mal, als einer getötet wurde, war ungefähr zweihundertdreißig Jahre zuvor, im heutigen Albanien. Die Teile von diesem waren nicht sehr wertvoll.

"Und was hast du damit gemacht?"

Überrascht von Bloodthirst´s Frage fragte er: "Was meinen Sie?"

"Die Leiche des Basilisken?"

"Es ist immer noch in der Kammer des Schreckens", antworte Harry.

Mit einem wilden Grinsen lehnte sich Bloodthirst nach vorne und sagte: "Du weißt, er dir gehört, seitdem du ihn getötet hast, Was wünschst du damit zu tun?"

Verwirrt fragte Harry: "Was meinst du?"

"Weiß du wie groß er War?"

"Ungefähr drei Meter", antworte Harry.

"Es wäre mehrere Millionen Galleonen wert", verbesserte aber auch, "Minus des Anteils … ich meinte minus meines Anteils."

"Wie wollen wir es tun? Es ist nicht so, als würde Dumbledore mir nach Hogwarts zu reisen, um sie zu empfangen. Außerdem benötigt man einem Parselmund, um in die Kammer des Schreckens zu kommen", antworte Harry.

"Denkst du, du bist der einzige Parselmund der Welt? Wir haben mehrere Kobolde, die es sprechen. Kannst du mir sagen, wie wir dort hinein kommen? Ich werde einen Vertrag über die Verfügung der Leiche aufsetzen."

"Wäre es nicht falsch?" Harry fragte sich, warum zwei Jahre zuvor noch keiner auf ihn diesbezüglich zukam, als Bloodthirst aufstand und zu einen der Aktenschränke öffnete.

"Ein Tier dieser Größe benötigt Zeit bis es verwest. Sein Fleisch und sein Blut würden für mikroskopische Organismen den sofortigen Tod bedeuten, bis die Magie aus dem Körper heraus gesickert wäre", antwortete Blutdurst, als er ein Blatt Pergament herauszog und zurück zum Schreibtisch ging, wo er das Pergament vor seinen Kunden ablegte, "Dies ist ein Standardvertrag für Kreaturen der Klasse 50. Wie du sehen kannst, teilen wir die Kosten 80/20 und du erhältst zusätzlich zu den Gold, einige von den nutzbaren Gegenständen für Tränke und Rüstungen. Wir werden nicht wissen, wie viel wir bekommen werden, bevor wir nicht den Markt geprüft haben, oder wir vereinbaren einen festen Betrag. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir etwas von meinen Clan anbieten ..." Bloodthirst hörte auf zu reden und machte eine schnelle Arithmantik Gleichung und fügte dann hinzu: "7,43 Millionen Galleonen."

Harry wollte pfeifen, aber stattdessen sagte er, als er an seine zukünftige Familie dachte: "Deal. Aber! Ich möchte eine Million der Galleonen unter den Menschen verteilen, die von der Schlange betroffen sind. Jeder bekommt einen gleichen Anteil."

"Einverstanden. Hast du eine Liste der betroffenen Personen?" Fragte Bloodthirst, als er das Formular umdrehte und begann, es auszufüllen.

Harry zog einen Füllfederhalter und ein Notizbuch hervor, das er in der Tasche hatte, und begann jede Person aufzulisten, die durch den Schlangenblick versteinert wurden, und fügte dann Filch mit zwanzigtausend Galleonen für seine Katze hinzu: "Einer der Leute, die davon betroffen waren, war Myrthe Malone, die jetzt Maulende Myrthe heißt. Sie wurde in den Vierzigern getötet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie eine Familie hat, aber ich möchte, dass Sie es herausfinden. Sie war ein Muggelgeborene und Riddle tötete sie mit der Schlange."

"Wer ist Riddle?" Fragte Bloodthirst verwirrt.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle ist der wahre Name von Voldemort. Er hat diesen geändert, weil er nicht wollte, dass jemand erfährt, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war und seine Mutter eine Hexe war", antwortete Harry und fügte dann hinzu: "Es ist ein Anagramm."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Bloodthirst. "Wie kommen wir zur Leiche?"

Harry gab schnell die Anweisungen, wie man zur Schlange kam und die Passwörter. Er bat sie, Dumbledore nicht zu sagen, wo er war, und war schnell überzeugt, dass sie das nicht tun würden, da es sich um Bankgeschäfte handelte. Nachdem er über sein Vermögen und sein Geschäft sowie über das Geld, das Dumbledore im Laufe der Jahre aus seinem Treuhandkonto gestohlen hatte, informiert war, beschloss er, es fallen zu lassen, es sei denn, Dumbles drängte ihn dazu, es weiter zu verfolgen. Wenn er dies tun würde, würde eine vollständige Rückerstattung erfolgen müssen. Die Geschäfte und Grundstücke, bei denen er Teil oder Mehrheitseigentümer war, überraschten ihn.

Sie wurden aufgelistet als;

 _Weingut in Malaga, Spanien._

 _Weingut in Monte Carlo, Monaco._

 _Villa in Italien._

 _15% Eigentums Scrivenshafts Quill Laden._

 _Manor in Kent._

 _Villa in Monte Carlo, Monaco._

 _49% des Tagespropheten._

 _Manor in Norwhich._

 _Stadthaus in Kennington, London._

 _Apartment-Komplex im Süden von London._

 _Winter Haven Haus in ... (Standort nicht Ortbar und unbekannter Standort)_

 _Philips Fischerei, Maine, USA._

 _Nummer 56, Hawthorn Row, Lancashire._

 _Williams Manor, Marseille, Frankreich._

 _10% Anteilseigner Obscurus Bücher._

 _38% der Anteile Grunnings Bohrer, London und Surrey._

 _10% Eigentum Gladrags Wizard Wear._

 _Ligusterweg Nummer 4._

 _Potter Manor, Wales._

 _Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow_

"Ich habe ein Schreiben an die Greengrass Familie geschickt, und sie hierher gebeten", sagte Bloodthirst und "Ich habe auch nach Personen schicken lassen, die eure Lehrer sein werden, während ihr in der Kammer seid."

"Danke, Bloodthirst", antwortete Harry, als er sich die Liste ansah und dann begannen die beiden, die restlichen Dateien durchzugehen.

"Euer Ring, Mylord", sagte Bloodthirst, als er eine Schachtel über den Tisch schob und die letzte Akte schloss.

Harry öffnete die Schachtel und schaute auf die Ringe. Es war Gold und sah schwer aus. Im Hauptring war ein Rubin von der Größe seines Daumens eingebettet, und die Gravuren auf den Ring waren die eines Greifs. Neben ihm lag eine weibliche Version des Rings, mit einem kleineren Rubin und außerdem der Ring des Erben. Er nahm den Ring, den Bloodthirst ihn zeigte, und schob den Ring an seinem rechten Zeigefinger entlang. Er fühlte, wie Magie durch ihn hindurchfloss und in seinem Kopf hörte er. »Sei gegrüßt, neuer Lord Potter«, und dann verstummte die Stimme, als sich der Ring an seinen Finger anpasste.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Nördlich von London saß eine Familie gerade zum Mittagessen, als eine Gringotts Eule eintraf. Der Vater, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, ging zu dem Stand, wo sich die Eule niederließ und entfernte schnell den an den Fuß gebundenen Brief. Er schenkte dem Vogel ein Leckerli und beobachtete, wie er durch das offene Fenster flog, während er zu seiner Familie zurückkehrte. Seine schöne Frau Angela war am einen Ende des Tisches, zu seiner Rechten war seine älteste Tochter Daphne und zu seiner Linken war seine zweite Tochter Astoria. In einem Hochstuhl seiner Mutter saß sein zweijähriger Sohn und Angus, der von seiner Mutter gefüttert wurde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Sohn essen sah, setzte er sich hin und begann, seinen Teller zu füllen, dann öffnete er den Brief und runzelte die Stirn, als er las. Er rutschte aus seinem Stuhl und ging zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo mehrere Gemälde seiner Vorfahren an der Wand hingen. Auf das Bild seines Urgroßvaters schauend, sagte er: "Urgroßvater, was kannst du mir über einen Verlobungsvertrag zwischen dir und Flemont Potter erzählen?"

"Gut! Ich habe diesen Namen ewig nicht mehr gehört. Es war während unserer Jugend. Wir waren beide beste Freunde und wurden nach Slytherin sortiert. Wir waren junge Lords voller Pisse und Essig und Patriotismus für unser Land. Unser Land war uns heilig. Wir gingen in den Krieg gegen Russland, und wir traten in die Armee der Königin ein. Uns wurde bald die Wirklichkeit unserer Torheit gezeigt. Die Toten wurden wie Holzscheitel gestapelt, die verletzten und fähigen Soldaten starben an Krankheiten, aber wir haben in unserer Pflicht als Engländer und mehr vollbracht. Viele starben in närrischen Manövern oder in der eisigen Kälte des Winters, als die HMS Prince eine Ladung Winterkleidung verlor, die dringend benötigt wurde, aber wir machten weiter.Während des Krieges rettete mein bester Freund Flamont mein Leben, als ich gerade dabei war durchzudrehen, und rettete ich sein Leben, als er fast überrannt wurde, und ich ihn zur Hilfe eilte. Wir beschlossen, einen Vertrag zu schließen, um unsere Familien zu vereinigen, aber leider hatten wir beide bisher nur. Dann erzähl mir mal, wie alt ist der Junge Potter? Sehr respektiert, hoffe ich, wenn ich mich erinnere Hast du gesagt, dass er diesen idiotischen Lord besiegt hat, der euch alle terrorisiert hat?"  
Cyrus rieb sich das Gesicht und sah auf das grinsende Bild, bevor er antwortete: "Er ist die Lachnummer der Zaubererwelt. Letzten Monat gewann er das Trimagische Turnier und wurde angeblich mit einer anderen Person entführt. Der andere wurde getötet und er sagte, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt sei. Niemand kann von den Toten zurückkehren. "

"Nicht ganz, mein Enkel. Ich kann im Moment nur an eine Möglichkeit denken", sagte das Bild.

"Hä was?" Fragte Cyrus verwirrt.

"Horkruxe."

"Wer oder was ist ein Horcrux?"

"Ein Horkrux ist eine sehr dunkle Magie; er erhält einen Zauberer am Leben, auch wenn sein Körper zerstört ist, damit er oder sie einen neuen Körper zurückgewinnen kann. Herpo der Faule hat angeblich einen gemacht, aber die größten Nutzer waren die Ägypter. Wenn und ich sage „wenn" er einen erstellt hat, und die Kobolde es herausfinden, werden sie stinksauer sein. Einer ihrer Kriege im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert war, weil ein Zauberer ihn in seinem Gewölbe aufbewahrte und einen der Kobolde fiel es auf, so kam es zu einen Krieg mit der Zauberwelt. Mehrere hundert Verliese wurden von den Kobolden geplündert und deshalb haben wir uns nie mit den dunklen Künsten aufgehalten und den größten Teil unseres Geldes aus der Bank behalten."

"Danke, Großvater, du hast mir viel zum Nachdenken gegeben", sagte Cyrus, als er in das Esszimmer ging und seine Familie zurückkehrte.

"Gern geschehen, Enkel", sagte das Bild und wurde dann still.

Angela sah zu, wie ihr Mann zurück ins Zimmer kam und fragte: "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja und nein", sagte Cyrus, als er sich setzte. "Nach dem Mittagessen müssen wir nach Gringotts gehen."

"Warum?" Fragte Angela.

"Nun, es scheint, als sei ein Ehevertrag für Daphne in Kraft getreten ..."

"WAS!" das normalerweise ruhige Mädchen schnappte überrascht auf.

"DAPHNE!" schnappte Angela "Decorum".

Die schöne Blonde errötete und antwortete: "Es tut mir leid, Mutter."

"Das ist in Ordnung, aber bitte tu es nicht noch einmal. Du hast Angus verärgert", sagte sie, als sie den Zweijährigen aufnahm und das weinende Baby hielt.

Angela sah ihren Ehemann an und verlangte: "Erkläre. Wann wurde er geschrieben und von wem? Es wäre besser, wenn du ihn nicht aufgesetzt hast!"

Er nahm einen Bissen von seinem Essen und kaute schnell und schluckte, als er seine Gedanken organisierte: "Es war nicht von mir. Es ist über hundert vierzig Jahre alt. Es scheint, dass mein Urgroßvater in den 1850ern in den Krieg für die Monarchie ging, zusammen mit seinem besten Freund wurden sie während des Krimkrieges nach Russland geschickt. Großvater Albert sagte, sie seien voller Pisse und Essig und Patriotismus für "Königin Victoria" gewesen. Seine Worte ", fügte er schnell bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau hinzu," während des Krieges rettete er das Leben seines besten Freundes, der dann den Gefallen erwiderte. Als sie nach dem Krieg nach Hause kamen, schrieben sie einen Vertrag zwischen ihren zwei Häusern und hoffte, sie zu vereinen, aber bis zur Daphnes Geburt, wurden bisher nur Söhne geboren. Warum er sich gerade jetzt aktiviert, weiß ich nicht... "

"Wer war es, der den Vertrag aufgesetzt hat, Vater? Wer wird mich besitzen?" Fragte Daphne wütend und sagte dann: "Bitte sag nicht, dass es das Frettchen ist."

Als sie die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters sah, sagte sie schnell: "Malfoy."

"Oh nein, ich würde nicht für alles Gold in Gringotts, einen Vertrag mit dieser Familie aufsetzen. Nein, es wurde von Flemont Potter geschrieben. Du wirst den Erben heiraten, Harry Potter, den zukünftigen Oberhaupt des Alten und Noblen Hauses Potter."

"Mein Leben ist ruiniert", schrie Daphne, als sie aus dem Raum rannte.

"Schön", sagte Angela, als sie aufstand und ihrer Ältesten folgte, während sie ihren jüngsten trug.

"Gute Arbeit, Vater", sagte Astoria mit einem Kichern.

"Ich habe es nicht getan", antwortete Cyrus, als er anfing, sein Essen zu essen.

"Vielleicht nicht! Aber denk daran, dass er ein Gryffindor ist und wir Slytherin sind", sagte Astoria, während sie sich den Mund abwischte und ihrer Mutter und Schwester folgte.

Cyrus seufzte, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und an seine jüngsten Töchter dachte. Mit einem stillen Nicken zu sich selbst musste er ihr zustimmen, aber vielleicht war es das, was der junge Lord an seiner Seite brauchte, als er sich an Dorea Potter erinnerte, sie war eine Black und in Slytherin und Charles war ein Gryffindor gewesen. So könnte es funktionieren, wie es vorher schon geklappt hat.

Cyrus wischte sich den Mund ab und stand auf. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und rief eine Elfe.

"Mimi".

Mit einem Pop kam eine weibliche Elfe an und fragte: "Meister, haben Mimi gerufen?"

"Ja, Mimi. Bitte benachrichtige meine Frau und meine Kinder, ich warte am Floh, damit wir nach Gringotts gehen können", befahl Cyrus.

Mit einem Kopfnicken, das die langen Ohren zum wackeln brachten, verschwand Mimi mit einem weiteren Pop. Die erste, die ankam, war seine Frau und sein Sohn, gefolgt von Astoria. Daphne brauchte noch fünfzehn Minuten, bis er Mimi erneut schicken musste.

"Wir flohen zum Tropfenden Kessel, und dann gehen wir nach Gringotts. Daphne, du wirst dich benehmen", sagte Cyrus, als er seine Tochter ansah.

"Ja, Vater", antwortete Daphne, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck steinig wurde.

Einer nach dem anderen floh die Familie zu Greengrass zum Tropfenden Kessel und ging dann auf die Bank zu. Sie waren auf halbem Weg, als Cyrus murmelte.

"Leck mich doch. Es ist Malfoy."

"Cyrus!" Zischte Angela, als sie den Mann erblickte, der auf sie zukam.

"Cyrus! Ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte Lucius, als er einem Mann gegenüberstand, der eine Verlobung mit seiner Tochter vorschlagen wollte.

"Ich bin beschäftigt. Ich habe eine wichtige Arbeit bei Gringotts. Vielleicht später, Lucius", antwortete Cyrus.

"Oh, natürlich", sagte Lucius, als er der Familie zunickte, bevor er wegging.

"Arroganter Sack", murmelte Cyrus, als die Familie wieder anfing weiter zu gehen.

Die fünfköpfige Familie ging die Marmortreppe hinauf und in die Bank, die den Kobolden gehörte. Er ging zum nächsten leeren Schalter, beugte sich vor und flüsterte: »Cyrus Greengrass und seine Familie sind hier, um Bloodthirst zu sehen. Ich habe ein Schreiben von ihm«, sagte er, während er die Schriftrolle auf den Tresen legte.

Der Kobold nahm die Schriftrolle und las schnell: "Ich werde Bloodthirst wissen lassen, dass sie hier sind. Bitte warten Sie dort drüben", sagte der Kobold, als er die Schriftrolle zurückgab und auf die gegenüberliegende Wand an einer blauen Tür zeigte.

Cyrus führte seine Familie an die vorgesehene Stelle, drehte sich um und sah Daphne an. "Daphne, mach Harry nicht dafür verantwortlich. Wenn du jemanden beschuldigen willst, gib deinem Urgroßvater die Schuld. Selbst ich wusste nichts davon."

Daphne sah auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters und nickte dann langsam: "Das werde ich, Vater."

Cyrus umarmte seine Tochter und hielt sie für eine Minute, bis ein Husten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Als er nach rechts schaute, sah er, dass die Tür offen stand.

"Bitte folge mir zu Bloodthirst", befahl der Kobold.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Bloodthirst beobachtete, wie Lord Potter den Verlobungsvertrag aufnahm und er beobachtete, wie die Magie des Vertrags in den Körper des jungen Lords floss und ein anderes Segment durch die Tür flog, um sein Ziel zu finden. Er hatte gerade auf einige Dokumente sortiert, als es an der Tür klopfte, er knurrte "Herein".

Die Tür öffnete sich und einer der kobolde stand dort. "Mein Herr, die Familie Greengrass ist hier."

"Bitte bring sie in mein Büro, Kobold Ripshaw", befahl Bloodthirst.

"Wie Sie befehlen", antwortete Ripshaw und schloss die Tür.

"Nun, Harry, bist du bereit?"

Harry schluckte und antwortete: "Nein; aber da ich keine andere Wahl habe, mache ich mich besser fertig."

Bloodthirst lachte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und auf seinem Drängen kam die Greengrass Familie herein. Er war amüsiert, als Harry aufstand und sich an die Familie wandte. Bloodthirst konnte die zugrunde liegende Angst sehen, war aber beeindruckt, als Harry ihm gegenüberstand wie ein Krieger.

Bloodthirst stand auf und sagte: "Willkommen, Lord Greengrass. Darf ich Harry James Potter, den sechsunddreißigsten Lord des Alten und Noblen Hauses Potter vorstellen. Lord Potter, dies ist Lord Cyrus Greengrass, den achtundzwanzigsten Lord des Uralten und Noblen Haus Greengrass und seiner Familie. "

Cyrus nickte und Harry antwortete mit dem Nicken, als er vortrat. "Lord Potter, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen."

"Das kann ich nur erwidern, Lord Greengrass", sagte Harry, als er seine Hand in Freundschaft anbot.

"Lord Potter, ich darf mich geehrt fühlen, meine Frau Angela, meinen Erben Angus und meine Töchter Astoria und deine zukünftige Frau Daphne Ophelia Greengrass vorzustellen."

Er erinnerte sich an sein Benehmen, dass Tante Petunia in ihn und Dudley einprügelte, als sie aufwuchsen, trat vor und nahm Mrs. Greengrass Hand und küsste die Fingerknöchel, "Entzückend, Lady Greengrass", und tat das gleiche für Astoria und hielt dann inne vor Daphne. Er musste zugeben, sie war wunderschön.

"Miss Greengrass, es ist eine Ehre und ich sehe, wo sie Ihre Schönheit herhaben", sagte Harry, als Daphne die linke Augenbraue hob und dann errötete, als sie zurück nickte. Er fügte hinzu: "Miss Greengrass, es tut mir leid. Wenn ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte, würde ich den Vertrag vernichten, doch laut meinen Verliesmanager ist dies nicht möglich."

"Warum bringst du es jetzt weiter?" Fragte Daphne.

"Denn wenn wir nicht vor dem 31. Oktober dieses Jahres heiraten, verlieren wir beide unsere Magie aufgrund des Vertrags. Ich könnte leben, da ich mit Muggel aufgewachsen bin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es könnten. Du könntest deine Magie verlieren und versuchen als Muggel zu leben, oder möglicherweise Sterben. Aber für Sie, werde ich es Schaffen. Wenn Sie es mir erlauben ", erwiderte Harry und streckte dann die Hand aus, als das Mädchen in Ohnmacht fiel, zog schnell einen Stuhl heran.

"Das würden Sie für mich tun?" fragte sie, als sie in seine grünen Augen blickte.

"Ich würde das für jedes Mädchen in dieser Situation tun", sagte Harry.

"Danke, aber warum ... Warum die Eile?"

"Weil wir ein Jahr haben von dem Tag an, an dem sie mich während des Trimagischen Turniers zum Erwachsenen erklärt haben, zu heiraten. Wenn wir das nicht tun, dann kommen die Konsequenzen heraus", sagte Harry.

"Was meine Sie damit, dass Sie Erwachsen sind?", Fragte Cyrus verwirrt.

"Lord Greengrass, als ich gezwungen wurde, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, das für "Volljährige Schüler" gedacht war, wurde ich vom Chef des Zaubergamots, dem Obersten Mugwump der ICW, den drei Schulleitern der Leiter der Abteilung für Sport und Spiele und der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit als "volljährig" angesehen. Daher muss ich ein Erwachsener sein ", antwortete Harry.

"Lord Potter hat Recht", sagte Bloodthirst , als er sich wieder hinsetzte, nachdem er den Greengrass gesagt hatte, dass sie sich setzen sollten.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Cyrus und fragte dann: "Was sind Ihre Pläne? Außer meine Tochter am Leben zu halten."

"Sir, haben Sie mir geglaubt, was ich gesagt habe, nachdem ich mit Cedrics Körper zurückgekommen bin?"

"Ja, und deshalb habe ich Angst. Das Porträt meines Großvaters sagte mir, dass er am Leben geblieben sein könnte", sagte Cyrus.

Harry griff zum Schreibtisch und nahm den Brief heraus, den seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte. Er drehte sich um, bot es dem Mann an und sagte: "Meine Mutter hat dies 1981 geschrieben. Bitte lesen Sie es."

Cyrus sah auf den Brief und nahm ihn dann. Er begann langsam den Brief zu lesen und wurde Rot, als er zu den jungen Mann blickte. Er reichte seiner Frau den Brief und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Bei der Göttin, Sie hat das vorausgesehen."

Er drehte sich zu seinen Töchtern um und sagte: "Daphne, bitte kämpfe nicht gegen uns. Astoria, es tut mir leid, aber nächstes Jahr wirst du nach Salem gehen. Daphne, du brauchst ... Nein, ich werde mit Lord Davis sprechen, damit seine Tochter aus Hogwarts genommen wird, um in Sicherheit zu sein. Du, Daphne, wirst in die "Zeitkammer" der Kobolde gehen. Du wirst dort für fünfzehn Tage mit Lord Potter sein. Während dieser Zeit wirst du ausgebildet. Ich werde Lord Potter alles Beibringen, was er wissen sollte, wenn er als Erbe einer reinblütigen Familie aufgewachsen wäre. Wenn ihr beide herauskommt, werdet ihr heiraten und in die Staaten gehen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Es ist nicht dein Krieg, es gehört uns, aber deine Kinder müssen zuerst sicher sein. Wir werden dich wissen lassen, wann es sicher ist, zurückzukehren. "

"Ich verstehe nicht, Vater", sagte Daphne.

"Lies das", antwortete Angela, als sie ihr den Brief reichte.

Daphne nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen. Als sie ihre linke Augenbraue hob, sah sie zu Harry auf, als sie fertig war. "Mylord, wir werden tun, was eure Mutter verlangt hat." Sie wandte sich ihrem Vater zu und fügte hinzu: "Es wird so sein, wie du befiehlst, Vater. Ich werde meinem neuen Ehemann die Reinblütiger-Etikette beibringen, die er in seinem Leben brauchen wird. "

Harry atmete aus und antwortete dann "Danke, Daphne", bevor er sich zu Bloodthirst wandte.

"Sobald Daphne ihre Sachen geholt hat und ich die Sachen aus den Verliesen meiner Mutter geholt habe, werden wir bereit sein die „Zeitkammer" zu betreten."

"Bloodthirst, darf ich unseren Elf anrufen?" Fragte Cyrus.

"Sie dürfen, Mylord", antwortete Bloodthirst.

"Mimi!" rief Cyrus und mit einem Pop erschien der kleine Elf.

"Sie haben gerufen, Meister?"

"Ja. Geh nach Hause und packe alle Habseligkeiten von Daphne ein und gehe in die Bibliothek und hol dir die Bibliothek der Erben, die in zwei Truhen ist. Bring sie hierher zurück, wenn du fertig bist", befahl Cyrus.

"Wie sie befehlen, Meister", sagte Mimi und verschwand mit einem Knall.

Bevor Harry etwas fragen konnte, begann Bloodthirst zu sprechen: "Sobald eure Elfe zurückkommt, werde ich Lord Potter in das Verlies seiner Mutter bringen. Dort kann er die benötigten Gegenstände holen und ich werde euch alle in die Kammer begleiten, wo ihr euch von eurer Tochter und Lord Potter verabschieden könnt. Sobald sie eintreten, wird sich die Kammer aktivieren und während der nächsten fünfzehn Tage, die sie dort verbringen, werden fünfzehn Monate vergehen. Wenn sie herauskommen, können sie legal heiraten, denn obwohl Mr. Potter erst vierzehn ist, wird er, wenn er rauskommt, sechzehn sein, und so wie auch Miss Greengrass. Wir werden ihre Geburtsurkunden anpassen, dies sind Muggeldokumente, erklärte er, als er die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht von Lord Greengrass sah., die sagt, wo sie geboren wurden, wann und zu welcher Zeit. Wir werden auch Greencard ausgeben, eine Form der Identifikation für die Vereinigten Staaten und Pässe, damit sie das Land auf Muggel-Art betreten können . Wir planen Sie aus den Vereinigten Königreich zu einen Ziel in den Vereinigten Staaten zu fliegen. Von dort können sie dann dorthin reisen, wohin sie gehen müssen. "

"So sind die Pläne dann, Bloodthirst", sagte Cyrus, als Mimi mit vier Truhen zurückkam.

"Hier sind Mistress Daphnes Besitztümer und die Bibliothek des Erben, Meister."

"Danke, Mimi, das wird alles sein", sagte Cyrus und die kleine Elfe verschwand.

Bloodthirst schrumpfte die Truhen und reichte sie Daphne, die sie in ihre Tasche steckte, als sie zur Tür gingen: "Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Die sechs Menschen folgten dem Kobold durch eine Seitentür und saßen in Karren. Die Karren brachten sie zu den Verliesen. Die Fahrt dauerte fünf Minuten und als sie aus den Karren stiegen, standen sie vor einer Tür, in die eine Lilie eingraviert war.

Bloodthirst glitt mit seinem Finger in die Mitte der Tür entlang und Rauch quoll aus einem Riss, der sich bildete. Dann öffnete sich die Verliestür.

"Lord Potter, sie dürfen eintreten."

Harry sah zur Tür und dann zu Daphne, "Kommst du mit mir rein?"

"Natürlich, mein Lord", antwortete Daphne und die beiden betraten die Kammer.

Rechts von der Tür war ein Haufen Galleonen, die bis zur Taille reichten. Zu ihrer Linken war ein leeres Bücherregal und direkt vor ihnen standen drei große Truhen mit einem Brief oben.

Harry ging zu den Truhen und nahm den Brief zur Hand. Es war mit einer feinen Staubschicht bedeckt, aber er konnte seinen Namen darauf erkennen. Als er es öffnete, begann er zu lesen.

 _Mein liebster Sohn,_

 _Wenn du das liest, dann ist das, was ich in meiner Vision gesehen habe, eingetreten. Diese drei Truhen enthalten die Gegenstände, von denen ich dir in meinem letzten Brief erzählt habe, sowie einige hundert Bücher und Notizen über Magie. Es gibt auch ein Dutzend Fotoalben von Bildern unserer Familie und Freunde. Der blaue Koffer gehört dir, und der grüne Daphne. Die Bücher und Notizen mit einigen anderen Gegenständen sind in der schwarzen Truhe. Berühre die Truhen mit deinen Zauberstab und sage „Schrumpfen" damit sie verkleinert werden und du Sie in deine Taschen packen kannst._

 _Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum ich es nie jemandem erzählt haben und der Grund war, als ich es James und Sirius sagen wollte, dass ich nichts sagen konnte, aber sobald Sirius gegangen war und James und ich alleine waren, konnte ich es James sagen. Er versuchte es Sirius zu sagen und anstatt zu sagen, was er wollte, sprachen sie plötzlich über Quidditch-Teams. Also verhinderte irgendeine Art von Magie, dass wir darüber sprachen, was wir sagen wollten, und das Einzige, woran wir denken konnten, war, dass Voldemort nicht sterben würde, wenn wir nicht sterben würden. Sohn, es tut mir so leid._

 _Denk daran, mein Sohn, dass wir dich lieben und dass du ein erfülltes Leben haben willst. Dieser Krieg ist nicht deine Verantwortung. Deine Verantwortung liegt bei der jungen Frau, die an deiner Seite steht, und bei euren zukünftigen Kindern._

 _Daphne, bitte nimm mein Baby, er ist alles, was ich noch habe, das ich Familie nenne._

 _Lebt wohl mein Sohn und meine zukünftige Tochter_

 _Deine liebende Mutter._

 _Lily._

Er schrumpfte die Truhen und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Die beiden verließen das Verlies und stiegen wieder in den Karren. Der Rest wartete bereits mit Bloodthirst und Harry sagte: "Wir sind bereit, Bloodthirst."

Mit einem Nicken setzte der Kobold den Karren in Bewegung und führte Sie in das Labyrinth. Nach einer fünfzehnminütigen Fahrt blieben sie vor einer Bronzetür mit goldenen Runen stehen. Fackeln wurde angezündet und warfen flackernde Schatten über die Plattform, als sie ausstiegen. Bloodthirst ging zur Tür und klopfte gegen die schwere Tür. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein weiterer Kobold kam heraus.

"Wir sind bereit, Verliesmanager Bloodthirst."

"Gut." Er drehte sich um, sah die Menschen an und sagte: "Sagt Lebewohl, und dann bringe ich euch zurück an die Oberfläche."

Harry beachtete, wie die Greengrass Familie, Daphne umarmte und war dann überrascht als Angela und auch Cyrus ihn im Anschluss umarmten. Der zweijährige Angus packte Harry´s Brille. Astoria lachte, als sie aus ihren kleinen Händen nahm und sie Harry zurückgab.

"Passen Sie auf meine Schwester auf", sagte Astoria, als sie eine Umarmung gab, die die Umarmungen von Hermine bei weiten übertraf.

"Das werde ich", antwortete Harry, als er das Mädchen umarmte.

Die Beiden standen dort, als die Greengrass Familie zurück an die Oberfläche fuhr, und sahen ihnen nach. Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass der Kobold bereits auf sie wartete. Sie atmete tief ein und ging dann zusammen mit Harry in die Kammer. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und sie sah zu, Kobold seine Hand über die Tür laufen lies und Runen aufleuchteten. Durch eine bestimmte Rune, konnte Daphne sehen, dass dort 15 Stand.

"Wir sind jetzt unter Zeitdehnung. Der Rahmen der Zeit ist fünfzehn Monate. Wenn draußen auch nur 5 Tage vergehen. Folgen Sie mir zu Ihrem Quartier, wo Sie das Abendessen einnehmen können. Ich stelle euch eure Lehrer vor, die Euch einiges beibringen werden in, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Runen, Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik, DADA und Muggelkunde." Ich werde in 5 Monaten euer Lehrer sein und euch hoffentlich Finanz und Immobilienverwaltungen beibringen können. " sagte der Kobold, als Sie durch einen langen Flur mit vielen Türen liefen. Als sie zu einer verschlossenen Tür kamen, standen Sie auf einmal in einen Wohnzimmer. Der Raum war mit einem prasselnden Kamin an der Marmornen Wand dekoriert. Eine Couch und ein Sessel wurden so aufgestellt, dass sie in einem Winkel zur Feuerstelle standen und dazwischen lag ein großer Pelz. Die Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz. Die Wände hatten Porträts von Außenszenen, die an den Wänden hingen. Es gab zwei Türen in den Wänden. Eine der Türen befand sich zwischen den zwei Tischen und einer der großen Doppeltür direkt gegenüber.

"Da ist das Badezimmer und dort das Schlafzimmer mit eigenen Badezimmer."

Harry errötete, als er merkte, dass es nur ein Bett gab und es ein King Size Bett war.

"Sollten wir nicht zwei Betten haben?" Fragte Harry.

Bevor der Kobold etwas sagen konnte, sagte Daphne: "Wir sind verlobt, Mylord. Wir werden das Bett teilen, aber ich warne Sie, es wird vor der Hochzeit keinen Sex geben", und sie wollte lachen, als Harry knallrot wurde .

Der Kobold nickte und ging zur Tür die aus dem Schlafzimmer führte. "Das Abendessen ist um sechs Uhr. Es ist jetzt vier Uhr. Ich erwarte, dass ihr beide da seid", sagte er, als er heraustrat und die Tür schloss.

Harry sah Daphne an und ging dann zu dem Bett, wo er den Rucksack abstellte und dann die drei Truhen herauszog. Er stellte sie an eine der Wände und vergrößerte sie, während Daphne dasselbe mit ihren Truhen machte. Die Bibliothek, die sie in den anderen Raum trug, stellte sie an die Wand neben den Tischen und aktivierte sie, um die Größe zu ändern. Im Schlafzimmer räumte Harry seine Kleidung in die Kommode und den Schrank, der auf der rechten Seite des Raumes stand. Daphne kam herein und begann mit ihren Klamotten und bald wurde alles weggeräumt. Als sie fertig waren, war es fast sechs und sie beschlossen, früh ins Esszimmer zu gehen.

Harry bot Daphne seinen Arm an und die beiden gingen zurück in den Flur und blieben vor der Tür stehen, die als Esszimmer bezeichnet wurde. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schoben die beiden die Tür auf und traten ein. Ein langer Tisch mit Platz für zwanzig Leute war im Zimmer. An einem Ende der Halle war eine andere Tür, die leicht geöffnet war, und der Geruch von gekochten Essen kam von ihm. Es war noch niemand in dem Raum, also führte Harry Daphne zu dem Tisch und zog einen Stuhl für sie heraus.

"Nicht diesen, Harry", sagte sie und deutete auf das neben dem Tischende und Harry zog es schnell heraus und sie setzte sich. Harry wollte sich auf neben ihr hinsetzen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dieser, Harry. Du bist ein Lord. Du sitzt am Kopfende des Tisches."

Harry setzte sich an das Ende des Tisches und sie unterhielten sich, bis sich die Tür öffnete und der Kobold hereinkam, der ihnen ihre Räume gezeigt hatte.

"Ahhh, Lord Potter, du bist pünktlich", sagte der Kobold. Er klopfte auf den Tisch und er wurde kleiner, sodass er groß genug für acht Personen statt zwanzig war. Die anderen Stühle schwebten zur Wand und er setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

"Nun, Daphne hat gesagt, dass wir immer ein wenig früher da sein sollten ,wenn wir es mit Ihrer Rasse zu tun haben", antwortete Harry.

"Sie ist gut geschult in unseren Bräuchen und Traditionen. Da ich mich bisher nicht vorgestellt habe, werde ich es jetzt tun. Mein Name ist Thorncrusher."

"Ein Vergnügen ...", Harry wollte mehr sagen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und fünf Menschen hereinkamen und Harry beim Anblick des roten Kopfes blass wurde.

"Harry?" Sagte William Weasley, als er den besten Freund seines Bruders ansah.

"Hi, Bill", antwortete Harry.

"Was machst du hier?" Fragte Bill, als er sich setzte.

"Es wird erklärt werden, Fluchbrecher Weasley", sagte Thorncrusher, als sich die anderen Menschen hinsetzten. "Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass, das sind die anderen Lehrer. Fluchbrecher Weasley wird euch beide Runen und Arithmantik beibringen." sagte er, als er auf Bill zeigte und dann fuhr er fort: "Mrs. Lanlock hier wird euch Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Muggelkunde beibringen. Sie ist eine amerikanische Muggelgeborene Zaubertrankmeisterin. Mr. Dwight ist euer Verwandlungslehrer und Mr. Brindle ist euer Zauberlehrer Frau Holmes wird euch DADA beibringen, und sie ist auch eine Heilerin. Wie sie wissen, werden ich euch in der Vermögungsverwaltung und einigen Zaubern unterrichten."

Als Thorncrusher jede Person vorstellte, nickten sie mit dem Kopf. Nachdem alle nickten und mit Harry und Daphne sprachen, erschien Essen auf dem Tisch und sie begannen zu essen. Die Konversation war leicht und ging auf die Themen zurück, die sie mochten. Mrs. Lanlock runzelte die Stirn angesichts der Worte, die Lord Potter über Zaubertränke sagte und schwor, dass der Junge es lieben würde, wenn sie fertig war.

"Lord Potter, ich werde Sie und Daphne um acht Uhr auf der Krankenstation sehen, wo ich Sie beide gern untersuchen möchte", sagte Mrs. Holmes, als das Abendessen zu Ende ging.

"Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Harry, als Daphne ihren Kopf nickte.

Harry und Daphne sahen zu, wie alle außer Bill und Thorncrusher gingen.

"Lord Potter, Sie haben die Stundenpläne für das Training auf Ihren Schreibtisch. Bitte seien Sie darauf vorbereitet, gleich nach ihrer Untersuchung anzufangen, es sei denn, es kommt etwas dazwischen", sagte Thorncrusher, als er aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Bill wartete, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte, "Ok, Harry, was ist los? Warum bist du hier und nicht bei deiner Tante?"

Harry sah den ältesten Weasley an und antwortete dann: "Wie viel wirst du Dumbles berichten, sobald wir hier sind?"

"Nichts, aufgrund meiner Eide", antwortete Bill.

Harry zog den Brief hervor und schob ihn zu dem Mann hinüber. Bill nahm den Brief und fing an zu lesen und dann pfiff er: "Oh, Mann! Ich beneide euch nicht, wenn Mum und Ginny es herausfinden. Auch nicht Ron, mit seiner Laune."

Harry schnaubte und antwortete: "Als wäre mir egal, was dieser verdammte Verräter sagt."

Bill sah zu Harry, als er dies Sagte und wollte gerade fragen, als Harry erneut sprach.

"Ron hat mich ein letztes Mal hintergangen! Letztes Jahr, als er nicht glauben wollte, dass ich meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch gab und ich nicht antreten wollte, hat er das ganze Haus gegen mich aufgehetzt. Also Scheiß auf ihn!" Schimpfte Harry wütend. "Entschuldigung Daphne,"

"Ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe, Mylord", antwortete Daphne, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sich alle vier Häuser gegen Harry gewandt hatten, und fügte dann hinzu: "Ich sehe immer noch nicht, dass er derjenige gewesen sein soll, den du am schmerzlichsten vermisst hast, in der zweiten Aufgabe."

Harry grinste: "Ich weiß! Es hat Dumbles wütend gemacht, dass ich ihn nicht gerettet habe, sondern stattdessen Fleur´s Schwester gerettet habe. Ich sage immer noch, mein Argument sei gut gewesen, dass er das sei, was Krum am meisten vermissen würde, da er ein tollwütiger Fan von ihm sei."

Bill fing an zu lachen, als er aufstand und den Brief zurückgab. "Wir sehen uns morgen, gute Nacht."

Harry begleitete Daphne zurück in ihr Quartier und beide gingen zu den Schreibtischen und lasen ihre Stundenpläne.

"Es ist machbar, aber wir werden sehr beschäftigt sein", sagte Daphne.

Harry nickte und sah zu, wie Daphne zum Schlafzimmer ging. "Ich werde mich für das Bett fertigmachen. Ihr solltet es auch tun, Mylord."

Harry errötete, folgte aber seiner zukünftigen Frau, nachdem er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte und sah, dass es fast neun war. Er schnappte sich schnell ein paar Schlafsachen und wartete darauf, dass Daphne aus dem Badezimmer kam, und ging dann hinein, wechselte seine Sachen und putzte sich die Zähne. Er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und bemerkte, dass im Kamin ein knisterndes Feuer brannte. Er ging um das Bett herum und setzte neben Daphne aufs Bett, die sich vorbeugte und ihn zum ersten Mal auf die Lippen küsste. Bevor sie sich im Bett niederlassen konnte, gab er ihr sein erstes Geschenk von vielen. Es war ein goldenes Tagebuch und ein silberner Füllfederhalter. Als er ihr erklärte, für was sie da waren, lächelte sie, ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und Sie küsste ihn erneut. Mit einer Handbewegung dimmten sie die Lampen und legten sich ins Bett. Die beiden verbrachten ein paar Minuten damit, in die Tagebücher zu schreiben, bevor sie auf der letzten Seite pusteten, um sie zu trocknen, bevor sie die Bücher schlossen und auf die Nachttische auf beiden Seiten des Bettes legten. Dann gab Daphne ihm einen weiteren Kuss, der seine Zehen kräuselte.

"Gute Nacht, Mylord", sagte sie.

Harry saß wie betäubt da, als er seine Lippen berührte, und sah dann zu Daphne hinunter, bevor er sich neben sie legte. "Gute Nacht, Daphne, und du kannst mich Harry nennen."

"Danke, Harry", und mit einem Seufzen schliefen sie und Harry ein.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry gähnte und spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Als er nach unten sah, konnte er Daphne's blonde Haare erkennen, als sie seine Brust als Kissen benutzte. Dann sah er sich im Raum um und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab vom Beistelltisch. Er sprach einen Tempus-Zauberspruch und sah, dass es kurz nach sechs war. Er beendete den Zauberspruch ab und legte seinen Arm um Daphne und dachte an die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden und wie sich sein Leben verändert hatte.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", murmelte Daphne, als sie sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes zurückrollte und sich aufsetzte.

"Guten Morgen, Daphne. Gut geschlafen?" Fragte Harry.

"Ja, habe ich", antwortete Sie mit einem Grinsen, "ich hatte ein sehr bequemes Kissen."

Harry lächelte und lehnte sich dann hinüber und küsste ihre Wange, bevor er aus dem Bett stieg und ins Badezimmer ging, wo er pinkelte. Er wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne, als Daphne mit ihren Kleidern hereinkam und sich auszog.

"W-was machst du?" Stammelte Harry.

"Ich gehe duschen", antwortete Daphne.

Sie beobachtete ihn und erkannte, dass sie ihm etwas Gutes tun würde.  
"Lass mich gehen", sagte Harry, während er schnell seinen Mund spülte und zur Tür ging.

"Harry", sagte Daphne mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das Oberteil ihres Kleides geschlossen hielt und es dann losließ.

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um und sah, dass sie ihren Bademantel abgelegt hatte. Er wirbelte schnell herum und er hörte ihr musikalisches Lachen, als er durch die Tür ging und so hell, wie eine reife Tomate errötete.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Devon Blackshire überprüfte die Zeitung und runzelte die Stirn. In drei Artikeln gab es Kommentare zu Harry Potter. Er zog einen Marker, den seine Frau ihm gegeben hatte, und markierte jeden Artikel für die Klage, die gegen den Tagespropheten eingereicht werden würde. In den letzten vier Tagen, seit Lord Potter und seine Absicht unter Zeitdehnung waren, gab es neun Artikel, die einen ihrer Mehrheitsbesitzer verleumdeten. Er legte die Zeitung zusammen mit den anderen auf den Tisch und schrieb seinen Bericht für Bloodthirst und seine Empfehlungen auf. Er legte die Akten zusammen und ging durch den Flur zu Bloodthirsts Büro und klopfte.

"Herein" kam von der anderen Seite und er öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

"Verliesmanager Bloodthirst , ich habe meinen Bericht über die Verleumdung von Lord Potter durch den Tagespropheten fertig", berichtete Devon.

Bloodthirst nahm den Bericht und fing an, ihn zu lesen. Mit einem Nicken sagte er: "Dienen Sie Ihm."

"Wie Sie befehlen, Sir", antwortete Devon, als er die Tür öffnete und in sein Büro zurückging und die Akten aufhob.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete Devon die Türen der Redaktion und trat ein. Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß eine Frau, die er nicht kannte, aber wusste, dass sie eine Sekretärin für die Zeitung war.

Er ging auf sie zu und sagte: "Guten Tag. Ich bin hier auf Befehl Ihres Hauptaktionärs. Ich würde gerne Barnabas Cuffe sehen."

"Ja, sicher sind sie das", sagte die Frau, als sie ihr Kaugummi herauspickte.

Er lehnte sich auf den Schreibtisch und flüsterte: "Miss, ich schlage vor, Sie holen Mr. Cuffe, wenn Sie Ihren Job behalten wollen."

Die Frau sah den Mann mit einer halb durchgekauten Kaugummi blase an, bevor Sie aufstand und durch eine Tür hinter sich schwand.

Devon wartete und fünf Minuten später war die Frau wieder da. "Mr. Cuffe wird Sie treffen."

"Gut", antwortete Devon und folgte der Frau durch die Tür zu den Büro mit einen Schild, das sagte

 _"Barnabas Cuffe, Chefredakteur"_

Er ging durch die Tür und sah Cuffe und Rita Kimmkorn und er knurrte die Frau an: "Raus!"

"Nun, sehen Sie! Sie können Ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass Sie gehen soll", schnappte Cuffe.

"Sie verschwindet sofort, oder ich lasse Sie wie einen Käfer zerquetschen", knurrte Devon wütend und Rita erbleichte, nahm ihre Feder und Pergament und floh aus dem Raum.

Devon schlug die Tür zu und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er sprach mehrere Erkennungszauber von sich, die zwei Aufnahmezauber und einen Abhörzauber fanden. Nachdem er sie schnell deaktiviert hatte, wandte er sich wieder dem Mann zu und sagte: "Sind Sie so verdammt dumm, Ihren Mehrheitseigentümer so zu verärgern, oder wissen Sie überhaupt nicht, wer das ist?"

Cuffe sah stinksauer aus, als er sagte: "Natürlich weiß ich das. Das Ministerium besitzt die meisten Aktien und ..."

"Nein, sie besitzen _nicht_ die meisten Aktien. Die meisten Aktien gehören zu neunundvierzig Prozent einen Alten und Noblen Haus. Gratuliere, Sie haben den Erben des Alten und Noblen Hauses Potter verärgert. Was nun? Was werden Sie tun? " Devon forderte.

"Unmöglich! Er besitzt nur zwanzig ..."

"In den letzten dreizehn Jahren, als Aktien auf den Markt kamen, kaufte der Verliesmanager Bloodthirst sie auf Befehl des verstorbenen Lord James Potter für das Alte und Noble Haus Potter. Nun frage ich, was Sie tun werden? Werden Sie weiterhin den Erben der Potters verleumden, oder werden Sie den Erben des Alten und Noblen Hauses verteidigen und keine Lügen mehr drucken? Entscheiden Sie sich jetzt, damit ich weiß, ob ich Sie feuern muss oder nicht" forderte Devon.

Barnabas erbleichte bei diesen Worten und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Wir werden aufhören ... aber was machen wir mit dem Ministerium, wenn sie verlangen, dass wir etwas über den Potter Erben veröffentlichen?"

"Sie sagen ihnen, dass der Mehrheitseigentümer Ihnen befohlen hat, die Verleumdungen gegen den Potter Erben aufzugeben. Wenn Sie etwas drucken, sagen Sie ihnen, dass Sie eine nachweisbare Erinnerung an den Gegenstand, den sie drucken wollen, sehen müssen. Nur damit Sie wissen, der Potter Erbe hat noch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, wie er sich wegen der ganzen Artikel fühlt, einschließlich all der Lügen, die Rita während des Turniers gedruckt müssen nicht erwähnen, dass _er_ der Besitzer ist. Sagen Sie einfach, dass der Besitzer ein Altes und Nobles Haus ist. Wenn um Rita geht, wissen wir, dass sie ein unregistrierter Animagus ist und ihre Form ein Wasserkäfer ist. Behalte sie unter Kontrolle, oder wir werden es.", sagte Devon, als er sich umdrehte und den schwitzenden Mann hinter sich ließ . Als Rita herein stürmte, ging er zurück zur Bank, um sich bei Bloodthirst zu melden.

.

ooOoOoo

.

 _Harry stand an seiner Kommode und schaute auf die Ringkiste, die oben drauf lag. Als er sie öffnete, erinnerte er sich an den Tag zuvor und das Gespräch, das geführt wurde.._

 _"Lord Potter, ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie jetzt den Ring des Erben tragen. Der Schutz um das Haus, wo Ihre Tante lebt, wird nicht fallen. Nachdem Sie geheiratet haben und zurück kehren, wechseln Sie die Ringe und ziehen den Lordring über. Ich werde Euch einen Monat zurückschicken, der Schutz wird fallen, aber Sie werden noch den Monat haben, um aus Großbritannien zu kommen ._

Harry schaute auf die drei Ringe und nahm dann den kleineren Ring und schob ihn auf seinen Zeigefinger und er fühlte die Wärme der Magie des alten Rings durch seinen Körper fließen und eine Stimme, die ihn als Erbe willkommen hieß.

Er schnappte sich die Ringkiste und schob sie in die oberste Schublade. Dann wechselte er seine Kleidung, während er auf Daphne wartete, damit sie zum Frühstück gehen konnten. Daphne kam zwanzig Minuten später heraus und sah atemberaubend aus. Sie nahmen seinen Arm und gingen zurück zum Speisesaal, wo sie Mrs. Holmes und Mrs. Lanlock sahen, die miteinander redeten und dabei aßen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Harry, als er Daphne half sich zu hinzusetzen und dann neben sie schlüpfte.

"Guten Morgen, Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass", antworteten beide, als sie wieder zum Essen und Reden übergingen.

Sobald sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, folgten sie Miss Holmes in die Krankenstation, wo die Untersuchung stattfinden sollte. Bill und Thorncrusher warteten auf sie. Ein Granitblock, der so groß war wie ein Einzelbett, war in der Mitte des Raumes mit silbernen Runen bedeckt.  
"Guten Morgen, Harry, Daphne", sagte Bill, als Thorncrusher grunzte und einen Schluck von seinem Drink nahm.

"Morgen", antworteten die beiden, als Miss Holmes anfing zu reden.

"Lord Potter, ich habe die Ergebnisse Ihrer Fähigkeiten getestet, die Verliesmanager Bloodthirst bei Ihnen gemacht hat. Mit Hilfe von Miss Greengrass, Mr. Weasley und Thorncrusher werden wir den Horcrux zuerst aus Ihrer Narbe entfernen und dann die Blöcke Ihrer Magie. Ich werde dann ein komplettes Physisches Abbild über Sie anfertigen machen und Ihnen dann Zaubertränke verschreiben, die Sie jeden Tag nehmen werden, bis ich Sie absetzen lasse. Haben Sie mich so weit verstanden? "

"Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Harry und fragte dann: "Was soll ich tun?"

Sie reichte ihm einen Lendenschurz an und sagte: "Sie müssen sich ausziehen und den Lendenschurz tragen. Dann kommen Sie wieder herein und legen Sich auf das mit Runen verzierte Bett."

Harry nahm den Lendenschurz und ging hinter den Sichtschutz, auf den Mrs. Holmes gezeigt hatte, und zog alle seine Sachen aus. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er herausfand, wie er das Lendentuch binden sollte, und er trat mit roten Kopf hervor, und er sah Daphne direkt an und sah den Schock in ihrem Gesicht, aber es war Bill, der etwas sagte.

"Bei Merlins Eiern, Harry. Was zum Teufel ist dir passiert?"

"Was ist los, Bill? Überrascht, wegen dem, was mir meine liebevolle Muggelfamilie angetan hat?", Fragte Harry, als er sich auf das Runen-Bett setzte und sich hinlegte. Er sah Daphne an und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. "Es ist in Ordnung."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, ist es nicht. Niemand sollte so behandelt werden , wie es dir widerfahren ist."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und drückte ihre Hand als Thorncrusher mit einer Schüssel in der Hand herüber trat.

"Lord Potter, ich werde ein paar Runen auf euren Körper malen, damit wir den Horkrux von euch entfernen können. Es wird ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten mit der Hilfe von Fluchbrecher Weasley dauern. Am Ende wird Miss Greengrass ihre Hände auf eure Brust direkt über Herzen legen, während Fluchbrecher Weasley an euren Kopf stehen wird, mit seinen Händen, die euren Kopf festhalten werde zu euren Füßen sein und sie halten, während ich den Entfernungsfluch spreche. Wir werden dann den Fluch in einen vorbereiteten Gegenstand lenken und dieser Gegenstand wird anschließend genutzt, um die anderen zu finden. Haben Sie fragen?"

"Wie lange wird es dauern?" Fragte Harry.

"Ungefähr eine Stunde. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Thorncrusher.

"Dann lass uns das tun", sagte Harry und Bill und Thorncrusher begannen Runen auf seinem Körper zu malen.

Die Runen waren aus einer silbernen Mischung, die wie Einhornblut aussah, und er hätte recht gehabt, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Es war freiwillig gegebenes Blut für dieses eine Ding: Horkruxe zu zerstören. Einhörner sind die Verkörperung des Lichts, wie die Horkruxe für die Dunkelheit standen. Die Runen begannen zu seinen Füßen und verliefen über seine Beine zu seinem Bauch hinauf, zu seiner Brust hinunter beide Arme und Hände, die in Seilschlaufen waren, die unter dem Bett liefen. Weitere Runen wurden auf seinen Hals, Gesicht und Stirn gemalt und dann waren sie fertig. Mrs. Holmes platzierte Daphnes Hände über sein Herz und trat dann an die Wand und setzte sich auf einen der Bürostühle, während Bill und Thorncrusher ihre Plätze einnahmen.

"Miss Greengrass, was immer Sie tun. Lassen Sie nicht los", sagte Thorncrusher und bevor er anfing zu singen, bemerkte Harry Runen auf Daphnes Armen.

 _Schmerzen_. Das war alles, was Harry in den nächsten siebzig Minuten kannte, als sie darum kämpften, den Horkrux aus seiner Narbe zu ziehen. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass sein Körper sich vom Bett erhob, obwohl Daphne die Hände an seine Brust gedrückt hatte, um ihn festzuhalten. Dann, mit einem letzten quälenden Schmerz, fiel sein Körper auf das Bett zurück und die fremde Seele wurde aus seinem Schädel gerissen und in den Kompass der Kobolde einbettet, der benutzt werden sollte, um die restlichen Horkruxe von Tom Riddle zu finden.

Während der ganzen Zeit liefen Tränen über Daphnes Gesicht. Nicht weil sie ihn liebte; aber wegen des Schmerzes, den er durchmachte. Als sie fertig waren, wäre sie fast zusammengebrochen, aber Bill fing sie auf und half ihr auf einen Stuhl. Er reichte ihr einen Pepper-Up Trank. Als der Dampf aus ihren Ohren kam, kam Mrs. Holmes hinzu und arbeitete an einem magisch sehr erschöpften Lord Potter. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde seine Energie erhöht, als die Heilerin ihm Pepper-Up Tränke gab und dann gingen Thorncrusher und Bill zurück und fingen an, die Bindung an Lord Potters Magie zu entfernen, da es magisch nicht mehr so wehtun würde. Nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten waren beide Fluchbrecher auf den Stühlen an beiden Enden des Runenbetts zusammengebrochen, und die beiden nahmen die Pepper-UP Tränke, um ihre Energie wieder aufzubauen.

"Wird er in Ordnung sein?" Fragte Daphne.

"Es wird ihm gut gehen, Miss Greengrass. Alles, was er jetzt braucht, ist Ruhe. In ein paar Minuten werden wir ihn zurück in euer Zimmer bringen, wo er sich ausruhen und erholen kann", antwortete Thorncrusher.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch ergeht, Meister Thorncrusher, aber ich geh ins Bett", sagte Bill Weasley, als er aufstand und zur Tür ging.

"So wie ich, Meister Weasley", antwortete Thorncrusher, als er auf die Beine kam und ihn folgte.

"Tappy", rief Mrs. Holmes und ein Elf erschien.

"Sie haben gerufen, Miss Holmesie?" fragte der Elf.

"Ja, bitte transportiere Lord Potter für mich ins Bett", befahl Mrs. Holmes und wandte sich dann an Daphne und winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab über die junge Dame. "Miss Greengrass, ich schlage vor, dass Sie ein wenig schlafen. Ihre Energielevel ist genauso niedrig, wie das von Lord Potter."

Aufstehend, fühlte sich Daphne schwach, aber sie antwortete: "Ich denke, das werde ich."

Daphne ging zu ihrer Suite und hielt ihre Hand an die Wand und war bald im Schlafzimmer. Harry war unter der Decke und schnarchte leise. Sie war froh, dass er nicht sehr laut war, sogar so erschöpft, wie er war. Sie ging auf die Bettkante, rutschte unter die Bettdecke und sah nach Harry und sah, dass er in seinem Pyjama war und alle Runen waren weg und dann bemerkte sie, dass die, die auf ihren Armen gewesen waren, ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf auf die Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Dann wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie in den Schlaf glitt.

Acht Stunden später tauchte ein Elf auf und weckte die beiden auf. Sie reichte ihnen je eine Phiole und sagte: "Miss Holmesie hat gesagt, Sie sollen diese trinken und zum Essen kommen."

"Danke, wir sind gleich da", sagte Daphne, als sie Harry schüttelte und ihm den Trank gab.

Harry drückte seine Hand an seinen Kopf und murmelte: "Hat jemand diesen Lastwagen gesehen, der mich überfahren hat?" als etwas in seine Hand gedrückt wurde.

Er blickte in seine Hand und sah eine Phiole, öffnete sie und schluckte sie dann hinunter. Er fühlte das vertraute Gefühl von Dampf aus seinen Ohren kommen und sein Körper schien auf den Trank zu reagieren.

"Ahhh, das ist besser", sagte er, während er sich umsah und fragte: "Hat es funktioniert?"

"Das tat es, Harry; aber du hast so vor Schmerzen geschrien! Ich dachte, dass es dich töten würde, dann bist du in der Mitte deines Körpers nach oben geschleudert worden, dieser schwarze Nebel kam aus deiner Narbe an der Stirn und wurde in den Gegenstand der Kobolde gesaugt. Thorncrusher hat gesagt, dass es weg ist und dann haben sie alle Blöcke deiner Magie entfernt ", antwortete Daphne und umarmte dann ihren zukünftigen Ehemann.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Daphne und hielt sie nur, während sie weinte. Ihr dünner Körper schüttelte sich in seinen Armen, so dass er anfing, seine Hand über ihren Rücken zu führen, während er flüsterte, dass es ihm gut ging und alles jetzt besser wäre. Schließlich hörten die Tränen auf und sie befreite ihn, also tat er das Gleiche.

"Ich muss mich beruhigen. Ich bin ein Durcheinander ... Ich bin immer ein Durcheinander, wenn ich weine", sagte Daphne, als sie ins Badezimmer ging..

"Daphne, du bist kein Durcheinander. Du bist so hübsch wie der Tag, an dem ich dich vor vier Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen habe.

Daphne drehte sich um und lächelte: "Danke."

Er beobachtete, wie sich die Tür schloss und er begann, sich in seine normale Kleidung zu zu kleiden. Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Badezimmertür, und Daphne kam in einem Bademantel heraus und suchte schnell nach sauberen Klamotten. Sie zog eine pastellfarbene Bluse und einen Rock an, der ihre Augen hervorhob und dann bot er ihr seinen Arm an und sie gingen zum Esszimmer, um zu Abend zu essen.  
Sie gingen hinein und nahmen die Plätze ein, an denen sie am Tag zuvor gesessen hatten, und jeder fragte, wie sie sich fühlten. Sie antworteten, dass sie beide in Ordnung seien, aber immer noch müde. Dann zog Mrs. Holmes ihren Zauberstab heraus und machte ein paar Untersuchungen an den beiden Teenagern. Sie informierte Daphne, dass sie bis zum Morgen wieder zu voller Stärke finden würden, aber es würden noch mindestens sechsunddreißig Stunden sein, bis Harry so weit wäre. Nach dem Essen einer vollen Mahlzeit zogen sich die beiden in ihre Zimmer zurück und öffneten die Truhen, die Harrys Mutter ihnen hinterlassen hatte . In zwei von ihnen waren seltsam geformte Helme, die wie Normannische Kreuzritter Helme mit einer kleinen Schüssel auf der Oberseite aussahen. Beide waren innen und außen mit Runen bedeckt. In den Truhen befanden sich Hunderte von Phiolen mit Erinnerungen und ein paar Bücher. Einer listete auf, was jede Erinnerung war und der andere war ein kleines Buch darüber, wie man die Helme benutzte. Der dritte Koffer enthielt eine riesige Bibliothek magischer Bücher über alle in Hogwarts gelehrten Fächer und dann einige Dinge wie Zauberei, Heilung, magische Malerei und vieles mehr. Es gab auch zwei sehr große Phiolen in der Größe eines Ziegelsteins. Sie wurden als die Erinnerungen an Lily und James Potter bezeichnet, die in Winter Haven auf ihre Porträts gegossen werden sollten . Das Haus, das James und Lily als Rückzugsort eingerichtet hatten, befand sich in Alaska und würde ihr Zuhause sein, sobald sie das Vereinigte Königreich verlassen hatten.

Harry und Daphne sahen sich die Liste der Erinnerungen an und sahen, dass sie nummeriert waren. Sie nahmen die Helme und zogen sie an, setzten sich auf das Sofa und sahen einander an, wie es in dem Buch stand. Harry nahm die Phiole von Daphne und goss sie in den kleinen Becher auf der Oberseite des Helms und ließ sie dann das Gleiche zu seinem tun. Dann schlossen beide ihre Augen und ihr Verstand war in der Erinnerung.

 **Erinnerung**

Harry und Daphne blinzelten mit den Augen und sie standen in einem Raum. Als sie sahen, wie sich eine Tür öffnete, betraten Lily und James Potter das Zimmer und setzten sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Couch.

 _"Harry, Daphne, danke, dass ihr das getan habt, worum ich euch gebeten habe. Ich weiß, dass ihr viele Fragen habt, und Daphne sauer ist, dass Sie ungefragt mit unseren Sohn verlobt wurde. Daphne, ich möchte sagen, es tut mir so leid , aber dies wurde von Deinen und Harrys Großvater beschlossen, Harry trägt keine Schuld daran. Ihr hättet zusammen groß werden sollen, aber Dumbledore versiegelte unseren Willen, der deine Eltern zu seinem Wächter gemacht hätte. Du hättest noch drei Jahre Zeit gehabt, es zu erfahren, aber durch das Trimagische Turnier, wurde alles ein wenig beschleunigt", sagte Lily._

 _"Harry, von dem, was deine Mutter gesehen hat. Ist diese junge Dame, die neben dir sitzt, etwas besonders, behandle sie richtig. Im einen der Truhen findest du alle Schriften des Hauses Potter, Lies sie, studiere sie. Lerne von ihnen. Wir bringen euch beide weit, damit ihr Leben könnt. Die Truhe enthält auch alle Bücher für den Erben, um alles zu lernen, was er über das Haus wissen muss. Harry, Daphne, das ist nicht euer Krieg. Bitte, bei den Göttern, bleibt in Sicherheit und glaubt Dumbledore nicht, wenn er eine Prophezeiung über dich und Voldemort erwähnt. Sie wurde durch Lug und Betrug gesprochen", sagte James._

 _"Mein lieber Junge, ich wünschte, ich wäre dort, um diese Worte zu sagen. Bleib in Sicherheit, lebe ein langes Leben und gib mir ... Nein, gib uns viele Enkelkinder. Vergiss uns nie", sagte Lily und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange ._

 _"Harry, bevor wir dich gehen ließen, bin ich mir sicher, dass du die zwei großen Flaschen voller Erinnerungen gesehen hast. Wenn du nach Winter Haven kommst, wirst du ein Porträt von jedem von uns finden und ein größeres zwischen ihnen, das leer ist stell dir nur vor, dass du meine Erinnerungen darauf legst", sagte James mit einem Grinsen und fügte dann hinzu:" Tippe auf das Bild mit deinem Zauberstab, nachdem du die Erinnerungen eingegossen hast, und sag 'H_ _ **auriendum animatum imago**_ _', was auf Englisch animiertes Bild bedeutet. Dies wird es dem Bild ermöglichen, die Erinnerungen zu absorbieren und zu beleben. Es wird etwa 30 Tage dauern, bevor sie genügend Umgebungsmagie aufsaugen, und wir vollständig wach sind. Diese Erinnerungen wurden bis zum Morgen des Tages, an dem wir starben, und dann nach unserem Tod aufgenommen einer unserer Elfen hat sie in die Truhe gelegt und die Truhen in das Verlies deiner Mutter gelegt, wie es ihm befohlen wurde. Auf Wiedersehen, mein Sohn, und lebe Wohl."_

Harry und Daphne fühlten, wie sich die Magie der Helme zurückzog und sie sahen sich gegenseitig an. Vorsichtig die Helme entfernend, gossen sie die Erinnerungen zurück in die Phiolen und stellten sie wieder her.

"Das war interessant", sagte Harry, als er die Phiole ansah, und fügte dann hinzu: "Sie haben mich wirklich geliebt."

"Ja, das haben sie. Vergiss das nie. Wir werden tun, worum Sie gebeten haben. Raus aus dem Vereinigten Königreich und das Leben leben, das sie wollten", antwortete Daphne und lehnte sich dann hinüber und umarmte ihren Verlobten.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und dann kam ein gewaltiges Gähnen aus ihm heraus. Er entschuldigte sich, als Daphne aufstand und ihn in das Schlafzimmer schleppte, wo sie sich auf das bereits vorbereitete Bett legten. Zehn Minuten später waren sie fest eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Daphne wieder volle Kraft und Harry fühlte sich immer noch schlapp. Nach einer schnellen Mahlzeit gingen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo Daphne Harry zurück ins Bett schickte, während sie ihre Sachen durchsuchte. Sie weckte Harry zum Mittagessen. Erneut benutzten sie die Helme, um die zweite Erinnerung zu sehen, die von Nicolas Flamel über die magische Theorie handelte. Der dreistündige Vortrag gab den beiden Teenagern neue Erkenntnisse über Magie und wie sie funktionierte. Das Abendessen war eine Pflicht für sie beide, da sie Fragen zu ihrer schulischen Ausbildung beantworteten, Die Lehrer entdeckten gravierende Mängel an Wissen, und das, wo Dumbledore die Schule als „Beste Schule der Welt" bezeichnete. Eine Sache, die festgestellt wurde, war, dass beide, wenn sie die Zeitkammer verlassen hatten, bereit wären, die ZAG auf IVZ Standards in den Vereinigten Staaten abzulegen und mit der Art, wie sie unterrichtet werden würden, ihre UTZ im folgenden Jahr, wenn sie den festgelegten Unterrichtsplänen folgen würden.

Nach dem Abendessen stürzte Harry, während Daphne einen Liebesroman las, der von einer berühmten Hexe geschrieben wurde. Mimi hatte alle ihre Bücher und ihre Habseligkeiten gepackt. Obwohl sie sie alle schon einmal gelesen hatte, konnte sie diese in Ruhe lesen, nicht so, wie sie es in Hogwarts tun konnte, wegen ihres Hauslehrers. Sie war immer noch sauer, dass er die zwölf Bücher verbrannt hatte, die sie im ersten Jahr mitgebracht hatte. Das war eine andere Sache, die sie verärgerte, seine Einstellung zu ihr, war beabsichtigt. Es begann in ihrer ersten Klasse, als er Fragen auf ZAG und UTZ Level abfragte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry vor Daphne auf. Er ging die Bücher aus der dritten Truhe durch, als Daphne herauskam. Er stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen. Beide gingen zum Frühstück, wo Miss Holmes noch einmal nach ihnen schaute. Es schockierte sie, als sie herausfand, dass Harry voller Kraft war. Ein Zeitplan für ihre Ausbildung wurde wie folgt festgelegt:

 _Montag: Morgens, Verwandlung, Nachmittags Zauberkunst_

 _Dienstag: Morgens Kräuterkunde, Nachmittags Zaubertränke_

 _Mittwoch: Morgens Arithmantik, Nachmittags DADA_

 _Donnerstag: Morgens Muggelkunde, Nachmittags Vermögensverwaltung / Verzauberungen_

 _Freitag: Morgens Astronomie, Nachmittags Selbststudium / Hausaufgaben_

 _Samstag: Morgen Selbststudium, Hausaufgaben am Nachmittag_

 _Sonntag: Ruhetag_

Beide schauten sich die Liste an und dann fragte Harry: "Wer wird uns Astronomie lehren?"

"Das werde ich", sagte Bill, als er von seinem Frühstück aufblickte. "Ich habe ein Ohnegleichen UTZ in diesem Fach."

"Aber wie willst du es lehren? Wir sind unter der Erde? Wieso haben wir nur zwei Themen pro Tag?" Fragte Daphne.

"Eine der Decken des Raumes ist so eingerichtet, dass sie den Nachthimmel von verschiedenen Gringotts-Standorten aus zeigt. Wir werden damit in der Lage sein, euch das Wissen beizubringen. Es ist ähnlich wie die Decke der Großen Halle, aber wir werden Sie jederzeit wegen der Magie des Raumes nutzen können. In Bezug auf nur zwei Fächer werden die Klassen jeden Tag von 8 bis 12 und 13 bis 17 sein, also habt ihr im Grunde vier Unterrichtsthemen pro Tag", antwortete Bill er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Danke, Bill;" antwortete Harry und sagte dann zu Daphne: "Es werden anstrengende 15 Monate werden. Ich denke, wenn wir die Hausaufgaben sofort erledigen, können wir die Gedankenhelme nutzen, bevor wir zu Bett gehen."

"Ich stimme dir zu. Diese Gedankenhelme, die deine Mutter entworfen hat, sind fantastisch", sagte Daphne.

"Gedanken Helme?" Fragte Bill verwirrt.

Harry wandte sich wieder Bill zu und antwortete: "Ja, das sind ein paar Helme, die mit Runen bedeckt sind. Sie sehen irgendwie wie die alten Kreuzritterhelme aus, die die Kreuzfahrer während der Kriege im zwölften Jahrhundert im heiligen Land getragen haben. Oben auf dem Helm ist eine kleine Schüssel, in die du die Erinnerung hineingießt und dann guckst du sie und lernst etwas in der Erinnerung. Gestern haben wir eine dreistündige Erinnerung an Nicolas Flamel über magische Theorie verfolgt. Es war erstaunlich."

"Kann ich sie sehen?" Fragte Bill und dann fragten auch die anderen Tutoren.

"Lass mich gehen, um sie zu holen, ich werde dich in der Lounge treffen", antwortete Harry und verließ das Esszimmer.

Alle gingen in die Lounge und warteten, als Harry mit den geschrumpften Helmen in seiner Hand zurückkam. Er stellte sie ab, vergrößerte sie und öffnete sie und reichte den Lehrern die Helme.

Bill pfiff, während er die Runen auf dem Helm untersuchte, während Thorncrusher den Blick auf den hielt, was er sah. Dann reichte er seinen Kollegen den Helm, als er das Buch nahm, das Harry ihm reichte. Mit einer schnellen Welle seines Zauberstabs machte er Kopien des Buches und gab sie für jeden zur Untersuchung, während die Helme durch den Raum gingen. Mrs. Lanlock betrachtete die Liste der Erinnerungen. Sie war über die Themen überrascht, da sie eine Muggelgeborene aus den Vereinigten Staaten war.

"Wenn Sie all das lernen, können sie fast alles in der Magischen Welt machen."

"Aber das ist es, worüber wir nachgedacht haben. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, erschreckt mich einiges. Warum sollte ich wissen, wie man ein Gewehr oder eine Pistole abfeuert? Ich will niemanden erschießen. Sie sind illegal hier in Großbritannien", antwortete Harry.

"Ja, hier. Aber in den Staaten ist es eines der Bürgerrechte des Landes. Es sind die zweiten Verfassungsänderungen der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Nach dem, was wir Ihnen gesagt haben, werden Sie beide die Staatsbürgerschaft haben, sobald Sie hier fertig sind."sagte Mrs. Lanlock.

"Außerdem sind Waffen nicht nur dazu da, Menschen zu töten. Viele Leute benutzen sie für die Jagd, für die Verteidigung und nur zum Spaß. Mein Vater ist in Portland, Oregon, in der Strafverfolgung, aber er ist ein eifriger Jäger und liebt es zu schießen," antwortete die Heilerin.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Harry und fragte sich dann, ob Voldemort mit einer Waffe umgebracht werden könnte.

Die Gespräche liefen den halben Tag, und dann gingen Harry und Daphne, um die Truhen in ihre Zimmer zurückzubringen. Dort verbrachten sie Zeit damit, die dritte und vierte Erinnerung, die sich mit Runen und Arithmantik befassten, durchzugehen. Als sie fertig waren, hatte Harry in beiden Fächern einen grundlegenden Start in das dritte Jahr. Er und Daphne sprachen über sie, weil Daphne beide als ihre Wahlfächer gewählt hatte. Das Abendessen kam und ging, und Daphne begann, Harry in den zwei Fächern mit ihren Büchern für das dritte Jahr zu unterrichten. Harry zeichnete sich wegen seiner früheren profanen Mathekurse aus und es war eins von denen, in denen er gut war, aber es nicht zeigen konnte. Er lag in seinen Schrank und dachte als Kind über mathematische Probleme nach. Runen waren viel schwieriger für ihn, weil es im Grunde eine Fremdsprache war. Es war nicht so, dass es eine neue Sprache wäre, sondern dass es mehrere gab, die sich alle mit demselben Thema befassten. Harry stellte fest, dass er in der Nachhilfe von Daphne und dem Unterricht von Bill in diesem Fach gut abschneiden würde. Er wünschte, er hätte zumindest im dritten Jahr Arithmantik gewählt, anstatt Ron zuzuhören, und er fragte sich, warum er das tat. Viele Dinge mit Ron hatten ihn verwirrt, aber er nun soweit, dass er Ron, nie wieder vertrauen würde

Sein größtes Bedauern galt Hermine. Sie hatte versucht, bei ihm zu bleiben, aber der Gruppenzwang aus dem Haus hatte sie wirklich am Boden zerstört und sie gezwungen, ihm den Rücken zu kehren.

In dieser Nacht, als sie schliefen, begannen Erinnerungen auf ihn einzuströmen, die durch die gebrochenen Gedächtniszauber, die auf ihn gesprochen wurden, nun nicht mehr versteckt wurde. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brodelte er wütend über Dumbledore, und dem, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Harry sprach mit Bill und er schlug vor, dass beide Okklumentik lernen sollten, und sagte, dass Miss Holmes das Thema kannte und wahrscheinlich Bücher darüber hatte. Da sagte Daphne, sie wisse es und habe die Bücher in ihrem Koffer. Harry wollte frustriert seufzen, aber ein Blick in Bills und Daphnes Gesichter, und er fügte sich den dingen, und das er es lernen musste.. Der Rest des Sonntags verging wie im Flug und beide lernten mehr über die Helme und als sie früh in der Nacht auf Anregung von Bill zu Bett gingen, weil der folgende Tag der Beginn ihres neuen Lebens war.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Der Alarm wurde ausgelöst, als die beiden Teenager um sechs Uhr morgens aus dem Bett rollten um ihren ersten Unterricht zu beginnen. Sie duschten schnell, um aufzuwachen und zogen sich an, bevor sie um sieben Uhr zum Frühstück gingen. Um acht führte Mrs. Holmes die Teenager in den Krankenflügel und nach einer kurzen Überprüfung durch Mrs. Holmes gab sie Ihnen einige Tränke, die Harry jeden Tag für drei Monate einnehmen musste. Diese Tränke würden seiner Unterernährung und seinem verkümmerten Wachstum helfen und ihn dorthin bringen, wo er sein sollte. Sie war überrascht von dem Basilisk-Gift in seinem Körper und er erklärte, wie er gebissen wurde, als er zwölf war und wie Dumbledores´ Phönix ihn geheilt hatte. Zu der Zeit, als er mit den Zaubertränken fertig war, war er nicht mehr 1,65 Meter groß, er wuchs zu einer stattlichen Größe von 1,85 Meter. Seine Sehkraft wurde erst korrigiert, als der entsprechende Trank fertig war. Es dauerte fast einen Monat, um ihn brauen, aber am Ende des ersten Monats verbrachte er drei Tage damit, seine Sehnerven zu korrigieren, er hatte nun keine Brille mehr nötig, etwas was Daphne liebte, weil Sie seine Augen deutlich sehen konnte.

Im ersten Monat gingen die beiden noch mal ihre Unterlagen zu Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, DADA, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Astronomie durch. Dies führte auch dazu, dass Harry Arithmantik und Runen lernte, während es für Daphne eine Auffrischung war. Er kämpfte mit Runen, stieg aber durch Arithmantik und konnte aufgrund seiner Muggelschulbildung die Hälfte des dritten Schuljahres im ersten Monat durcharbeiten. Alte Runen schaffte er zu einen Viertel, aber er kämpfte sich mit eiserner Entschlossenheit durch das Thema. Auch in Vermögensverwaltung lernten Harry und Daphne viel, aber Selbst dann wuchs es beiden über die Köpfe, aufgrund der vielen Geschäfte, an denen Harry Anteile besaß und viele auch in den Vereinigten Staaten. Eine Sache, die er vorhatte, war, etwas von seinem Familienwein zu holen, damit sie einen Weinkeller hatten, wenn sie dorthin kamen, wo sie hingehen wollten, und einige Flaschen an Bloodthirst zu verschenken, seid er einige Mahlzeiten mit Ihnen eingenommen hatte.

Was die Erinnerung an Harry betraf, so stürzten sich Harry und Daphne mit aller Macht auf sie. Er lernte die Version seiner Mutter von Runen und Arithmantik, die Kampfmagie seines Vaters mit Verwandlung und DADA kombiniert. Zur gleichen Zeit lernten sie beide (auf der "falschen" Seite der Straße, wie sie in den USA fahren würden) und während Harry zum Automechaniker ausgebildet wurde und lernte, wie man ein Auto reparierte, nahm Daphne Unterricht in Kochen, Konservieren und Lagerung von Lebensmitteln für den Winter sowie das Haushalten.

Eines Nachts fragte Daphne: "Harry, wie hast du all diese Narben bekommen?"

Harry erstarrte und sah seine zukünftige Frau in Angst an.

"Harry?"

Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor er antwortete: "Bitte frag mich nicht."

"Harry, ich möchte wissen, wieso dein Rücken und deine Brust so vernarbt sind. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Ich versuche dich zu verstehen", bettelte Daphne.

Als eine Träne aus seinem rechten Auge rann, blickte er in Daphne's blaue Augen und mit einer tiefen Stimme, die kaum zu hören war, antwortete er: "Mein Onkel und Cousin."

"Was meinst du?" Fragte Daphne, als sie näher zu ihm rutschte, als sie die Träne sah.

"Als ich fünfzehn Monate alt war, wurde ich auf der Schwelle des Hauses meiner Tante und meines Onkels gelegt. Sie hassen mich ... nein, nicht hassen, sie verachten mich und betrachten mich als Luftverschwendung. In zehn langen, einsamen Jahren wurde ich geschlagen, wenn es mir besser ging als mein Cousin. Zufällige Magie zeigte oder Sie sogar falsch ansah . Das

Lieblingsdisziplinarwerkzeug meines Onkels war ein Nietengürtel. Er hatte einen schlechten Tag, es war der Fehler des Freaks. Ein Verkauf ging nicht durch. Es ist der Fehler des Freaks. Dudley hat einen Test nicht bestanden, es ist der Fehler des Freaks. Dudley stieß sich am Zeh, es ist die Schuld des Freaks. Benzinpreise sind gestiegen, der Freak ist daran schuld. Jedes Mal wurde ich dafür geschlagen. Dann war da Dudley. Wenn ich gesehen wurde, wie ich etwas von den Köchen erhielt, jagten er und seine Bande mich und verprügelten mich, sofern sie mich erwischten. "Dann kamen die Briefe und ich fand heraus, dass ich kein Freak war, sondern ein Zauberer. Sie versuchten weg zu laufen, aber Hagrid fand uns und verpasste meinem Cousin einen Schweineschwanz und gab mir meinen Brief, in dem ich herausfand, dass ich ein Zauberer und kein Freak war, etwas besser, aber nicht viel mehr", antwortete Harry.

Als Harry endlich Daphne seine Geschichte erzählte, rannen ihr Tränen aus den Augen, und Sie umarmte ihn dann fest. Sobald Harry eingeschlafen war, schrieb sie einen Brief, den sie Bloodthirst übergeben würde, dort schrieb Sie alles hinein, was Harry ihr erzählt hatte, während sie in ihrem Tagebuch Rache schwor. Ein paar Tage später gab sie den Brief an Thorncrusher, damit er es Bloodthirst geben konnte, und bat ihn, gegen die Familie von Harry´s Mutter zu klagen. Die Kobolde würden für Sie Rache nehmen, denn in den Aufzeichnungen des Hauses Potter sah sie Zahlungen an die Dursleys für das Wohlergehen von Harry. Und die Kobolde hassten Diebe. Sie bat die Kobolde darum, Dudley zu verschonen, denn auch er war ein Opfer. Es lief alles auf 2 Männer hinaus. Vernon Dursley und Albus Dumbledore und in dem Brief stellte sie sicher, dass sie beide für schuldig befunden wurden.

Sie gingen auch den Plan durch, wie Sie nach Amerika auswandern würden und wie sie Reisen würden. Harrys Mutter hatte Karten und Vorschläge hinterlassen und schlug vor, dass sie die erste Woche in Key West verbringen sollten, dann sollten sie nach Orlando reisen um in die Parks gehen. Ihr Grund war, dass alle Kinder nach Disney World gehen sollten, aber Harry und Daphne entschieden, dass sie warten würden, bis sie nach Kalifornien kämen, um nach Disneyland zu gehen, wie Lily es getan hat, als die Familie in den späten Sechzigern in Kalifornien war. Dann würden sie den Highway 75 nach I-10 und nach Mobile, Alabama, überqueren, wo sie sich mit einem Alexander Jones treffen sollten, um noch mehr Gedächtnisflaschen zu holen, um dann weiter auf der I-10 bis zur Highway I-12 den I-55 kreuzend einen gewissen Craig Whittleson in Hammond treffen. Dann würden sie die I-55 nach Jackson, Mississippi, nehmen, wo sie Diana White treffen sollten. Danach ging es geradeaus auf die I-64 und umschlang die Westseite von Saint Louis und gegenüber auf der I-70 und direkt nach Kansas City, damit Harry seine ZAG nehmen konnte, bevor Sie zur Westküste fahren sollten. Nach Harry´s ZAG schlug Lily mehrere Wege vor, um an die Westküste zu kommen, aber sie schlug auch vor, dass sie nach Arizona gehen sollten, um den Grand Canyon zu sehen und dann nach Kalifornien und auf die I-5 nach Seattle, wo Daphne ihre ZAG nehmen würde. Sie schlug vor, dass sie sie sich in zwei Städte aufteilen sollten, wenn Dumbledore Harry´s sah, würde er nicht auf Daphne treffen, und somit nicht annehmen, dass Sie zusammen unterwegs sind. Während Daphne ihre ZAH nehmen würde, konnte Harry eine Fähre oder irgendeine Art von Transportmittel finden, um sie zu ihrem endgültigen Ziel zu bringen. Lily schlug auch vor,dass Sie sich mit Lebensmittel und sonstigen Vorräten eindecken sollen, und diese in einen Wohnmobil verstauen sollten, den das Leben in Amerika war teuer. Sie hatte eine Liste von Dingen hinterlassen, von denen sie dachte, dass sie sie brauchen würden. Harry und Daphne beschlossen, dass sie die Vorräte kaufen würden, während sie durch das Land fuhren. Mit ihrer Magie könnten sie den Wohnwagen auch innen größer und leichter machen oder sie könnten die Schränke magisch vergrößern.

Der erste Monat ging zu Ende und sie feierten Daphnes Geburtstag am 15. Juli. Sie war jetzt fünfzehn und Harry schenkte ihr eines der Geschenke, die er bei Harrods gekauft hatte. Es war eine Halskette aus Diamant und Saphir, die elftausend Pfund kostete. Als er sie gekauft hatte, versuchte der Manager des Ladens ihn diese zu verweigern, aber seine schwarze Bankkarte und ein Anruf bei der Bank hatten den Verkauf schnell abgeschlossen und die Gegenstände in seinem Rucksack verstaut.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dolores Umbridge, Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers, watschelte die Winkelgasse hinauf; Sie war auf dem Weg zum Tagespropheten, um dem Herausgeber eine neue Reihe von verleumderischen Geschichten um den Lügner Harry Potter, zu geben Sie mochte den Bericht darüber, dass er ein Parselmund war und seine Mitschüler in seinem zweiten Jahr angegriffen hatte. Aber diejenigen, seinen Charakter in zweifel zogen, waren wirklich gut geschrieben und sollten sein Image mehr schädigen und ihrer lieben süßen Corny helfen, wie sie ihn privat nannte.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Büro und watschelte an der Empfangsdame vorbei in Richtung Redaktionsbüro. Sie klopfte nicht einmal an und ließ die Geschichten auf dem Schreibtisch vor dem Mann fallen.

"Sie können auch anklopfen", knurrte Cuffe, als er die Dokumente aufhob und sie ansah.

In ihrer überschwänglichen Melodie antwortete sie: "Ich brauche das nicht. Die sind für die Zeitung von morgen. Sehen Sie zu, dass sie gedruckt werden."

Cuffe nahm die Geschichten, las sie schnell und ließ sie in den Mülleimer fallen. "Entschuldigung, ich kann das nicht tun. Der Mehrheitseigentümer sagt, keine Angriffe mehr auf Dumbledore oder Potter."

"Mein lieber, lieber Mann, Sie müssen verwirrt sein, das Ministerium ist der Mehrheitseigentümer und Sie werden Sie drucken ..."

"Nein, Sie sind nicht mehr der Mehrheitseigentümer. Das Ministerium besitzt vierundzwanzig Prozent der Zeitung. Die Zeitung hat einen anderen Mehrheitseigentümer, der neunundvierzig Prozent besitzt und er sagte uns, wir sollten aufhören", antwortete Cuffe, als er dachte: "Nimm das du Kröte."

"Das ist eine Lüge, wir besitzen ..."

"Das ist keine Lüge, die Anweisung kommt von einen Alten und Noblen Haus und wir wurden aufgefordert, das zu tun. Nun, das wird alles sein", sagte Cuffe, als er auf die Tür zeigte.

"Wer soll es sein?" Forderte Umbridge zu wissen.

"Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich es nicht sagen soll. Guten Tag", antwortete Cuffe.

"Der Minister wird davon erfahren!" Kreischte Umbridge und verließ wütend die Redaktionsräume.

Als die Tür zuknallte, sagte Cuffe: »Wieso ich?«

Die Nachwehen kamen, als der Minister ins das Büro der Redaktion gestürmt kam und von den Anwälten der Zeitung abgewiesen wurde. Sie erzählten dem Minister die neuen Regeln, die umgesetzt worden waren, und dass alle Geschichten von nachweisbaren Erinnerungen gestützt sein mussten. Kimmkorn war stinksauer, dass ihre Geschichten in den Mülleimer geworfen wurden, ebenso wie einige andere, die sich weigerten, nachweisbare Erinnerungen einzureichen. Am Ende der Woche, nachdem Cuffe mehrere vernichtende Leitartikel geschrieben hatte, stieg die Auflage der Zeitung um zwanzig Prozent, weil sie gesehen hatten, dass es eine gute Sache war.

Das Ministerium startete eine eigene Zeitung, aber es scheiterte innerhalb von Monaten aufgrund der neuen Einstellung im Tagespropheten und einem Mangel an Abonnenten der neuen Zeitung.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Im zweiten Monat gingen Harry und Daphne ihre Ausbildung im zweiten Schuljahr. Harry beendete seine Arithmantik Ausbildung im dritten Jahr und widmete sich wieder mehr den Alten Runen. Während dieser Zeit gingen Harry und Daphne auch die Erinnerungen durch. Harry ging besonders auf die Gewehr- und Pistolenerinnerungen ein, wie er mit Schusswaffen umgehen konnte, die seine Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie gingen auch durch die Erinnerungen für Geschichte der Magie, da Sie dafür keinen Lehrer hatten. Die Erinnerungen für diese Klasse stammten von einem IVZ-Lehrer und nicht vom alten Binns, wo sie jedes Mal einschliefen, sodass sie viel lernten, was auf den Internationalen ZAG und UTZ gelehrt wurde.

Sogar Bill benutzte die Helme, um mehr über die Muggelwelt zu lernen, während Harry und Daphne mit den anderen Tutoren im Unterricht waren. In der zweiten Woche und ihrem dritten Test ihrer Klassen in der Zeitkammer bestanden sie mit Bravour. Ihre größte Aufgabe war es, die Hausaufgaben für vier Klassen pro Klasse zu machen, da die Unterrichtseinheiten vier Stunden lang waren. Hausaufgaben nahmen den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit samstags und sonntags und einiges vom Freitagabend in Anspruch, erlaubten ihnen jedoch, die Helme mindestens einmal pro Nacht und zu benutzen, um sich zu entspannen oder dafür, dass Daphne ihn beibrachte, wie Harry sich als Lord verhalten musste.

In der dritten Woche des zweiten Monats beendeten sie ihre Studien über das zweite Schuljahr, und die vierte Woche war eine Überarbeitung des zweiten Jahres und Tests, um zu sehen, wie sie standen. Bill und der Rest der Tutoren waren entschlossen, dass die beiden Teenager ihre ZAG mit einem O bei allen Klassenprüfungen bestehen würden. Nachdem die Kurse im zweiten Jahr beendet waren, nahmen sie sich ein Wochenende frei und Harry beendete die Arithmantikstudien und die der Alten Runen, und Sie waren begeistert, dass Sie dem Zeitplan voraus waren. Während Sie in der Zeitkammer waren, setzte Bloodthirst die Dinge in Bewegung, welche bald ihren Höhepunkt erreichen sollten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Cornelius Fudge stürmte mit Umbridge und seinen beiden Wachen durch die Eingangstür zum Tagespropheten und verlangte, Cuffe zu sehen. Zehn Minuten später wurde er in das Redaktionsbüro geführt, wo er Cuffe hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen mit einen anderen Mann, den er nicht kannte, an seiner Seite sitzend.

"Sie, verschwinden hier", knurrte Fudge wütend zu den ihn unbekannten Mann.

Devon Blackshire grinste den Minister an und sagte: "Nein."

"NEIN! WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, DASS SIE NEIN SAGEN? WISSEN SIE, WER ICH BIN?" Schrie Fudge und Spucke flog aus seinen Mund.

"Ja, ein lauter und durch und durch widerlicher Mann mit Größenwahn, weil er der Minister für Zauberei ist ist", antwortete Devon und sagte dann: "Jetzt halten Sie die Klappe und hören zu!"

Fudge fing an, purpurn zu werden, als der Mann ihn herunterließ.

"Mein Name ist Devon Blackshire und ich bin der persönliche Anwalt für den Mehrheitseigentümer dieser Zeitung, einer Zeitung, die ein privates Unternehmen ist, das teilweise dem Ministerium gehört. Jetzt jedoch besitzt mein Mandant neunundvierzig Prozent des Unternehmens. Sie. Ich bin hier, weil ich ein Altes und Nobles Haus vertrete, und nein, ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, welche Familie ich vertrete. Ich habe keine Berechtigung, Ihnen dies mitzuteilen. Ihre Angriffe auf Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore werden aufhören ... _jetzt_! Die Zeitung wird wieder respektabel, oder sie wird stillgelegt und und reorganisiert ... "

"Auroren verhaften Sie diesen Mann wegen Untreue und Verrat", schrie Fudge.

"Wirklich? Wollen Sie mich wirklich wegen einer erfundenen Anklage festnehmen lassen? Gringotts würde das einfach lieben", antwortete Devon.

"Was sollen diese Kreaturen mit annähender Intelligenz schon tun?", Höhnte Umbridge.

"Nun, ich bin auch bei ihnen angestellt und ich wurde auf Ihren Wunsch und den eines Noblen und Alten Hauses geschickt, das einen guten Teil dieses Geschäftes besitzt. Was glauben Sie wird passieren?"

"Nichts wird passieren. Auroren bringen diesen Mann nach Askaban, genau jetzt", befahl Fudge, und wieder spuckte er aus seinem Mund.

"Wirklich? Sind sie wirklich so unfassbar dumm?", Antwortete Devon, als er seinen Revers berührte, "Bloodthirst, haben Sie alles gehört?"

"Wir haben alles gehört. Ich habe zu dieser Zeit alle Verliese von Fudge und Umbridge beschlagnahmt, und ich meine alle Verliese", kam eine Stimme zurück,

"DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT TUN!" Umbridge schrie auf.

"Wir können durch einen Vertrag von 1721, wenn Angestellte von Gringotts bedroht werden", antwortete die Stimme.

Umbridge´s Mund klappte zu bei diesen Worten zu, aber ihre Gedanken rasten darüber, wie man diesen Vertrag umgehen sollte, aber in der Geschichte der Magie war sie nie sehr stark, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es anstellen könnte.

Fudge hielt sich zurück, als er darüber nachdachte, was gedruckt werden sollte und sie ... er hatte keine Möglichkeit, es aufzuhalten. Er wandte sich ab, verließ das Büro und ging zurück zum Ministerium, um über einen Weg nachzudenken, wie er die Zeitung übernehmen konnte. Es war während dieser Zeit, dass Umbridge daran dachte, ihre eigene Zeitung zu schreiben, damit sie drucken konnten, was sie wollten. Es würde mehrere Wochen dauern, bis sie aufgebaut sein würde und sie müssten eine Presse finden, aber sie würden mit Hilfe von seinen Freunden wie den Malfoy´s hab

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Im dritten Monat vertiefte sich das Paar in das Training und das Wiederholen der Themen aus dem dritten Jahr. Thorncrusher war vom Vermögensverwaltung zu Grund Verzauberungen gewechselt, da Harry derzeit in der Zeitkammer fest saß. Während dies geschah, hatten sowohl Daphne als auch Harry die Erinnerungen an Dunkle Magie benutzt, die Lily gelernt oder gekauft hatte. Sie lernten Okklumentik von den Denkarien und beide fanden das auswendig lernen einfach und erfüllend, da es Sie Ihren Müttern näher brachte. Daphnes Mutter war eine Zauberin, und die Helme, die sie benutzten, waren von Lily Potter verzaubert und die Erinnerungen ließen sie durch Thorncrusher's Klasse fliegen.

Während dieser Zeit fing Harry an, Runen und Arithmantik für das vierte Jahr zu lernen, während es eine Wiederholung für Daphne war. Bill brachte ihnen auch einige Fluchbrecher bei, so dass er zeigen konnte, wie die beiden Gebiete zusammenarbeiteten. Er hoffte, die beiden als Fluchbrecher gewinnen zu können, ohne zu wissen, dass sich dafür nicht interessierten. Sie hatten andere Pläne und diese Pläne waren einfach, Ihr Leben leben und eine Familie gründen.

Harry´s Geburtstag kam und er war jetzt fünfzehn Jahre alt. Jeder unter der Zeitdehnung bekam er eine Feier und Geschenke. Von Thorncrusher bekam er einen Dolch, der messerscharf war und alles durchschneiden konnte. Mr. Dwight gab ihnen einen Trank, der ihnen helfen würde, ihre Animagusform zu finden. Bill schenkte Harry ein fortgeschrittenes Buch über Flucherkennungen und ein weiteres über Zaubersprüche. Miss Lanlock versorgte ihn mit einer Salbe, die, wenn sie sie jeden Tag für einen Monat auf dem Rücken aufgetragen werden würde, die meisten Narben verschwinden ließ. Sie schenkte ihm auch ein Tränkebuch über seltene Tränke aus ihrer eigenen Bibliothek. Mr. Brindle gab jedem von ihnen ein Zauberstabholster, während Mrs. Holmes ihm eine Reihe von Defensivbüchern über DADA gab. Daphne gab ihm das Beste Geschenk, als sie sagte, dass sie daran Arbeiten würde, dass Ihre künftige Ehe funktionieren würde, und sie würden ihren Enkelkindern in der fernen Zukunft von ihrem Leben erzählen können und sie versprach ihm, dass Sie ihm so viele Kinder schenken würde, wie er wollte, damit er das Leben leben konnte, dass er nie hatte. Für ihn war es dass, was er am meisten wollte, eine eigene Familie.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dobby ging in den Ligusterweg 4 und begann, Elfenzauber im Haus zu platzieren, wie es Bloodthirst empfohlen hatte, als er ihn rief. Die Schutzzauber würden verhindern, dass Mad Eye irgendetwas in das Haus sehen würde, und so würden sie nicht erkennen, dass Meister Potter nicht zu Hause war. Er stellte dort auch Zauber auf, dass ein Schatten vor dem Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss zu sehen war, ein Buch lesend oder an seinem Schreibtisch essend. Zur gleichen Zeit legte er den Dursleys einen Zauber auf, um zu ignorieren, dass Harry nicht da war oder die Hausarbeiten nicht so machte, wie er es sollte.

Dobby´s Täuschung war so gut, dass er all seine Beobachter einschließlich Remus und seinem erhöhten Geruchssinn täuschte, dass er nicht da war. Am Ende der Woche war Dumbledore so überzeugt, dass seine Waffe wirklich dort war, wo er sein sollte, sodass er zu den Treffen der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer gehen konnte, die er verpasst hatte und in einer anderen Realität wäre er wegen Nichteinhaltung entfernt worden. Stattdessen hielt er seine Position und konnte Kräfte gegen Tom sammeln.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Im folgenden Monat flogen Harry und Daphne durch ihre Kurse, außer Alte Runen für Harry. Er hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, die Hunderte von Runen auswendig zu lernen, die er für die Tests im vierten Jahr brauchen würde, die Bill ihm gegeben hatte. In Zauberkunst brachte Harry Daphne und Mrs. Holmes und Mr. Dwight bei, wie man den Patronus-Zauberspruch zaubert. Daphnes war eine Schlange, während Miss Holmes und Mr. Dwight eine Eule und ein Hase waren. Verwandlung unter Mr. Dwight ließ sie Verschwindezauber und den Beginn der Animagus-Verwandlung üben. DADA unter Miss Holmes lies sie Zaubersprüche aus den Vereinigten Staaten und Japan lernen. Sie brachte ihnen auch Japanisch bei, sodass sie sie zaubern konnten, ohne dass jemand wusste, welcher Zauberspruch gesprochen wurde. Mr. Brindle arbeitete an Zauberkunst im vierten und fünften Jahr und Miss Lanlock kümmerte sich um ihre Lehre in Tränke und Kräuterkunde. Als sie mit Kräuterkunde im vierten Jahr fertig waren, versprach Harry Daphne, dass sie eine Reihe von Gewächshäusern haben würden, wo sie magische Pflanzen für ihre Tränke züchten konnte. Daphne zeichnete sich bei Zaubertränke Prüfung mit einer 0 ++ aus, während Harry ein starkes EE hatte, weil Snape sein Interesse an der Klasse vernichtet hatte, aber Mrs. Lanlock brachte ihn langsam in die Klasse zurück.

Die Nächsten paar Monate brachten beide Teens auf IVZ-Standards, die weit über den britischen Standards lagen, die im Laufe der Jahre vom Ministerium verwässert worden waren, weil Reinblüter nicht schlechter als Schlammblüter sein konnten. Daphne begann auch, Harry Latein mithilfe der Erinnerungen in den Denkarium zu unterrichten. Beide Teenager waren eines Morgens überrascht, als sie in die Lounge gingen, um Mr. Dwight an einem Weihnachtsbaum arbeiten zu sehen, während Mr. Brindle Zauber wie Professor Flitwick während der Weihnachtsferien benutze. Sie waren beide überrascht, dass sie seit sechs Monaten unter

Es würde die nächsten neun Monate dauern, bis sie es schaffen würden, aber sie würden beide Animagus werden. Beide waren wegen des Tranks, den sie genommen hatten, über ihre Formen nicht überrascht. Daphne war eine Diamantklapperschlange, während Harrys Form ein Peregin Falke war. Sie würden sich beide registrieren, wenn sie ihre ZAG in den Vereinigten Staaten nehmen würden, damit sie das Gesetz einhalten würden.

Im achten Monat in der Zeitkammer hatten sie ihr sechstes Schuljahr begonnen und arbeiteten an ihren UTZ, sie wünschten sich, sie könnten gleichzeitig sowohl ZAG als auch die UTZ nehmen, aber das Gesetz sagte, sie könnten nur einen Abschluss nach dem anderen nehmen. Zwischen den Prüfungen musste ein Jahr vergehen. Also planten sie, in diesem Jahr ihre ZAG in Kansas City und Seattle zu machen und im nächsten Sommer würden sie nach Seattle zurückkehren und ihre UTZ mit der Schule abschließen und vielleicht später vielleicht sogar einen Meister zu machen, wenn sie wollten.

Eines Morgens, vierzehn Monate nach der Zeitdehnung, ging Harry früher zu Zauberkunst und öffnete die Tür, um eine Notiz auf der Tafel zu sehen. Er setzte sich hin, öffnete das Buch, wie es auf der Tafel stand, und begann das nächste Kapitel zu lesen. Er war tief in das Buch vertieft, als er ein Geräusch hörte und aufschaute, als Daphne in den Klassenraum kam und lächelte. "Guten Morgen, Liebste", sagte er, während er das Zauberbuch, das er studierte, beiseite stellte.

"Daphne erwiderte das Lächeln, als sie herüber ging und sich neben ihren zukünftigen Ehemann setzte," Auch dir einen guten Morgen."

"Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Fragte Harry.

"Habe ich. Was ist mit dir?" Fragte Daphne, als sie ihre Tasche öffnete, ihre Runenbücher und Schreibgeräte herauszog und sie schnell aufstellte.

"Mr. Brindle wird heute nicht hier sein. Er hat ein Treffen mit all unseren anderen Lehrern und schlägt vor, dass wir uns selbstständig weiterarbeiten", sagte Harry, als er auf die Notiz an der Tafel zeigte.

Daphne schaute auf Tafel, las die Nachricht und zog ihr Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Sie wussten, dass ab Mitte nächsten Montags, Praktische Übungen anstanden, für Ihre ZAG Prüfungen.

In den nächsten drei Wochen, wiederholten Sie alles, für Ihre ZAG Prüfungen. Am Montag in der Mitte des fünfzehnten Monats beginnen ihre ZAG Prüfungen beginnend mit Zauberkunst, gefolgt von Verwandlung. Am Ende der Woche waren Sie erschöpft. Alles was sie taten, auch an den Wochenenden, war Schlafen, Essen und wieder Schlafen um Ihr Energielevel zu regenerieren. Sie würden die nächsten zwei Wochen damit verbringen, die Erinnerungen soweit wie möglich durchzugehen.. Daphne fand einige interessante Dinge, die Sie interessant fand und lernen wollte, während Harry anderen Hobby´s nachging. Währen der letzten fünfzehn Monate schrieb sie ein Tagebuch über Ihre Zeit in der Kammer, welches sich ein Tag nach verlassen der Kammer in ein richtiges Buch verwandeln würde.

In der Nacht, bevor sie für die letzte Nacht in der Zeitkammer schliefen, packten sie all ihre Habseligkeiten ein, aßen mit allen ihren Lehrern zu Abend und gingen dann früh ins Bett, weil sie früh aufstehen wollten, um die letzten Minuten mit ihrem neuen Freunden und Lehrern zu verbringen, bevor sie die Räume verließen, um in ihr neues Leben zu reisen. Daphne und Harry waren jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt und als sie das Zimmer verließen. Einen Monat nach Ihrer Hochzeit würden Sie erneut in der Zeit reisen, um Ihren jeweiligen siebzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern. Sie hatten den nächsten Teil der Fluchtmission mit Hilfe von Bloodthirst und einem Stapel Dokumente, die Thorncrusher ihnen gegeben hatte, geplant. Sie würden in Gretna Green heiraten, zur Bank zurückkehren, sich von ihren Lieben verabschieden und einen Monat in die Vergangenheit zurück reisen. Sie würden dann von Heathrow nach Fort Lauderdale fliegen, um ihr neues Leben zu beginnen. Einmal in Fort Lauderdale, würden sie eine 7-tägige Kreuzfahrt durch die Bahamas machen, bevor sie nach Fort Lauderdale zurückkehren würden. Nachdem sie ihr Fahrzeug abgeholt hatten, das Bloodthirst für sie bestellt hatte, würden sie nach Norden auf Lily´s geplanter Route gehen. Als sie die Route der Kreuzfahrt studierten, fanden sie heraus, dass die Nordic Empresses den Hafen am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft in Fort Lauderdale verlassen würde. Bloodthirst hatte die Hochzeitssuite für sie gebucht.

Ein paar Tage, nachdem Sie wieder in zurück waren, von ihrer Zeitreise in Gringotts, setzte sich Harry den Ring des Oberhaupts der Familie Potter auf und gab Daphne den Ring, der Sie zu Lady Potter machte. Bloodthirst sagte den beiden, dass die Blutzauber um den Ligusterweg in den nächsten 3-5 Tagen fallen, sollten ( Es würde mich aber nicht überraschen, wenn es zwei Wochen dauern sollte, bis Dumbledore es bemerkt, er hat wichtige Versammlung in der IVZ die er nicht verpassen darf ) sodass Dumbledore erst dann das Haus untersuchen kann. Zu dieser Zeit, solltet Ihr euer Ziel in Winter Haven erreicht haben und die Amulette tragen, die euch vor Fawkes und Eulenpost schützen sollten.. Ein Postumleitungszauber wurde auch auf sie übertragen, und die Briefe werden an ein Postfach innerhalb von Gringotts geliefert, wo Sie eingelagert werden.

Thorncrusher kam mit einer Truhe herbei und sagte: "Ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Bloodthirst und mir für euch.Möge es euch helfen, eure Studien in euren Heim und auch euer Leben zu verbessern."

Harry und Daphne bedankten sich bei ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und gingen um Elf Uhr ins Bett, nachdem Sie sich vergewissert haben, dass die Truhen gepackt waren und alles verstaut war. Der Wecker klingelte um sechs Uhr am nächsten Morgen. Sie standen auf, duschten und zogen sich an, um den Tag zu beginnen. Sie waren Ihre Nachtkleidung in die Koffer verschlossen diese anschließend und gingen dann letzten Frühstück mit Ihren Lehrern.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Einen Monat, bevor die Kinder von der Schule nach Hause kamen, hatte Molly ihre Brut gesammelt, als Sie ihren Preis für ihre Tochter im Auto seines Onkels gesehen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, durchfuhr ihr der Gedanke, dass all sein Geld bald Ihr und Ihrer Tochter gehören würde. Sie musste sich noch daran erinnern, Ron einen Vergesssenszauber zu unterziehen, sobald er in ihren Händen war und Potter tot sein würde. Sie dachte, Sie hätte es richtig gemacht, als Sie Arthur umgarnte und dann, fand Sie heraus, dass Sie nicht das Geld hatten, weil seine Mutter aus der Blackfamilie verstoßen wurde, weil Sie einen Blutsverräter geheiratet hatte. Sie hatte mit der Planung begonnen, als Ihr Ältester geboren war, und hatte bereits eine Kandidatin im Kopf, als ihr Sohn das Land verließ, um für die Kobolde zu arbeiten. Also plante Sie erneut, und konzentrierte sich auf Charlie, der erst professionell Quidditch spielen sollte, um Später im Ministerium Karriere zu machen, doch auch Charlie floh aus dem Land, also wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem jüngsten Paar zu, als Ron sich mit Potter im Zug anfreundete, hüpfte Sie fast vor Freude. Er hielt jeden bis Oktober von ihm fern, als das Schlammblut sich ihnen anschloss. Egal, sie änderte nur ihren Plan, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie schlau sie war, und entschied, dass sie sich damit begnügen würde, das Ron seine Liebe für Sie entdecken würde. Dann gab Sie Potter Tränke damit er seine Gefühle für Ginny entdecken würde, aber in kleinen Dosen, doch dieses verdammte Tagebuch ruinierte es fast und sie musste wieder anfangen.

Im dritten Jahr begann sie, die Tränke in Snacks zu füllen, die sie den Kindern schickte, zu denen Hermine und Potter gehörten, aber Hermine aß sie nie und gab sie Lavender, die sie nicht kannte. Voriges Jahr kam und dieses verflixte Turnier und Harry wurde hineingezogen und Ron drehte Harry den Rücken zu und brachte ganz Gryffindor dazu, seiner Führung zu folgen, was dazu führte, dass Hermine ihn ebenfalls verließ. Ron wurde auf ihren Befehl hin gebeten, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen, aber Harry lehnte es ab und sagte ihm, er solle ohne Besen einen fliegenden Sprung vom höchsten Turm des Schlosses machen.

Molly wartete, bis Arthur zur Arbeit gegangen war, die Zwillinge entgnomten den Garten und Ginny war bei den Lovegoods, bevor sie Ron in ihr Schlafzimmer schleppte und einen Schweigezauber sprach und anfing zu schreien "WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? DU SOLLTEST SEINEN FREUND SPIELEN, STATTDESSEN BRINGST DU DAS GANZE HAUS GEGEN IHN AUF! "

Ron war blass, als er seiner Mutter zuhörte, die schrie, und er spürte, wie ein Tropfen Urin über sein Bein lief, was seine Mutter wieder abschreckte.

"Du bist ein widerliches Schwein. Ich sollte dich einfach in einen verwandeln und dich auf eine Schweinefarm bringen", höhnte Molly.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mum, ich habe die Anweisungen des Schulleiters befolgt. Bring das Haus gegen ihn auf und nach der ersten Aufgabe, entschuldigst du dich, aber er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Mum, ich habe es wirklich versucht", antwortete Ron ängstlich.

Molly sah ihren Sohn an und schnappte laut: "Der Schulleiter gehört nicht zu dieser Familie. Er hat keine Meinung darüber, was du tust. Du hast zwei Jahre Arbeit ruiniert."

Run ließ seinen Kopf hängen, als wäre er beschämt und dachte an die zweihundert Galleonen in seinem geheimen Versteck in seinem Zimmer, die der Schulleiter ihm bezahlt hatte: "Es tut mir leid."

„Geh, geh und hilf den Zwillingen ", knurrte Molly wütend, da sie nur hoffen konnte, dass die Magie des Ehevertrags funktionierte, bei dem sie hoffte, dass er sich aktivieren würde, aber selbst Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher. Da er nie die Pottercharta im Verlies gesehen hatte.

Sie ging die Treppe hinunter, als sie zu einem geheimen Abteil in der Küche kam, um einen bestimmten goldenen Schlüssel zu holen, denn sie brauchten Dinge für das Haus, bis sie ins Hauptquartier zogen und die Putzutensilien waren eine notwendig, da Albus gesagt hatte, das Haus sei verdreckt. Als sie das Abteil öffnete und anfing, Dinge zu bewegen, konnte sie den Schlüssel nicht finden und hoffte, dass der Junge diesen nicht mit der Magie, die in den Schlüssel eingebaut war, zurückgerufen hatte. Mit einem Knurren würde sie ihr eigenes Geld verwenden müssen, bis Albus den Schlüssel zurückbekam, damit sie mehr Gold aus den Tresoren dieser Brut abziehen konnten. Es war nicht so, als würde er es brauchen, nachdem er sich Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, stellte und durch seine Hände st

Als sie zur Tür gingen, wollte Molly ihre Söhne bitten herein zukommen, als der Kamin aufflammte und Bill hereinkam.

"Bill" Sie eilte hinüber und umarmte ihren ältesten. "Könntest du über die Zwillinge und Ron wachen, während ich zur Winkelgasse flohe. Wir brauchen Vorräte", fragte sie.

"Sicher Mum, ich habe noch ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit, bevor ich packen muss. Ich habe eine besondere Mission für meine Chefs und ich werde für einen Monat weg sein, aber danach ist mir eine feste Stelle hier im Land garantiert worden, " antwortete Bill.

"Wohin gehst du?" Fragte Sie besorgt.

"Kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin unter einen Eid, nichts zu sagen", antwortete Bill.

"Geht es um Du-weißt-schon-Wer?" Fragte Sie.

"Nein, nur Bankgeschäfte, und das kann ich sagen, ich werde zu einigen Zweigstellen Reisen und die Schutzzauber überprüfen, weil ich gut als Fluchbrecher bin. Also werde ich in Sicherheit sein", antwortete Bill.

"Oh, wie wundervoll", sagte Molly und umarmte ihn fest. "Ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Wir brauchen nur ein paar Haushaltsvorräte, die mir fehlen."

"Nimm dir Zeit. Wo sind meine Brüder und Schwestern?", fragte Bill.

"Ginny ist mit Luna in ihrem Haus und deine Brüder entgnomen den Garten", antwortete Molly, als sie ihre Handtasche herbeirief und durch den Kamin ging.

Während seine Mutter einkaufen ging, ging Bill nach oben und packte seine Sachen, wie er bestellt worden war, einschließlich all seiner Bücher. Alles ging in einen Koffer, den er in Ägypten gekauft hatte und dann wurde er zusammengeschrumpft und in seine Tasche gesteckt. Er rannte die Treppe hinunter, füllte ein Glas mit der Limonade seiner Mutter, ging in den Garten und fand seine Brüder in einem Spiel vor, wer die Gnome am weitesten werfen konnte.

Fred war der Erste, der ihn entdeckte und rief: "BILL!"

Bill lächelte und winkte, als er herüber ging und sich auf den Stuhl seines Vaters setzte. "Wie geht es euch drei?" fragte er, als er einen Schluck von seinem Drink nahm.

"Das sind wir", begann Fred.

"Großartig", fügte Greg hinzu.

Bill dachte nach und wusste, dass sie etwas vorhatten und wandte sich dann an seinen jüngsten Bruder: "Was ist mit dir?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: "Mir geht es gut."

Bill runzelte bei seiner Antwort die Stirn und sagte dann: "Wie war die Schule?"

"Ok", kam von Ron und die Zwillinge sagten: "Fantastisch."

"Nun, es stört mich nicht. Ich bin nur dein Babysitter, bis unsere Mutter zurück ist. Ihr drei geht besser wieder an die Arbeit", schlug Bill vor.

Die Drei gingen wieder an die arbeiten und murrten die ganze Zeit. Eine Stunde später saßen sie auf Stühlen und tranken Limonade, warteten auf die Rückkehr ihrer Mutter und unterhielten sich, aber Bill bemerkte, dass Ron abgelenkt war und er konnte nicht verstehen warum. Er erzählte ihnen von seinem bevorstehenden Job, und dass er für Dreißig Tage weg sein würde und dann ind er Winkelgasse arbeiten würde, um neue Fluchbrecher zu trainieren. Als seine Mutter zurückkehrte, küsste er ihre Wange und ging zum Kamin und wurde von den Zwillingen aufgehalten. Sie fragten, ob er nach Büchern über Streiche suchen könnte, wenn er schon in den verschiedenen Teilen der Welt unterwegs sei. Sie gaben ihm fünfzig Galleonen und er sagte ihnen, dass er schauen würde, aber er konnte nicht versprechen, wie viel Zeit er haben würde. Als er aus dem Haus floh, kam er in der Gasse an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit, wo er einen Portschlüssel nach Boston nahm, um die Schutzzauber der dortigen Bank einige Überprüfungen zu unterziehen. Er stellte fest, dass die Schutzzauber voller Kraft und ohne Manipulationen waren und wurde Entlassen, um den Magischen Weg von Boston zu erkunden, und er fand schnell ein paar Bücher für seine Brüder. Sein nächster Halt war Seattle und dann Mexico City. Dies dauerte noch neun Tage und dann bekam er Befehle, nach Hause zu kommen und seinen Vorgesetzten Bloodthirst Bericht zu erstatten.

"Ahh, kommen Sie herein Mr. Weasley", sagte Bloodthirst und stellte ihn dann den anderen im Raum vor.

Bill fragte sich, warum er hier war, als Bloodthirst anfing zu sprechen.

"Heute werden Sie sechs in eine Zeitkammer gehen. Sie wurden von zwei Teenagern angeheuert, da Sie alles über ihren Beruf wissen. Mr. Weasley Sie werden Runen und Arithmantik Unterrichten, Miss Holmes wird DADA und Heilung übernehmen, Mister Dwight, Verwandlung. Miss Lanlock wird Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Muggelkunde unterrichten. Sie ist eine amerikanische Muggelgeborene Trankmeisterin und hält Patente in neunundfünfzig neuen Tränken. Mister Brindle wird Zauberkunst unterrichten. Thorncrusher wird hier wird Zauberkunde und Vermögensverwaltung übernehmen. Wer den Astronomieunterricht übernehmen wird, überlassen wir Ihnen, wer das tun wird, ihr werdet alle an den IVZ-Standard für diese beiden Teens unterrichten, damit sie ihre ZAG und UTZ bei der IVZ nehmen können. Deshalb haben wir ihre Kursbücher und Meisterbücher für Sie alle. Sie werden fünfzehn Tage dort verbringen, aber tatsächlich werden fünfzehn Monate für Sie alle vergehen. Jeder von Ihnen wird fünfzehntausend Galleonen erhalten, damit Sie kaufen können, was Sie wollen. Sie haben sechs Stunden Zeit, bis Sie sich in den Zimmern melden, aber vielleicht möchten Sie früher dran sein. Denken Sie an Ihre Eide, sprechen Sie mit niemanden darüber!", befahl Bloodthirst, bevor er jedem der Menschen einen großen Sack gab, bevor er sie aus dem Büro begleitete und sich an Thorncrusher wandte,"Ist die Truhe fertig? "

"Ja, mit all den Büchern, die auf der Liste standen, wie du es befohlen hast", antwortete Thorncrusher.

"Gut, ich überlasse es dir. Denk daran, kein Wort zu niemanden, bis du deine Schüler triffst. Wir wollen nicht, dass es jemand weiß", grinste Bloodthirst.

Thorncrusher nickte und ging in sein Büro und nach Hause, um zu packen, was er brauchen würde.

Die fünf menschlichen Mitarbeiter verließen die Bank und kauften die benötigten Artikel ein. Sie fingen schnell an, Ihre Taschen mit geschrumpften Taschen zu füllen, als sie gingen. Bill ging in die Eisdiele und kaufte mehrere Ein-Gallonen-Behälter mit Eiscreme, und er stellte sie in seinem Kühlraum mit mehreren Abteilen ab, damit sie gefroren blieben. Er dachte, er hätte genug für ein Jahr. Er überprüfte die Zeit und hatte fünfundvierzig Minuten Zeit, um zur Bank zu gehen. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er Harry Potter fast begegnet war, als er nach Hause ging zum zu Packen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry und Daphne beobachteten die Uhr an der Ausgangstür der Zeitkammer. In fünf Minuten würde Sie für immer schließen. Er sah Daphne an und lächelte die Sechzehnjährige an und dachte, sie sehe großartig aus. Sie trug blass-blaue Roben, die zu ihren Augen passten. Ihr langes blondes Haar war in einem Milchmädchenzopf geflochten, den Mrs. Holmes ihr vor einigen Monaten gezeigt hatte, wie man sie flechten konnte, und Daphne wusste, dass Harry das an ihr liebte. Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihre Wange und lächelte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Sie blickte in Harry´s hellgrüne Augen, die keine Brille mehr brauchten, und antwortete: "Ich weiß. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine Familie zu sehen."

Daphne konnte nicht glauben, wie groß Harry jetzt war. Ursprünglich, als sie angefangen hatten, war er fast 1,65 Meter groß und wog gerade einmal fast 50 Kilo. Er war jetzt 1,80 Groß und wog 70 Kilo. Er hatte wirklich daran gearbeitet, seine Muskeln im Muggelstil aufzubauen, den die Kobolde und Bill brachten entsprechende Geräte mit in die Kammer.

"Ich weiß, für sie sind es fünfzehn Tage, aber für uns waren es fünfzehn Monate", erwiderte Harry, als er sie umarmte.

In ihren Taschen waren ihre geschrumpften Truhen und eine neue als Geschenk von Thorncrusher, die die Bibliothek enthielt, die sie während ihres Aufenthalts in der Zeitkammer benutzt hatten. Ein piependes Geräusch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie schauten auf die Uhr, als der Timer zwanzig Sekunden lang klopfte. Als er langsam nach unten klickte, wurde der Piepton lauter. Schließlich ertönte ein Summen und die Türschlösser klickten, um sich zu öffnen. Sie traten durch die Tür und sahen, dass Bloodthirst bereits mit einen Karren auf Sie wartete.

"Willkommen zurück, Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass. Ich sehe, dass die Heilung Wunder für Sie bewirkt hat. Lord Potter. Sie sehen jetzt aus wie Ihr Großvater Charlus Potter, in Größe und Haltung."

"Danke, Bloodthirst. Ist die Familie Greengrass hier? Daphne ist so verzweifelt, ihre Familie zu sehen", antwortete Harry, als sie in den Wagen stiegen.

"Sie sind vor zwanzig Minuten angekommen. Ich habe auch Ihren Pass, die Greencard und andere Unterlagen für Sie beide, die Sie brauchen, wenn Sie in die Vereinigten Staaten gehen. Miss Greengrass, Ihre Mutter brachte Ihr Hochzeitskleid. Ihre Freundin Tracy und ihre Familie sind ebenfalls hier. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel, der euch alle nach Gretna Green bringen wird, wo ihr heiraten werdet", sagte Bloodthirst, als er den Wagen in Gang brachte.

Zehn Minuten später kamen sie im Büro von Bloodthirst an und gingen los, um die Familie Greengrasses und Davis zu finden. Astoria schrie auf und knallte gegen ihre Schwester, als Angela und Cyrus aufstanden. Bevor sie zu Tracy laufen konnten, umarmte Davis ihre beste Freundin und keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, wie sehr sich die beiden verändert hatten. Harry streckte die Hand aus und reichte Cyrus seine Hand, die dieser schüttelte und dann umarmte Angela ihn.

"Du siehst jetzt viel gesünder aus", sagte sie.

"Ja, du bist jetzt kein dürrer Gryffindor mehr", schnappte Tracy neben ihrer besten Freundin.

"Danke, Miss Davis", antwortete Harry, als Astoria ihn umarmte.

"Lord Potter, zuerst müssen Sie und Lord Greengrass den Vertrag unterzeichnen", sagte Bloodthirst, als er den Vertrag auf den Tisch legte. "Dies ist eine Blutfeder und diese verwendet euer Blut, um den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Es wird nur für Verträge verwendet Für irgendeinen anderen Zweck könnte es dazu kommen, dass eure Verliese beschlagnahmt werden und euer Leben von den Kobolden eingefordert wird."

Harry und Cyrus unterschrieben schnell den Vertrag und Bloodthirst heilte beide Hände, als er ein Seil herauszog.

"Lord Potter, dieses Seil ist ein Portschlüssel der Kobolde und wird euch alle nach Greta Green bringen. Wenn Ihr euch beeilst, kannst du in die Läden gehen und ein paar Kleider für die Hochzeit zu kaufen, Lord Potter, bevor Ihr um 17 Uhr wieder hier seid", sagte Blooddirst, als er ein Seil ausstreckte, das ungefähr fünf Fuß lang aussah." Dies ist eine Karte von den Geschäften, wo Ihr alles für eure Hochzeit findet, werden."

"Danke, Bloodthirst", antwortete Harry, als er Seil und Karte nahm.

"Das Aktivierungswort ist Hochzeit", sagte Blutdurst, sobald der Portschlüssel aus seinen Händen war.

Alle packten das Seil und Harry berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte: "Hochzeit", und das Seil wurde blau und sie verschwanden in einem Strudel aus blauem Licht.

Die Neun erschienen in einer Gasse von Gretna Green, und sie folgten der Karte zu den Geschäften. Harry und Daphne wurden schnell ausgerüstet; Harry im Smoking und Daphne im Hochzeitskleid, das Angela mitgebracht hatte.

Nachdem sie sich ordentlich angezogen hatten, gingen sie zum "Headless Cross" und betraten die "Famous Blacksmith's Shop" für ihre Hochzeit. Dort trafen sie den Priester und seine Frau.

Daphne verschwand in einem Nebenraum, während Harry, Cyrus, der zweijährige Angus und Mr. Davis in einen anderen gingen, wo sie sich auch fertig machten. Um16:45 Uhr waren sie in der Kapelle. Mr. Davis und Harry standen am Altar mit Angus, der neben dem Priester stand und ein paar schwarze Schatullen hielt.

Harry wartete, dass Daphne den Gang herunterkam, um mit ihm vor dem Altar zu stehen, hinter dem Altar standen der Priester und seine Frau, die lächelte. Der Priester würde Ihre Ehe segnen, während sie Zeugnis ablegten. Obwohl es eine Hochzeit im Muggel-Stil war, waren sowohl der Priester als auch seine Frau Hexen und Zauberer und wurden zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, wessen Hochzeit Sie da durchführen würden. Mrs. Davis wartete mit einer Kamera, um Fotos von der Hochzeit zu machen, so dass jeder Fotos hatte, an die er sich erinnern konnte.

Die Musik veränderte sich und Harry schaute nach links, um Tracy auf sich zukommen zu sehen, dann kam Daphne zu ihm, trug ein weißes Gewand mit einem Schleier, das Ihr Gesicht bedeckte, und bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Sie hatte ihre rechte Hand am Arm ihres Vaters, als sie gingen. Zwanzig Schritte später blieb sie neben ihm stehen und ihr Vater hob die Vorderseite des Schleiers und er sah wieder in ihre blauen Augen.

"Wir sind hier versammelt, um diesen Mann, Lord Harry James Potter, und Daphne Ophelia Greengrass, vor dem Altar der Ehe zu segnen. Eine Ehe ist eine heilige Sache, die zwei, die sich lieben, eingehen können. Wer gibt dieser Frau frei, damit sie verheiratet wird?"

Cyrus stand auf und antwortete: "Ihre Mutter und ich."

"So sei es", sagte der Priester. Er nahm die angebotenen Ringe von dem jungen Angus und schickte den Jungen zu seiner Mutter. Er gab die Ringe an die beiden Teenager weiter, die sie anzogen, und dann wickelte er einen goldenen Draht um ihre verbundenen Hände.

Er räusperte sich, als er begann auf Schottisch ein Gelübde zu sprechen:

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East as magic and the couple take their first step,_

" _Communication of the heart, mind, body and magic,_

" _Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun and magic will enrich the home,_

" _The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences and the building of love with magic,_

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South that shall bare witness of a long life,_

" _Warmth of hearth and home and magic will bless this house to a larger house with children,_

" _The heat of the heart's passion and magic will allow the life of the two to grow,_

" _The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times will allow magic to protect them,_

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West and the safety of home in magic,_

" _The deep commitments of the lake and magic will strengthen the wife's resolve,_

" _The swift excitement of the river and magic will encourage the man to be ready to defend,_

" _The refreshing cleansing of the rain like magic will wash away all fears,_

" _The all encompassing passion of the sea along with magic will build their lives,_

" _Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North and magic will bless the birth of the children,_

" _Firm foundation on which to build a home that magic shall bless."_

Als jede Zeile fertig war, tippte er leicht auf den Altar und ein goldenes Zauberband schoss aus dem Altar auf Harry und Daphne zu.

Er beendete das Gelübde und gab dem Altar einen kräftigen Schlag, der im ganzen Dorf widerhallte und verkündete, dass eine Ehe stattgefunden hatte. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter mit der Macht, die mir die Göttin und das Land Schottland verliehen haben, erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst deine Braut küssen."

Harry und Daphne beugten sich vor und küssten einander, als der goldene Draht in ihren Körpern verschwand und ihre Ehe in ihrer Magie versiegelte.

Der Priester sagte dann die letzte Zeile: "Meine Damen und Herren, hiermit stelle ich Ihnen Lord und Lady Potter aus dem Alten und Noblen Haus Potter vor."

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft verließ den "Famous Blacksmith's Shop" und ging zu einem Restaurant, das auf ihrer Karte eingekreist war. Sie traten schnell an einen großen Tisch, wo sie ihr Abendessen genießen konnten. Um sieben Uhr abends wanderten sie aus dem Restaurant und benutzten den Portschlüssel, um zu Bloodthirsts Büro zurückzukehren.

Während sie weg waren, wurden vier Truhen von Bloodthirst mit neuen Kleidern für beide Teenager geliefert. Harry und Daphne zogen sich schnell Muggelsachen an und packten die Sachen, die sie getragen hatten, in ihre Koffer, um sie mitzunehmen. Eine kleine Truhe in der Größe einer Schmuckschatulle wurde mit einem Geschenk von Bloodthirst übergeben. Sie wurden aufgefordert, diese zu öffnen, wenn Sie ihr neues Haus erreichen würden. Zusätzlich zu ihren neuen Kreditkarten gab er Ihnen die Akten, die er versprochen hatte, einschließlich der neuen Ausweispapiere und ihrer Heiratsurkunde, die einen Monat zuvor ausgestellt worden war. Dann reichte er ihnen eine andere Mappe, die rot war, zusammen mit einem platinfarbenen Zeitumkehrer.

"Wenn Ihr an den Ort ankommt, wo der Zeitumkehrer euch hinbringen wird, gebt Thorncrusher den Ordner. Er wird uns wissen lassen, wann wir die Zeitkammer für eure Nutzung einrichten sollen.

Lord Potter ab heute wurden eure Verliese in das Büro von Seattle Gringotts verlegt.  
Wenn Sie alle Ihre Unterlagen besitzen, erhalten Sie auch Ihre Tickets für Ihr Flugzeug und Ihre Kreuzfahrt an Bord der Nordic Empress. Sie verlassen Fort Lauderdale für Ihre siebentägige Kreuzfahrt, und wenn Sie zurück sind, haben Sie eine Verabredung mit dem Chevy-Händler, dessen Name und Adresse auf dem oberen Blatt im Ordner werden Sie Ihren Suburban, den wir für Sie gekauft haben, Scheckbücher und die Kreditkarte sind in diesem Fall mit der Wells Fargo Bank verbunden, einer Muggelbank, mit der wir zusammenarbeiten. Wir haben auf Ihrem Konto sechs Millionen US-Dollar hinterlegt. Es gibt auch Reiseschecks über zehntausend Dollar. Ihr Verliesmanager bei Gringotts Seattle ist Boneknife. Viel Glück und mögen die Götter euch beide Segnen! " Dann reichte er Harry einen großen schwarzen Fotokoffer und sagte: "In diesem Fall sind ein Paar Nikon FM-10 35mm-Kameras mit mehreren Objektiven, Filtern, Blitzen und Stativen und mehreren hundert Filmrollen in ASA-Geschwindigkeiten von 100, 200 400, 800 und 1600 sowie Diafilme. "

Beide bedankten sich bei Bloodthirst und nahmen den angebotenen Portschlüssel, mit dem sie den internationalen Flughafen Heathrow zu Fuß erreichen konnten. Dort würden sie einen Flug in die Vereinigten Staaten erwischen. Die neun gingen in einen Nebenraum, umarmten sich und boten an, ihnen einen Portschlüssel zu schicken, um sie zu Weihnachten in ihr neues Zuhause zu bringen.

Sowohl Tracy als auch Astoria waren bereits in Salem eingeschrieben, wo sie ihre fünfte und zweite Klasse abschließen würden, während beide Familien sich außerhalb von Boston niederließen. Cyrus und Lord Davis würden alle drei Kinder aus Hogwarts am Ende des Sommers zurückziehen, sobald sie in den Vereinigten Staaten waren, sodass Dumbledore sie nicht davon abhalten konnte, zu gehen.

Sie ließen Cyrus ihr Gepäck mit einem Zeitstempel von fünfzehn Minuten zusammenschrumpfen und dann wickelte Harry die Platinkette um ihren Hals. Mit einem letzten Abschied verschwanden die beiden aus dem Raum und kamen dreißig Tage in der Vergangenheit an. Bevor sie sich bewegen konnten, öffneten sich die Tür und ein Kobold, den sie erkannt hatten, trat ein.

"Wer seid Ihr?" Fragte Thorncrusher.

"Thorncrusher, es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Ich habe einen Ordner für dich, den Bloodthirst mir gab, und einen Zeitumkehrer, der der Koboldnation zurück gegeben wird, wie Bloodthirst es angeordnet hat", antwortete Harry, als er dem Kobold den Ordner und den Zeitumkehrer hinhielt.

Thorncrusher nahm die zwei angebotenen Gegenstände und wollte gerade fragen, wer sie wieder waren, als Harry ein Seil herausholte und sagte: "Wir werden dich in fünfzehn Tagen wieder sehen, Thorncrusher. Möge das Gold deiner Feinde deine Kammer füllen, und ihr Blut dein Schwert tränken."

Den neuen Portschlüssel haltend, sagte Harry das Aktivierungswort, und sie verschwanden von Gringotts und erschienen in einer Gasse, die nicht permanent darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie ankamen, womit Sie zum British Airways Terminal gehen konnten, um einzuchecken.

Harry hielt an und sah sich hoffentlich das letzte Mal um, um das Vereinigte Königreich zu sehen, bis der Krieg vorbei war und sowohl Voldemort als auch Dumbledore weg waren.

"Was ist los, Liebster?" Fragte Daphne.

"Ich sehe mich nur in unserem ehemaligen Zuhause um und was das bedeutet", antwortete Harry.

"Es bedeutet ein neues Leben für uns", sagte Daphne, als sie ihn auf die Wange küsste.

Harry sah Daphne an und lächelte, "Du hast Recht."

Er drehte sich einmal um und sagte: "Up your Dumbles. Du und dieser Krieg, meine Familie hat genug bezahlt. Komm mit Liebste, wir haben einen Flug zu erwischen."

Daphne lächelte und nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen Sie zum Boarding Terminal, wo sie zum Flugzeug und in die erste Klasse eskortiert wurden.

Der Flug dauerte vierzehn Stunden bis zum Flughafen Fort Lauderdale, wo sie von einer Limousine abgeholt und zum Kreuzfahrtschiff gebracht wurden, um ihre Flitterwochen zu beginnen. Als sie in den Vereinigten Staaten ankamen, wollten beide drei Dinge, gutes Essen, eine Dusche und ein Bett. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck eingesammelt hatten, gingen sie zum Ausgang, wo sie ein junges Mädchen Mitte zwanzig fanden, das ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Potter" trug.

Achtzehn Minuten später wurden sie kurz vor vier Uhr abgesetzt, und sie bestiegen schnell das Schiff und gingen zu ihrer Suite, die für sie eingerichtet worden war. Während Daphne duschte, bestellte Harry ein leichtes Abendessen für beide. Es kam, während Harry duschte. Es wurde 18 Uhr und der große Passagierdampfer wurde von den Docks weggezogen und lief auf See hinaus. Sie konnten es von der Kabine direkt unter der Brücke aus beobachten. Als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, trug Harry seine Frau ins Bett, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal liebten.

Die nächsten sieben Tage verbrachten Sie damit, auf den Bahamas herumzufahren und die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu sehen. Dann waren sie zurück in Fort Lauderdale, wo sie ein Taxi zum Chevy-Händler nahmen. Dort holten sie das Fahrzeug ab, das Bloodthirst für sie bestellt hatte. Der große Suburban war hellgrün mit allen Annehmlichkeiten einschließlich einer Winde an der vorderen Stoßstange und einer Anhängerkupplung, an der ein 6x12 Kastenanhänger hing. Das Fahrzeug und der Anhänger waren bereits registriert und der Tank war voll. Bloodthirst war vorab da gewesen, und das Fahrzeug war auf magische Weise modifiziert worden. Der Benzintank am Fahrzeug hatte einen Expansionszauber und einen Schwereloszauber. Es hatte die Kapazität, fünfhundert Gallonen Benzin zu fassen. Der Anhänger hatte Zaubergeräte, zwei Kühlschränke und Tiefkühltruhen magisch verzaubert, die den gleichen Zauber. Es gab auch drei Schränke, in die sie hineingehen konnten. Im Inneren des Anhängers befanden sich die Gegenstände, die Harry auf seine Liste mit Gegenständen gelegt hatte, darunter ein Paar Schneemobile, Karren zum Schleppen, zwei Quads, eine komplette Werkstatt für Holz und ein umfassendes Werkzeugset für Kraftfahrzeuge. Ebenfalls enthalten waren mehrere Gewehre, reichlich Munition, zwei Armbrüste und zwei Martin Pro Series Scepter Bögen, mehrere Pfeile und mehrere Köcher.

Sie reisten aus der Stadt, nachdem sie angehalten hatten, um einen Straßenatlas von Rand McNally 1995 zu bekommen, und sie hatten Bücher in einem großen Buchladen namens Waldenbooks gekauft. Harry und Daphne verbrachten mehrere Stunden dort und erkundeten den Laden. Sie gingen schließlich mit Muggelbüchern im Wert von achthundert Dollar heraus. Die nächsten elf Stunden reisten sie auf dem "Florida Turnpike" in Richtung Zentrum des Staates in Richtung Autobahn I-10, wo sie nach Westen in Richtung Mobile, Alabama, abbiegen sollten. In der Konsole zwischen ihren Sitzen standen ihre Getränke und ein Container, der zweihundert Dollar in Vierteldollar Münzen für Mautgebühren bereit hielt. In einem Taschenbuch waren zwanzig, einhundert Dollarscheine für Benzin versteckt. Sie hatten Fort Lauderdale um elf Uhr verlassen und um sechs fanden sie ein kleines Gasthaus in Ocala wieder. Nachdem sie in einem Restaurant namens Huddle House zu Abend gegessen hatten, gingen sie zu Bett und waren am nächsten Morgen um fünf Uhr aufgestanden.

Sie frühstückten am selben Ort. Harry probierte Kekse mit Soße und Eiern, Speck und Toast, während Daphne Pfannkuchen hatte. Sie hat auch Kekse und Soße geklaut und mochte sie wirklich. Sie beschloss, herauszufinden, wie sie gemacht wurden, und verbrachte fünfzehn Minuten damit, mit der Kellnerin zu reden und nachdem sie erklärt hatte, dass sie sie nie zuvor gehabt hatte, da sie aus dem Vereinigten Königreich stammten. Die Kellnerin schrieb auf, wie man die Soße machte, damit sie es für Ihn machen konnte.

Sie hielten in einem Geschäft namens Publix, kauften Lebensmittel im Wert von mehreren hundert Dollar und steckten sie dann in die Tiefkühltruhen und Kühlschränke, bevor sie die Stasis-Zauber darauf aktivierten, um alles frisch zu halten. Sie planten, dies quer durch das Land zu tun, denn nach dem, was sie in der Preisübersicht für den Ort in Alaska gelesen hatten, waren die Preise aufgrund der Versandkosten astronomisch hoch.

Sie waren um sechs Uhr unterwegs und gegen Mittag fuhren sie über den Jubilee Parkway, als Harry schrie.

"Verdammt nochmal!"

Harry schaute nach links und hatte ein riesiges Schiff vor Anker entdeckt, und bei der Größe der Kanonen konnte es nur eine Art Schiff sein.

"Harry!" Daphne sagte, als sie ihren Ehemann ansah: "Was sollte das?"

"Schau", antwortete Harry, als er nach links deutete.

Daphne tat es und sah das riesige Schiff. Verwirrt fragte sie: "Es ist ein Schiff. Was ist damit?"

"Es ist ein _Schlachtschiff_!" antwortete Harry antwortete und dann sah er das Schild, auf dem Battleship Park und Tours standen.

"Ich will es sehen!" Sagte Harry, als er den Blinker rechts anbrachte und nach rechts fuhr, als der Ausgang für den Park aufkam.

"Wirklich? Jetzt? Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns", sagte Daphne.

"Honey, das ist Geschichte. Wir Briten bauten das erste und nannten sie die _HMS Dreadnought_ vor dem ersten Weltkrieg. Ich dachte, sie wären alle weg", sagte Harry, als sie die Autobahn verließen und nach links abbogen und unter die Autobahn zum Park fuhren.

"Oh, okay", antwortete Daphne und sah, wie aufgeregt er war.

Sie fuhren in den Park und parkten das Auto in der Nähe des Haupteingangs. Harry rüstete ihre Kameras aus und fing an, Bilder von gepanzerten Fahrzeugen und Flugzeugen zu schießen, als sie auf die Vordertüren zugingen.

Daphne entdeckte das röhrenförmig aussehende Schiff und fragte: "Was ist das?"

Harry schaute dorthin, wo Daphne hinwies und antwortete: "Das ist ein U-Boot. Es kann reisen und sich unter Wasser verstecken. Sie wurden benutzt, um während der Kriege andere Schiffe zu versenken."

Sie bezahlten die Eintrittsgebühr und gingen an Bord des Schiffes. Bilder von allem machend, wohin sie gingen. Nachdem sie das Schiff besucht hatten, gingen sie zum U-Boot und fanden heraus, dass es die USS Drum war, während das Schlachtschiff die USS Alabama war. Daphne warf einen Blick hinein und sagte, dass sie nicht hineingehen würde. Um zwei Uhr nachmittags, und nachdem sie alle Ausstellungsstücke gesehen hatten, gingen sie durch den Geschenkeladen und kauften eine Menge Gegenstände. Das meiste waren Bücher über den Zweiten Weltkrieg und Schiffe, die Harry aufregend fand, weiterhin kauften Sie mehrere Modelle und Becher. Einige hatten die USS Alabama auf ihnen, während andere die USS Drum hatten. Sie dachten, sie würden gute Weihnachtsgeschenke sein.

Um drei Uhr waren sie wieder auf der Straße und trafen sich mit Alexander Jones. Er gab ihnen eine kleine Schachtel mit fünfzig Erinnerungen. Diese Erinnerungen waren vom Fischen auf dem Ozean, und wie man ein Boot fuhr, einschließlich Schiffsmotor und Rumpfreparatur plus ein paar Überraschungen für Harry. Sie verließen Mobile und fuhren auf der I-10 in Richtung der Kreuzung mit der I-12 nach I-55, wo sie Craig Whittleson in Hammond für weitere Erinnerungen trafen, die sich mit Schweißen und schweren Maschinenreparaturen sowie großflächiger Landwirtschaft Beschäftigten.

Craig lud sie ein, auf seiner Farm zu übernachten. Die Erinnerungen waren von Landwirtschaft und Jagd. Am nächsten Morgen, nach einem südlichen Frühstück, waren sie wieder auf dem Weg nach Jackson, Mississippi, wo sie Diana White treffen sollten. Sie aßen mit ihr und ihrer Familie zu Abend. Diana hatte nur ein paar Erinnerungen, aber wichtige Erinnerungen, wie zum Beispiel die Konservierung von Lebensmitteln für den Winter und die Ernte eines Gartens. Ein paar mehr waren von ihrem Mann auf Holzschnitzerei, Jagd und das Ausnehmen der Tiere.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht mit Diana und ihrem Mann Josh und waren am nächsten Morgen um sieben Uhr unterwegs. Sie gingen direkt die I-55 hinauf, umfuhren St. Louis auf der I-270 und nahmen die I-64 nach I-70. I-70 welche direkt nach Kansas City führte. Um acht Uhr abends hatten sie ein Motel in KC gefunden. Sie brauchten den größten Teil des nächsten Morgens, um die magische Gasse zu finden, wo Daphne einkaufte und Harry einen neuen Zauberstab vom lokalen Handwerker kaufte. Der Zauberstab war Schwarzdorn mit einer Donnervogel-Schwanzfeder. Nachdem er seinen neuen Zauberstab bekommen hatte, ging Harry in die Zweigstelle der Zaubereiministeriums von Nordamerika und meldete sich am 19. Juni an, um seine ZAG zu nehmen. Es würde fünf Tage dauern, um alle Tests zu machen, für die er sich angemeldet hatte.

Um acht Uhr morgens ließ Daphne Harry im Ministerium absetzen und ging zurück in die Gasse, um weitere Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie hatte die alten Zauberstäbe von Ihr und Harry in Ihr Verlies gebracht, wo Dumbles sie nicht finden konnte. Ihr neuer Zauberstab war Kirsche mit dem  
Knochen und Gift einer Baumschlange. Während Harry seine Kräuterkunde- und DADA-Tests machte, durchstreifte Daphne einige lokale Geschäfte und ein großes Einkaufszentrum, das sie gefunden hatte. Sie würde Harry um fünf abholen, nachdem sie alles in den Wohnwagen gestellt hatte, einschließlich mehr Kleidung für Harry und ein paar Winterklamotten für sie beide, die sie bei der Abreise mitgenommen hatte. Sie würden den Rest der Woche entweder einkaufen oder im Motel entspannen; oder, in Harry´s Fall, Tests.

Um sechs Uhr morgens des 26. März fuhren sie von Kansas City in Richtung Süden. Sie fanden ein kleines Stück der Route 66, als sie durch Baxter Springs nach I-44 fuhren. I-44 brachte sie nach Oklahoma City, wo sie mit der I-40 nach Arizona reisten. Drei Tage später beobachteten sie den Sonnenuntergang über dem Grand Canyon und verliebten sich in den Ort. Sie wollten eines Tages zurückkommen und ein paar Wochen campen, aber im Moment machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Los Angeles, wo sie zwei Tage in Disneyland verbrachten. Von dort nahmen sie den US Highway 101 bis zur Golden Gate Bridge. Sie fuhren weiter durch den Staat Oregon und weiter nach Washington. Sie hielten mehrmals an, um die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu sehen, da Daphne ihre ZAG erst am 3. Juli in Seattle ablegen konnte.

Am 2. Juli, während Daphne studierte, stellte Harry fest, dass es keine direkten Fähren nach Nome gab und dass alles transportiert werden musste. Er bekam einen Firmennamen und hatte einen Container für den Suburban reserviert. Er beobachtete, wie sie den Container mit dem Fahrzeug und dem Anhänger beluden und dann versiegelten. Dreißig Minuten später wurde der Container mit einer Ladung Bergbaumaschinen und Tonnen von Nahrungsmitteln an Bord des Schiffes in Richtung Nome geschwungen. Dann apparierte er zurück ins Hotelzimmer, gab einer schlafenden Daphne einen Kuss und später nahm er sie zum Essen mit.

Am 3. Juli, erkundete Harry die Geschäfte, während Daphne Ihre Tests ablegte. Er fand mehrere Hobbyläden und kaufte etwa fünfzig neue Modellbausätze und das passende Zubehör. Einige waren aus Plastik und einige aus Holz. Sein größter Fund war im wörtlichen Sinne ein sechs Fuß langer ferngesteuerter Lancaster-Bomber, wo er kaum erwarten konnte, mit dem Bau zu beginnen. Er bekam Abonnements für alle RCA-Magazine und ließ sie in sein Gringotts-Postfach schicken, wo er so viele Bücher über Modellbau abholen konnte, wie er konnte.

Am Morgen des neunten Juli packten sie alles in ihre Truhen. Sie schrumpften die Truhen und dann nahmen sie ein Taxi nach SeaTac, um mit der Air Alaska von Seattle nach Nome Alaska zu fliegen. Sie flogen um 18.00 Uhr los, landeten um 20.30 Uhr in Anchorage Alaska und verbrachten die Nacht in einem nahe gelegenen Motel mit einem Weckruf um fünf. Ihr nächster Flug war um 7 Uhr morgens und sie landeten um 8:30 Uhr in Nome, Alaska, wo sie ein Taxi zu einem nahe gelegenen Motel nahmen. Die Kosten für den Flug lagen bei knapp über eintausendfünfhundert Dollar pro Person, aber beide dachten, dass es sich gelohnt hätte, so nah an ihrem neuen Zuhause zu sein.

Harry und Daphne ruhten sich für den Rest des Sonntags in ihrem Hotelzimmer aus. Harry sah auf dem Schiff nach, und es würde spät am Dienstagmorgen andocken. Sie dachten, sie könnten das Fahrzeug und den Anhänger bis zum frühen Mittwochmorgen holen und zur DMV gehen, wo sie das Auto anmelden und ihre staatlichen Lizenzen bekommen würden. Am Dienstag fuhren sie zur DMV, aber sie mussten herausfinden, dass sie auch die ATVs und Schneemobile registrieren mussten. Also holten sie die Bücher, um ihre Fahrprüfungen zu machen, und die Anmeldeformulare für alle Fahrzeuge. Sie füllten die Dokumente aus und gaben Sie ab. In den Papieren, die in ihrem Koffer verblieben waren, war ihre neue Adresse. Sie gingen auch zu einer Versicherungsgesellschaft und hatten eine staatliche Versicherung, die alle Fahrzeuge mit dem Höchstbetrag versicherte, und sie zahlten jeweils ein Jahr mit automatischen Zahlungen. Mittwochnachmittag waren sie im Versandhafen und beobachteten, wie ihr Container gefunden und geöffnet wurde. Das Fahrzeug und der Anhänger wurden entladen und überprüft. Sie öffneten den Anhänger und ein paar voreingestellte Zauber hatten den Kühlschrank und Gefrierschrank wie teure Möbel aussehen lassen, der Rest wurde mit Bemerk-mich-nicht Zaubern ausgestattet, so dass es wie ein Normales Wohnmobil samt Anhänger aussah. Beide bestanden die Inspektion von der Hafenbehörde.

Harry hatte auch den Ring übergestreift, der in als Oberhaupt der Familie auszeichnen würde, und gab Daphne auch Ihren Ring, bevor Sie die Fahrzeuge registrieren würden. Mit ihnen trugen sie ihre Papiere zusammen mit ihren neuen Sozialversicherungskarten, Greencards und allem anderen, was sie brauchten. Zwei Stunden später wurden die Fahrzeuge registriert und sie hatten brandneue Lizenzen, sodass sie legal im Staat Alaska fahren konnten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Bloodthirst war in seinem Büro, als ein Blatt Pergament aufleuchtete und seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es sagte ihm, dass Lord Potter und Lady Potter endlich ihre Ringe angezogen hatten. Er stellte einen Plan für den nächsten Tag auf, um Hogwarts zu besuchen, weil Dumbledore immer noch außer Landes war.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Blooddirst, Anwalt Devon Blackshire und zwanzig Kobolde den Weg von Hogsmead zur Zaubererschule hinauf. In der Hand der Kobolde war eine Schriftrolle der Reklamation, um den Leichnam des Basilisken zu beanspruchen, den Lord Potter im Zweikampf getötet hatte. Als er sich dem Tor näherte, griff er nach oben und schickte seine Magie in das Tor, um den Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien herbeizurufen.

In der Schule ging der Alarm in Professor McGonagalls Büro los und sagte ihr, sie hätten Besucher. Da Hagrid auf Mission für den Schulleiter war und Professor Dumbledore in Genf bei einer Notfallversammlung der IVZ war, ging sie aus dem Schloss zum Eingangstor, wo sie schockiert war, einen Mann und einundzwanzig Kobolde in leichtem Nieselregen zu sehen.

Als sie stehen blieb, fragte sie: "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Hallo, Professor. Lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Devon.

"Devon Blackshire, Ravenclaw, Klasse von vierundsiebzig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", antwortete Minerva.

"Ja, gnädige Frau. Ich bin hier, um den Kobolden zu helfen. Sie sind hier, um eine Kreatur der Klasse fünfzig zu ernten, die vor zwei Jahren getötet wurde", sagte Devon, als er eine Mappe hochhielt.

Minerva öffnete das Tor, ließ sie durch und schloss dann das Tor.

"Folgen Sie mir. Wir können im Eingang sprechen, wo wir nicht durchnässt werden."

Sie gingen auf die Burg zu und waren bald im Eingangsbereich, wo sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte. "Was benötigen Sie noch und von was für einer Kreatur der Klasse 50 reden Sie?", Fragte sie.

Bloodthirst trat vor und bot ihr die Schriftrolle an: "Im Jahr 1993 tötete Harry Potter einen Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens. Dies war ein Einzelkampf ohne Hilfe. Der Leichnam gehört ihm. Er hat Gringotts angestellt, um die Leiche zu bergen und anschließend zu verkaufen."

Minerva nahm die Schriftrolle und öffnete sie. Als sie den Verkauf der Bestie las, sagte sie: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das zulassen kann."

"Ma'am, Sie haben keine Wahl", antwortete Devon, als er ihr eine Kopie des Verkaufs an Gringotts und eine Kopie des aktuell gültigen Gesetzes überreichte.

Mit einem Schnauben las sie das Gesetz und mit schmalen Lippen antwortete sie: "Dann habe ich keine Wahl. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Minerva führte die Gruppe in das Badezimmer im 2. Stock. Einer der Kobolde ging zum mittleren Waschbecken und fand die Schnitzerei. Mit einem zischenden Befehl, sich zu öffnen, rutschte das Waschbecken aus dem Weg. Der Kobold sprach wieder und die Treppe bildete sich. Sie stiegen in die Tiefen der Burg hinab bis zu einem mit Knochen bedeckten Durchgang. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ Minerva die Knochen verschwinden, während die Kobolde auf die Karte schauten, die Lord Potter gezeichnet hatte. Sie fanden die abgeworfene Basiliskenhaut und zwei der Kobolde begannen die Haut einzupacken, während der Rest die Blockade entfernte und den Durchgang stützte, bevor sie zur runden Tür gingen, wo der Kobold sein Kommando erneut zischte. Als sie in den Raum traten, keuchte Minerva, als sie die Länge der toten Schlange sah.

Minerva fluchte auf Gälisch, als sie auf die Leiche schaute. Sie begann auf die Knie zu fallen, als ihre Beine nachgaben. Devon beschwörte schnell einen Stuhl für sie und führte seine ehemalige Lehrerin dazu, sich darin zu setzen.

"Danke, Mr. Blackshire. Bei den Göttern! sie sagte geschockt.

"Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Devon.

"Wenn er zurückkommt, werde ich ihm tausend Punkte für Tapferkeit geben", murmelte sie.

"Ahh ... da habe ich etwas für Sie", sagte Devon, als er die Akte öffnete, ein weiteres Blatt Pergament herausholte und es ihr reichte, "Als Lord Potter letztes Jahr vom Ministerium für volljährig erklärt wurde, hat er sich von Hogwarts abgemeldet und das Land verlassen, um zu heilen. Wird er zurückkommen? Ich weiß es nicht. Wohin ist er gegangen? Ich weiß nicht. Wird er Kontakt aufnehmen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, er hat eine Gringotts Postfach und kann über diese Post senden und empfangen. "

"Er kann sich nicht zurückziehen!" Minerva, als sie das Pergament nahm und zu lesen begann: "Oh, Merlin. Der Schulleiter wird sehr verärgert sein."

"Er hätte Lord Potter nicht zwingen sollen, am Turnier teilzunehmen. Er hätte es innerhalb der ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden stoppen und zurückziehen können, aber er tat es nicht. Er zwang Lord Potter zum Wettkampf und ein junger Mann wurde dabei am Ende ermordet", antwortete Devon, als die Kobolde an der Leiche arbeiteten.

Derjenige, der Parselmund sprach, ging zu der riesigen, 30 Fuß hohen Statue von Salazar Slytherin und befahl der Statue, den Mund zu öffnen. Zwei Koboldkrieger gingen zu der Öffnung, wo sie ein halbes Dutzend Schuppenfelle und eine goldene mit juwelenbesetzte Statue einer Schlange vorfanden, die voller übler Magie glühte. Sie wussten es damals nicht, aber sie hatten den Fluch gefunden, der mit der Lehrposition im Fach DADA verbunden war.

Einige Stunden später verließen die Kobolde die Kammer des Schreckens und schlossen den Eingang. Als sie aus dem Schloss gingen, trafen sie den Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape.

Mit einem höhnischen Blick fragte er, was die Kobolde da machten. Als er herausfand, fing er an, Potter und die Kobolde zu verfluchen und verlangte den verarbeiteten Leichnam, den sie ablehnten, da er Lord Potter gehörte. Die Beleidigungen deckten alles ab, was Snape über Potter und seinen Vater an Hass hervorbringen konnte, aber die Kobolde ignorierten den verbitterten Mann, bis er etwas sagte, was Devon wirklich verärgerte und er sah den Mann an und spottete zurück.

"Ich würde aufhören, für den Fall, dass Lord Potter Genugtuung für eure Rolle bei der Ermordung seiner Eltern fordert", befahl Devon und sagte dann:

" _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_ "

Snape wurde blass und seine Augen schossen zu Minerva, die ihn mit schmalen Lippen anschaute.

"Woher haben Sie dieses Wissen?"

"Das ist alles, was ich über die Prophezeiung weiß. Nur Potter kennt die ganze, und er weiß auch, dass Sie Voldemort davon erzählt haben und Voldemort auf seine Eltern und die von Neville Longbottom angesetzt haben Eine Gruppe von ihnen ist jetzt tot und die andere ist so gut wie tot." Ich frage mich, was Madame Longbottom sagen würde, wenn wir es ihr sagen würden, dass es eure Schuld ist, dass ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter seit dem Angriff im Krankenhaus liegen? Ich glaube, sie würde eine Blutfehde gegen Sie anzetteln. Denken Sie nicht auch? " Antwortete Devon.

Mit diesen Worten verließen Devon und die Kobolde die alte Burg. Drinnen floh Snape zurück zu seinem Quartier, um sich Minervas Sicht zu entziehen, während Minerva in ihr Büro ging, einen Bericht aufschrieb und ihn eiligst zu Dumbledore schickte. Es würde sechs Stunden dauern, bis Dumbledore kam, um sie zu fragen, was passiert war, und weitere zwanzig Minuten danach, um den Befehl für eine Notfallbesprechung auszusprechen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry und Daphne würden die Nacht noch einmal in Nome verbringen und um acht Uhr würden sie zur Autobahn und Richtung Teller fahren. Es würde anderthalb Stunden dauern, um die siebzig Meilen nach Teller zu reisen. Sie würden dann die Zufahrtsstraße finden, die sie zu ihrem zweistöckigen Haus bringen würde. Sie gingen in den Vorgarten und blieben stehen. Sie starrten auf das schöne Gehöft. Auf der rechten Seite des Hauses war eine massive Scheune und nach links eine weitere. Der Unterschied war, dass die Scheune auf der linken Seite einen Pferch hatte, der drei Kühe beinhaltete, die auf Gras kauten, während die rechte Scheune dies nicht hatte. Später sahen sie hinter dem Haus drei riesige Gewächshäuser und einen erhitzten Hühnerstall. Die Elfen trafen sie draußen und tanzten vor Freude, als ihre Meister nach Hause kamen. Sie begannen schnell, den Anhänger und ihr Gepäck auszupacken. Bücher gingen in die Bibliothek; Hobbysachen wie die Modelle gingen vorerst in die Regale in eines der Gästezimmer; Der Fernseher mit Großbildschirm und die Stereoanlage wurden im Wohnzimmer mit magischen Steckern aufgestellt, die Strom von den Leylinien abnahmen, die sich unter dem Haus kreuzten. Daphne hatte die Zauber in der dritten Truhe von Lily gefunden und in Kansas die notwendigen Dinge eingekauft, als Harry seine ZAG nahm. Die Kühl- und Gefrierschränke wurden mit den anderen Kühlschränken und Kühlschränken in die Vorratskammer gestellt, während die Konserven in Regalen gelagert wurden. Dann wurde der Anhänger in die Scheune auf der rechten Seite gebracht. Die Schneemobile wurden neben der Hintertür des Hauses entladen und mit einer Plane abgedeckt. Die ATVs wurden in der Scheune mit den Holzbearbeitungs- und Automobilwerkzeugen platziert, bevor der Anhänger und die Suburban innen gesichert und getrennt wurden.

Während Daphne ihr Haus aufbaute, gaben Dobby und Happy Harry eine Tour durch das Anwesen und die Nebengebäude. Mit der Hilfe von Happy und Dobby baute er das Holz und die Autowerkstatt auf, wie er sie haben wollte. Dann fuhr er mit Hilfe von Autorampen den Suburban auf sie, wo er dem Fahrzeug den Ölwechsel gaben, den dieser dringend benötigte, da sie über das Land nach LA und dann von LA nach Seattle und von Nome nach Teller gefahren waren. Als er fertig war, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, um die Flecken wegzuschaffen und legte dann alle Werkzeuge zurück an ihren Platz.

Als er wieder nach draußen ging, schaute er sich noch einmal um und sagte dann zu den beiden Elfen: "Wir müssen viel abgelagertes Holz für Brennholz finden. Ich würde auch gerne einen Räucherofen planen, damit wir Fisch und Wild Räuchern können."

"Wir werden Holz finden, Meister ..." Dobby wollte mehr sagen, als Winky hereinkam.

"Meister, Herrin hat das Abendessen fertig", sagte sie.

Bitte, lass Daphne wissen, dass ich komme ", sagte Harry und wandte sich dann an Dobby und Happy:" Sammle ein paar Holzstücke, die zerschnitten werden müssen, und platziere es in der Nähe der Scheune. Morgen fange ich an, es zu schneiden mit der Axt und Kettensäge. Überanstrengt euch einfach nicht. "

"Werden wir nicht, Meister", antworteten die beiden männlichen Elfen.

Harry ging in das Haus, wo die Gerüche eines gekochten Abendessens seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Er fand Daphne vor, die eine Pfanne mit Lasagne und Knoblauchbrot und einem frischen Salat auf den Tisch stellte.

Er schaute auf das Essen, als er sich setzte, und sagte: "Das sieht gut aus."

Daphne errötete: "Danke."

Die beiden verbrachten das Abendessen in einem leichten Gespräch und dann zogen sie sich in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie einen Film im Fernsehen sahen. Sie wählten Star Wars, weil keiner es vorher gesehen hatte. Um neun Uhr duschten sie zusammen und zogen sich dann ins Bett zurück, wo sie sich langsam liebten.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry im Wohnzimmer im zweiten Stock mit Blick auf die Bucht, wo die Wellen sanft gegen den Strand krachten. Daphne fand ihn dort, an seinen Morgentee nippend, sie legte ihren Arm um Ihn und gab ihn einen Kuss.

Nach einem warmen Frühstück, das die Amerikaner Haferflocken mit Toast nennen, ging Harry zur Werkstatt und fand die Axt und Kettensäge, die Craig Whittleson ihm angeboten hatte vor. An der Scheune standen dreißig tote Bäume. Mit der Kettensäge schnitt er einen der Bäume in Stücke und begann die Stücke zu vierteln, während Dobby die gespaltenen Teile herbeirief und sie stapelte.

Dobby versuchte, ihm das Schneiden mit Magie anzubieten, aber Harry erklärte, dass er die Übung auf Befehl seines Heilers brauchte.

Er arbeitete bis zum Mittagessen, als Winky mit einem Sandwich und einem kalten Getränk vorbeikam. Er aß schnell sein Essen und verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, den Rest des Holzes in kleinere Abschnitte für die Holzöfen zu schneiden, und Dobby stapelte sie in den Holzschuppen für den Gebrauch im Haus, wenn er genug zerschnitten hatte. Ansonsten waren Dobby und Happy drei Meilen entfernt auf einer großen Lichtung, wo sie das hohe Gras niedermähten und es für den Winter in Heu verwandelten. Das Heu würde geschrumpft und in der Tierscheune gestapelt werden, nachdem es getrocknet war. Die Tage vergingen, während Daphne und Harry arbeiteten, und als sein Geburtstag kam, fuhren sie nach Nome, um Harry für die Jagd zu registrieren, nachdem er die Jagdprüfungen bestanden und seine Feuerwaffen registriert hatte.

Als er am 5. August mit einem Desillusionierungszauber auf seinem Besen herumflog, entdeckte er einen großen männlichen Braunbären und landete auf einem Hügel mit Blick auf den Bären, der Lachse aus dem Fluss holte, der in die Bucht führte. Harry zog seine Winchester M70 aus seinem Koffer auf seinem Rücken und richtete das Gewehr auf den Bären, während er fischte. Er atmete tief durch und streichelte den Abzug und das Gewehr versuchte zu springen, aber Harry hielt es auf dem Ziel und die Kugel traf den Bären in der Seite und drang in das Herz ein. Es fiel sofort Tod um und Harry steckte sein Gewehr in den Koffer und flog zu der Leiche rief Dobby und Happy an und ließ Dobby den Bären zum Haus und in den Schlachterraum bringen, der sich auf dem Grundstück befand. Dobby fragte, ob er wollte, dass er mit der Verarbeitung des Körpers begann und Harry sagte ja. Dann wandte er sich an Happy und sagte, dass er einige Fische für die Gefriertruhe holen würde. Mit einem kurzen Beschwörungszauber hatten sie bald fünfzig Lachse am Flussufer, die Happy zum Haus zurückbringen würde, damit sie verarbeitet werden konnten .

Dann flog er nach Hause zu Daphne und steckte sein Gewehr weg und ging dann zum Schlachtraum, wo er Dobby fand, der das Fleisch und die Haut vorbereitete, während Happy und Sally an dem Fisch arbeiteten. Im Haus kümmerte sich Winky um die Reinigung und kümmerte sich um ihre Geliebte. In den nächsten zwei Monaten würde Harry schließlich zwanzig Karibus, einen Bullen Elch, einen Moschusochsen und einen Wombat töten. Mit den Gefriertruhen, die mit Fleisch gefüllt sind, begann er einen Teil des Fleisches zu räuchern und jagte noch ein Wildschwein. Harry hatte sich zum Jackson Mississippi teleportiert, wo er mit Dianes Ehemann auf die Jagd ging. Das Schwein wurde vom Hauself zurück nach Alaska gebracht und dann kehrte auch Harry nach Hause zurück. Während dieser Zeit verbrachte Daphne Zeit damit, Obst und Gemüse für den Winter zu konservieren. Der erste Schneefall kam am 13. Oktober und hörte nicht den ganzen Winter lang auf. Während dieser Zeit kam Daphnes Schwangerschaft voran, wo sie sich die meiste Zeit entspannen würde, nachdem sie herausfand, dass es Zwillinge sein würde und sie Anfang April fällig waren.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Zurück in England traf Dumbledore mit einigen Mitgliedern seines Ordens im Ligusterweg 4 ein auf der Suche nach Harry Potter. Sie suchten nach Hinweisen, wohin Harry gegangen sein könnte und alles, was sie fanden, war ein Brief auf dem Schreibtisch, adressiert an Dumbledore, der ihm im Grunde sagte, dass sie ihren Krieg nehmen und ihn sich sonst wo hinschieben sollten. Es war während dieser Zeit, als ein Paar Dementoren das Haus angriffen und von Kingsley und Tonks vertrieben wurden. Ein Brief kam dann und verbannte Harry, weil er den Patronuszauberspruch sprach, der jedoch bald widerrufen wurde, als Kingsley und Tonks Amelia Bones berichteten, dass sie es gewesen waren, die die Dementoren vertrieben hatten, was zur Festnahme von Dolores Umbridge führte.

Am nächsten Tag wurde in der Zeitung berichtet, wie Sie versuchte Harry Potter mit den üblen Bestien zu ermorden. Dumbledore berichtete auch, dass Harry nicht auffindbar sei und seit einem Monat vermisst wurde. Weitere Berichte, die gedruckt wurden, waren die Berichte, dass Sirius Black nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potter´s war und dass er ohne Gerichtsverfahren ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde, und sie hatten eine Erinnerung an Peter Pettigrew, der Harry erzählte, dass er es war, der es tat. Eine dritte Geschichte berichtete, dass Harry emanzipiert war und seine Lordschaft übernahm und das Land verließ, seit sie ihn in der neuen Ministeriumszeitung verleumdet hatten. Die vierte Geschichte berichtete, dass das, was bei der letzten Aufgabe passierte, berichtet wurde, aber Fudge bestritt, dass es möglich sei, von den Toten zurückzukehren. Die Leute hatten in dieser Nacht nur ein Thema.

Voldemort war nicht glücklich und beschleunigte seine Pläne, um seine Anhänger zu retten und die Prophezeiung zu erhalten, damit er wissen konnte, was Sie aussagte. In der Nacht des 30. Septembers bewegte er sich vorwärts und bekam die Kugel, wurde aber von Fudge und Amelia Bones entdeckt.

AN:

Das Gelübde noch einmal auf Deutsch ;)

"Gepriesen sei diese Vereinigung mit den Gaben des Ostens und der Magie während das Paar ihren ersten Schritt macht.

"Kommunikation des Herzens, des Geistes, des Körpers und der Magie.

"Frische Anfänge mit dem Aufgang jeder Sonne und Magie werden das Zuhause bereichern.

"Das Wissen über das Wachstum im Teilen von Stille und das wachsen der Liebe mit Magie,

"Gepriesen sei diese Vereinigung mit den Gaben des Südens, die ein langes Leben bezeugen sollen.

"Die Wärme von Herd und Haus und Magie wird dieses Haus und das Paar mit vielen Kindern segnen,

"Die Hitze der Leidenschaft und der Magie des Herzens wird das Leben der beiden wachsen lassen.

"Das Licht, das von beiden erschaffen wurde, um die dunkelsten Zeiten zu erhellen, wird Magie erlauben, sie zu beschützen,

"Gepriesen sei diese Vereinigung mit den Gaben des Westens und der Sicherheit des Zuhauses in der Magie,

"Die tiefen Verpflichtungen des Sees und der Magie werden die Entschlossenheit der Frau stärken.

"Die schnelle Erregung des Flusses und die Magie werden den Mann ermutigen, bereit zu sein, zu verteidigen,

"Die erfrischende Reinigung des Regens wie Magie wird alle Ängste wegspülen.

"Die allumfassende Leidenschaft des Meeres zusammen mit Magie wird ihr Leben aufbauen.

"Gepriesen sei diese Vereinigung mit den Gaben des Nordens und Magie wird die Geburt der Kinder segnen,

"Eine feste Grundlage, auf der man ein Haus bauen kann, das Magie segnen wird."


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Es war spät am Abend des ersten Septembers und Professor Snape saß in seinem Büro. Er kam gerade von einem Treffen, im Büro des Schulleiters wo sie sich berieten, wie Sie drei ihrer besten Schüler wieder zurück holen könnten, nachdem sie von der Schule abgemeldet worden waren und er nicht benachrichtigt worden war. Diese Mission war ein völliger Fehlschlag gewesen und er hatte zwei seiner vielversprechendsten Fünftklässlerinnen, Daphne Greengrass und Tracy Davis, und eine Drittklässlerin, Astoria Greengrass, verloren, als die Familien in die Vereinigten Staaten geflohen waren. Abgesehen davon, dass er die drei Mädchen verlor, war er immer noch gezwungen, bei der Suche nach dem Potter-Gör zu helfen, der vor zwei Monaten verschwunden war. und dann waren die Kobolde mit der Leiche des tausendjährigen Basilisken verschwunden, den Potter angeblich getötet hatte. Er glaubte es nicht, dass der Junge es getan hatte, und war entschlossen, dass er den ganzen Körper bekam, da er auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände starb, aber selbst der Schulrat half ihn an dieser Front. Bevor Dolores Umbridge – Erste Unterstaatssekretärin des Ministers und neue DADA-Lehrerin ins Gefängnis geschickt wurde, hatte Sie geschworen, dass Sie ihn den Leichnam des Basilisken zurückbringen würde. Beide dachten nicht, dass sie scheitern würden, aber sie taten es, also war Snape schlecht gelaunt und würde in schlechtem Zustand bleiben, bis McGonagall und die Schulräte so viele Beschwerden erhielten, dass Dumbledore eingreifen und verhindern musste, dass er vom Schulrat gefeuert wurde.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der erste September kam, Ron und Hermine durchsuchten den Hogwarts-Expresss nach dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler. Sie suchten nach ihrem früheren Freund, um das Jahr zuvor nachzuholen. Sie suchten vergeblich, dachten die Geschichten, die in der Zeitung abgedruckt waren, seien Lügen, aber leider fanden sie weder Harry noch die vermissten Mädchen. Sie fanden Neville Longbottom mit einem seltsamen blonden Mädchen, das Ron Looney nannte, aber ihr richtiger Name war Luna. Das Mädchen las eine Zeitschrift auf dem Kopf und redete über Kreaturen, die es nicht gab. Als sie in der Schule ankamen, berichteten sie Professor McGonagall, dass Harry zusammen mit drei Slytherins vermisst wurde. Die Professorin bedankte sich bei den beiden und antwortete, dass sie wusste, dass die Slytherins vermisst wurden und von der Schule abgemeldet worden waren und sie gehofft hatte, dass der Bericht über Lord Potter nicht wahr sei, aber seufzend gab sie an, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde.

Während des Festes hörten sie ihrem neuen DADA-Professor zu, wie sie den Kurs unterrichten würde. DADA erwies sich für die Schüler als sehr anspornend zu lernen. Miss Holmes, war eine Amerikanerin, von der sie wusste, dass Albus sie hasste, aber nachdem Umbridge verhaftet und ins Gefängnis geschickt wurde, war sie die Einzige, die sich beworben hatte und sie hatte sich direkt an den Schulrat gewandt. Sie erzählte den Schülern auch, dass sie eine doppelte Meisterschaft in DADA und als Heilerin hatte.

Mrs. Holmes war auch sehr entschlossen, das Mobbing von Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern zu unterdrücken, und das war, als Draco in Konflikt mit ihr geriet, als er erfuhr, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war. Er verdiente sich mehrere Nachsitzen und einen Punktverlust für seine Sprache und seine Spitze Zunge, die Snape bereit machten, seine Spitze Zunge zu sprengen. Snape versuchte, sie zu konfrontieren, aber sie gab nicht auf und Snape schwor, es zu Dumbledore zu bringen und sie sagte weiter, sie sei vom Schulrat angestellt worden. Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape dachten, dass sie am Ende des Jahres wegen des Fluchs weg sein würde. Sie würden beide im nächsten Jahr überrascht sein, als sie aufgrund ihres Vertrages zurückkehrte. Die Gringott-Kobolde hatten ihr ein Pergamentblatt gegeben, auf dem stand, dass sie den Fluch auf der Stelle gefunden hatten und diesen entfernt hatten, als sie den Basilisken beanspruchten. Auf ihren Drängen baten sie sie, dem Schulleiter nichts zu sagen, weil sie ihn überraschen wollten, wenn Sie zurück kehren würde. Die Schulräte war begeistert, dass sie endlich einen DADA Lehrer gefunden hatten, der nach dem ersten Jahr Unterricht zurückkehren würde, also boten sie Ihr einen Dreijahresvertrag und sie unterschrieb diesen glücklich.

Am nächsten Morgen veröffentlichte die Zeitung einen Bericht über den Missbrauch, den Harry bei seiner so genannten Familie erlitten hatte und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Dumbledore musste sich schnell bewegen, um sie zu retten und in ein sicheres Haus zu bringen, das er für sie gekauft hatte. Das neue Haus wurde von ihm gekauft und den Dursleys gegeben und er ließ die Elfen von Hogwarts alles, was sie besaßen, in das neue Haus bringen. In dieser Nacht wurde das Haus von einem magischen Feuer zerstört, und im Vorgarten wurden Schilder hinterlassen, die sie als Kinderschänder bezeichneten. Er weigerte sich, den Ort zu bekannt zu geben und verlor schnell seine Position, den er im Zaubergamot wiedererlangt hatte und die IVZ warf ihn raus. Er war wütend auf Harry und erzählte allen, was mit ihm passiert war. Erst im nächsten Jahr fand er die Wahrheit heraus.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Anfang September planten Harry und Daphne, wie sie sich um ihre Kinder kümmern und an ihren UTZ-Prüfungen arbeiten würden, denn im Juni nächsten Jahres würden sie sie in Seattle ablegen. Sie arbeiteten auch rund um das Haus und Harry fuhr fort, Brennholz für den Winter zu lagern und Reparaturen an den Gebäuden zu machen, wenn sie welche brauchten, aber die Elfen schlugen ihn immer vor, es zu erledigen. Sie hatten auch Besuch von der lokalen Polizei, um zu sehen, wer im Winter auf Grund der Abgeschiedenheit auf dem Grundstück wohnte, und er war überrascht, dass es damals verschiedene Leute waren, die ihn im Jahr zuvor getroffen hatten. Hinter dem Haus lief der magische Generator, der die Elektronik antrieb.

Harry plante, im nächsten Jahr eine dritte Scheune für eine dauerhafte Werkstatt / Lagerhalle zu bauen. Er bereitete auch die Fahrzeuge in der Scheune für den Winter vor und dann machten Harry und Daphne einen kurzen Ausflug nach Nome und kauften Weihnachtsdekorationen, als sie herausfanden, dass das Haus keine hatte. Harry benutzte auch einen Zauberspruch, den er im Buch der Familie fand, um eine kleine Pinie aus dem Boden zu heben und sie in ein Pflanzgefäß zu legen, das sie zu Weihnachten im Haus verwenden konnte. Am 30. haben sie die Elfen benutzt, um sie nach Juneau zu bringen und dort Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen, weil sie nach dem Winter nicht mehr von zu Hause weggehen wollten. Als sie nach Hause kamen, sahen Sie das der Briefkasten glühte, geschockt lasen Sie, dass Voldemort einen Teil des Ministeriums in einen Tobsucht Anfall zerstört hatte. Warum wussten sie nicht, noch war es ihnen egal, solange er verdrängt worden war.

In Juneau verliebte sich Daphne in einen Vogel, der immer wieder 'schöne Dame' sagte, und sie sprach mit dem Besitzer und fand heraus, dass sie ein sehr langes Leben führen könnten, und sie könnten schließlich eine Unterhaltung führen wenn sie trainiert wurden. Daphne kaufte einen großen Käfig, Essen, Bücher und ein Paar dieser Vogelart, die beide vier Monate alt waren, aber von verschiedenen Eltern. Als sie mit Hilfe der Elfen nach Hause kamen, ließ Daphne sie in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers aufstellen, wo die Vögel aus dem Fenster schauen konnten.

In den nächsten Tagen verlegte Harry mit Hilfe von Dobby und Happy die Außenbeleuchtung, da sie wussten, dass der Schnee bald ankommen würde. Sie hingen auch an zwei kleinen Kiefern, die den Gang bis zu den vorderen Stufen flankierten. Mit den magischen Sockeln, die aufgrund der Runen, die in den Ausgängen eingraviert waren, Magie aus der Umgebung ziehen würden, hatten sie schnell die Lichter zum leuchten und blinken gebracht.

Der erste Schneefall kam am 13. Oktober und schien den ganzen Winter nicht aufhören zu wollen. Während dieser Zeit kam Daphnes Schwangerschaft voran, wo sie sich die meiste Zeit entspannen würde, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass es Zwillinge werden, und sie sollten Anfang April kommen. Sie bemerkte auch, dass die Gemälde von Harry´s Eltern endlich aktiv war und Sie begrüßte Sie. Sie fragten, wer Daphne sei und sie stellte sich vor und sagte, sie würde Harry für sie holen. Sie redeten mit beiden und schließlich fragte Lily, wie weit sie es sei und Daphne erzählte ihr dass Sie im vierten Monat mit Zwillingen sei. Sowohl Lily als auch James waren sehr glücklich darüber.

Halloween kam und zum ersten Mal hatte Harry einen friedlichen 31. Oktober ohne Gefahren. Dann kam der November. Am Erntedankfest kochten die Elfen ihnen ihr erstes Erntedankfest für ihre neue Familie und Sally musste ihren neuen Herren erklären, warum es hier in den Vereinigten Staaten gefeiert wurde.

Im Oktober begann der Schnee zu fallen, und er blieb am Boden haften. Bis zum sechzehnten Dezember waren drei Fuß auf dem Boden, aber mit Bannungszaubern hatten sie das Gebiet um das Haus herum, sowie die Scheunen und restlichen Gebäude geräumt. Jedes Gebäude hatte seine eigene Führungslinie. Am siebzehnten trafen die Elfen mit den Familien Greengrass und Davis ein, um Weihnachten mit ihnen zu verbringen. Astoria und Tracy teilten sich eines der Schlafzimmer und die Davis und Greengrasses Eltern hatten ihr eigenes, während Angus im Zimmer seiner Eltern schlief.

Angela Greengrass und Maria Davis trainierten sowohl Harry als auch Daphne und erklärten, dass sie in einem guten Zustand seien und dass Daphnes Schwangerschaft reibungslos verlaufen sei. Harry brachte Cyrus bei, wie man mit den Schneemobilen fuhr, und die beiden hatten an einem Tag, an dem es nicht geschneit hatte, einen Ball an den Rand des Wassers gezerrt. Sie versuchten, Mr. Davis dazu zu bringen, mitzumachen, aber er würde nichts mit den Apparaten zu tun haben, wie er sie nannte. Die Tage vergingen bis Weihnachten und der dreijährige Angus war begeistert von all den Spielsachen, die er bekam, einschließlich der großen Lego-Spielzeuge, die Harry mitgenommen hatte und den großen Autos und einem Tonka Muldenkipper, aber das Spielzeug, das er liebte, war das große Rad auf dem er kaum sitzen konnte, jedoch ließ er sich von Astoria herumschieben. Das Abendessen in dieser Nacht war ein riesiger Truthahn mit einer Prime Rib mit allen Zutaten und für das Dessert gab es mehrere verschiedene Kuchen, die die Elfen vorgeschlagen hatten. Silvester ließen sie die Elfen nach Juneau bringen, wo sie in einem der besten Restaurants der Stadt feierten. Sie aßen frisch gefangene Meeresfrüchten und blieben, bis der Ball in New York City fiel. Nach der Feier wurden sie dann zu dem Haus zurückgebracht, wo sie den Rest der Nacht geschlafen hatten. Zwei Tage später brachten die Elfen die Familien zurück nach Seattle, wo sie das Flohnetzwerk zurück nach Boston nahmen.

Eines Tages ging Harry in ihrer Bibliothek durch die Bücherregale und beschloss, den Raum zu erweitern und mit Hilfe der Elfen weitere Bücherregale hinzuzufügen. Daphne war ekstatisch und begann, die Hunderte von Büchern, die noch in den Truhen waren, beiseite zu legen. Sie brauchte eine Woche, um alle Bücher zu Kategorisieren. Ein Abschnitt war komplett Muggel, und dann organisierten sie die Bücher nach Thema und dunkler Magie. Alle Bücher wurden automatisch mit ihrem Titel und dem Namen des Autors in das Verzeichnis aufgenommen, als sie abgelegt wurden.

Der Februar kam und Daphne fing an, es sehr leicht zu nehmen, als ihre Schwangerschaft in den siebten Monat kam und sie sagte immer wieder, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie explodieren würde. Sie las meistens Bücher über die Kurse, in denen sie getestet werden würden, während Harry in der Werkstatt arbeitete oder die Füße seiner Frau massierte. Er drehte ein paar Vasen auf der Drehbank aus Eiche und schleifte sie dann und bemalte Sie anschließ wie er sein erstes Modellflugzeug baute. Er fand einen Zauberspruch, der die Dinge wasserdicht machen würde, und am Valentinstag brachte ihn einer der Elfen nach Seattle und er fand einen Floristen, der hatte, was er wollte und kaufte rote und weiße Rosen mit dem Atem eines Babys. Dann ging er in einen weiteren Laden und kaufte teure Muggelschokolade für Daphne und dann kehrte er zu dem Haus zurück, wo er die Blumen in die Vasen legte und sie auf den Couchtisch stellte, bevor Daphne aufwachte. Jede Vase enthielt ein Dutzend rote und weiße Rosen und dazwischen die verpackte Schachtel mit Schokolade. Als Daphne sie sah, fing sie an zu weinen und er dachte, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht, aber sie sagte ihm, dass es glückliche Tränen waren. Am 31. März schickten sie Astoria ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine Schmuckschatulle mit zwei paar teuren Ohringen, eines mit Saphiren und eines mit Rubinen. Der April kam und nichts passierte für die ersten sechs Tage, aber um sechs Uhr früh, am 7. April, brach Daphne's Fruchtblase. Harry half einer sehr schwangeren Daphne als er eine Tasche mit Klamotten aufhob. Letzten Monat haben die Elfen das Krankenhaus aufgesucht und einen Platz gefunden, in den sie gebracht werden könnten. Sie brachten sie schnell an den Ort und Harry half Daphne in die Notaufnahme des Fairbanks Memorial Hospital, nachdem Dobby und Winky sie verlassen hatten, nachdem sie ihnen viel Glück gewünscht hatten und Ihrer Herrin in einen Rollstuhl geholfen hatten, den Dobby erworben hatte. Ihre Fruchtblase war eine Viertelstunde zuvor geplatzt, und Daphne hatte starke Schmerzen, die sie bewies, als sich die Tür öffnete und sie Sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, schrie er: "Ich brauche einen Arzt."

Eine Frau blickte vom Schreibtisch auf und griff nach dem Telefon, als sie den Mann sah, der schrie. Als sie sah, dass die Frau schwanger war und ihr unteres Nachthemd nass war, drückte sie mehrere Knöpfe und sagte ins Telefon: "Mutterschaft, wir haben eine Mutter in Wehen."

Sie stand auf und sagte: "Hier entlang" und stieß die Tür auf, als sie auf der anderen Seite Schritte hörte hörte.

Harry folgte der Frau und als die Tür vollständig geöffnet war, sah er er dort eine Frau stehen.

"Wir werden sie von hier nehmen. Wann ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt?" fragte die neue Frau, als sie half, Daphne in den Raum zu ziehen.

"Vor ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten", antwortete Harry.

"Danke, ich werde Sie mit Beth hier lassen, um den Papierkram zu erledigen", sagte die Schwester, als sie die Kontrolle über den Rollstuhl übernahm und in den Behandlungsraum verschwand.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Beth, als sie Harry zum Empfang führte, wo Harry die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten damit verbrachte, Fragen zu seiner Frau zu beantworten und sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Er bot seine Schwarze Visa Kreditkarte an, um alle Rechnungen abzudecken und versicherte der Frau, dass er ziemlich reich war. Nachdem die Frau die Karte überprüft hatte, durfte er endlich zu seiner Frau, wohin er von einer weiteren Schwester begleitet wurde. Zehn lange Stunden später brachte Daphne Lily Angela Potter und Cyrus James Potter zur Welt, nachdem sie gedroht hatte, einen bestimmten Körperteil an ihrem Ehemann zu entfernen. Ein schockierter Harry Potter saß auf einem der Stühle und hielt seinen schlafenden Sohn fest, während Daphne ihre Tochter mit ihrer ersten Mahlzeit fütterte. In einem anderen Raum bedeckte ein Arzt das Gesicht einer jungen Hexe, die schwer verletzt worden war, sowie ihr Ehemann, Sie fuhren mit Ihren Auto und verloren die Kontrolle, als Sie über ein Stück Glatteis fuhren. Der Unfall tötete ihren Ehemann sofort beim Aufprall und verletzte die Mutter schwer. Sie konnten die neugeborene Tochter mit einem Kaiserschnitt retten, aber die Mutter war später gestorben.

Später in dieser Nacht war Harry auf der Babystation und starrte durch das Fenster, während seine Frau in ihrem Bett schlief. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden, seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal umzuziehen, als er bemerkte, dass in dieser Nacht nur drei Babys auf der Station waren, seine zwei Kinder und ein blondes kleines Mädchen, das sich lautstark die Lunge aus brüllte .

Er beobachtete die Krankenschwester und fragte: "Was ist los mit ihr?"

"Wir sind nicht sicher. Sie ist gesund, wurde gefüttert und gereinigt, aber sie weint weiter. Ich glaube, sie will ihre Mutter", sagte die Krankenschwester traurig.

"Nun, sollten Sie das Kind dann nicht zu Ihr bringen?" Fragte Harry, als er das weinende Kind ansah.

"Das können wir nicht. Ihr Vater ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, und ihre Mutter ist verstorben und das Baby konnte nur über ein Kaiserschnitt gerettet werden", antwortete sie.

"Oh, wie schrecklich! Ich weiß, wie sie sich das anfühlt. Ich habe meine Eltern verloren, als ich 18 Monate alt war. Sie wurden von einem Terroristen im Vereinigten Königreich getötet", antwortete Harry traurig und fragte dann: "Darf ich Sie halten?"

Die Schwester sah auf das weinende Baby und dann zu Mr. Potter und nickte, "Es kann nicht weh tun."

Er überreichte dem jungen Mann das Baby, das bereits angezogen war, weil er geholfen hatte, die Windeln des Zwillings zu wechseln. Sie war überrascht, als das Baby sich an sein Kleid klammerte und innerhalb von Sekunden verstummte.

Die Magie des Babys hatte sich ausgestreckt und an Harry´s Magie gebunden und sie fühlte sich zufrieden, als sich eine Bindung entwickelte.

"Nun, ich werde eine Affentante sein", sagte die Schwester, als Mr. Potter das Baby sanft in den Schlaf schaukelte.

"Wann werden ihre Verwandten für sie kommen?" Fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass der Name der Krankenschwester Naomi war. "Niemals. Wir haben niemanden auf beiden Seiten gefunden, der für sie gekommen ist. Der Vater wurde im Alter von drei Monaten in ein Waisenhaus gebracht und die Mutter hat im vergangenen Jahr bei einem Autounfall ihre Eltern verloren und es wurden keine Geschwister gefunden. Sie wird in Pflegefamilien gehen oder adoptiert werden."

"Ich werde mit meiner Frau reden und sehen, ob wir sie adoptieren können. Es ist nicht so, dass wir nicht das Geld haben, um mehr Kinder zu erziehen und ..."

"Ich denke nicht, dass der Staat es Ihnen erlauben wird, außerdem werden die Zwillinge Ihrer Frau anstrengend genug sein", antwortete Naomi.

"Ich denke, wir können, und was die Zwillinge angeht, haben wir mehrere Diener, und da ich nur arbeite, um mein Familienvermögen zu verwalten, werde ich auch da sein," antwortete Harry, als er hinab schaute und sah, dass das Baby schlief.

Harry legte das Baby sanft zurück in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu: "Schlafe, Kleine."

Harry verließ das Zimmer und ging in das Zimmer seiner Frau, wo er sie schlafen sah. Er ließ sich in den Liegestuhl sinken, sah ihr schlafend nach und dachte an das magische Waisenkind, das unten im Bett schlief. Das letzte, an das er sich vor dem Einschlafen erinnerte, war, Gringotts zu kontaktieren und zu sehen, ob sie helfen konnten, das Baby zu adoptieren, weil er positiv gestimmt war, dass Daphne ihm zustimmen würde.

Das Geräusch der Tür, die um sechs Uhr morgens aufging, ließ ihn wach werden, als zwei Schwestern mit den Zwillingen hereinkamen. Er sprang auf seine Füße und nahm seine Tochter ab, als sein Sohn seiner Mutter übergeben wurde, um ihn zu füttern.

Die Krankenschwestern gingen schnell und als er seine Tochter sanft schaukelte dachte er an letzte Nacht und sagte dann: "Liebling."

"Ja liebster?" Antwortete Daphne, als sie das Baby in ihren Armen einstellte.

"Letzte Nacht, als ich im Kinderzimmer war, beobachtete ich, wie die Kinder schliefen. Es gab einen Vorfall, und nein, es waren nicht unsere Kinder. Da ist ein drittes Baby, das magisch ist, und sie ist ganz allein in dieser Welt. Was ich erfahren habe ist, dass ihr Vater bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist und ihre Mutter während der Entbindung gestorben ist. Sie hat keine Familie, in die sie gehen könnte, und wird in Pflegefamilien landen. Ich möchte wissen, was du davon hälst, sie zu adoptieren. "

Daphne's Augen waren weit aufgerissen bei dem, was sie hörte und sie nickte schnell. "Wir können drei genauso leicht wie zwei aufziehen. Tu, was du tun musst."

"Okay", antwortete Harry und nahm dann das Telefon und begann in Seattle Gringotts anzurufen. Er wartete darauf, dass das Telefon abgehoben wurde und für einmal war er froh, dass amerikanische Zauberer der Zeit weiter voraus waren als Großbritannien.

Das Telefon wurde abgenommen und eine schroffe Stimme fragte, wen sie wollten.

Harry antwortete: "Boneknife."

Sekunden später wurde das Telefon erneut abgenommen und Harry begann seinem Verliesmanager die Situation zu erklären. Boneknife sagte, er würde innerhalb einer Stunde mit einem Anwalt dort sein, um bei der Adoption zu helfen und die Verliese seiner beiden Kinder zu registrieren.

Neunundfünfzig Minuten später kam Boneknife verkleidet mit einer Frau an. Sie kamen in Daphnes Zimmer. Die Frau trug drei ausgestopfte Bären, an denen Ballons befestigt waren. Daphne war gerade damit fertig geworden, das neue Baby zu füttern, das die Entbindungsstation aufgezogen hatte, weil sie nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen. Sie schlief jetzt in Daphne's Armen.

Nach einen Bluttest fanden sie heraus, dass das Baby keine verbleibende Familie hatte. Boneknife zog einige Papiere heraus, die sie schnell ausfüllten und mit einer Blutfeder unterzeichneten. Das Baby wurde Elizabeth Astoria Potter getauft und erhielt den Blutadoptionstrank. Elizabeth war der Name ihrer Mutter und nicht wissend, wen sie für den zweiten Vornamen benutzen sollte, benutzten sie den Namen von Daphne's Schwester. Am Baby änderte sich nicht viel, außer dass ihre Wangen und Nase die Gesichtszüge ihrer neuen Mutter annahmen. Sie fanden heraus, dass sie ein kleines Gewölbe mit zweihunderttausend Galleonen und einigen gelagerten Gegenständen hatte. Harry bat die Kobolde darum, zum Haus ihrer Eltern zu gehen, alles zu verpacken und es in den Verlies ihrer neuen Tochter zu legen. Auf diese Weise, wenn sie ihr sagen würden, dass sie adoptiert ist, wird sie die Dinge ihrer Eltern durchgehen lassen und etwas haben, an das sie sich erinnern konnte. Harry befahl Boneknife, die Hälfte des Geldes in den Verlies zu investieren. Boneknife stimmte zu, das getan zu haben und dann nahmen er und der Anwalt andere Portschlüssel mit nach Seattle und Juneau, wo die Dokumente eingereicht werden würde.

Drei Tage später ging die Familie mit den Elfen nach Hause. Sie ließen die Babys schnell in dem Raum neben ihnen aufstellen, und sie bereiteten sich für den nächsten Winter vor, bevor Harry den Sommer damit verbringen würde, in der Gegend Pflanzen anzupflanzen, die die Elfen für sie gezüchtet hatten. Er arbeitete auch in der Holzwerkstatt, wo er Gegenstände auf der Drehmaschinen fertigte und mit Happy Modelle baute. Sie lernten auch weiterhin, damit sie ihre UTZ nehmen konnten.

Die nächsten drei Monate waren Sie am Ende, während sie sich um ihre Kinder kümmerten und studierten. Der Juni flog vorbei, und ein paar Tage vor ihrem Testtermin im Juli kamen sie in Seattle an. Sie fuhren mit zwei ihrer Elfen, verkleidet als menschliche Babysitter, zu ihrem Hotel.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **Am 20. September hatte Voldemort seine wenigen Anhänger nach Askaban geführt und alle Auroren im Dienst getötet und seine Anhänger befreit, bevor das Ministerium wusste, was geschah. Er nahm auch alle Dementoren mit, als er ging. Es würde einige Monate dauern, bis seine Anhänger bereit wären, Überfälle und Morde zu begehen; Aber er plante bereits, an die Prophezeiung zu kommen.**

 **Die Nacht des 30. Septembers brach herein um und Voldemort betrat das Ministerium unter einem Glamourzauber und ging zur Mysteriumsabteilung, wo er zur Halle der Prophezeiungen ging. Er ging durch die Halle und fand bald die Reihe 97 und dann die Prophezeiung, die er aufnahm und nachdem er einen Muffliato Zauberspruch um sich gelegt hatte, aktivierte er die Kugel und hörte den ersten Teil und dann veränderte sich die Stimme und begann ihn und sein Erbe zu beleidigen. Er war so sauer, dass er die Halle zerstörte und tausende von Prophezeiungen zerschmetterte, bevor er zum Ausgang ging, wo er Dumbledore und Fudge mit einem Dutzend Auroren begegnete, zu denen Amelia Bones gehörte. Der Kampf kostete ihn elf der zwölf seines inneren Kreises. Nur einer konnte entkommen, der Rest wurde betäubt und gefangen genommen.**

 **Er wusste, dass er nicht die richtige Prophezeiung hatte, aber Dumbledore wusste es auch nicht, also plante er weiter und fragte sich, ob Potter sie kannte. Er fragte Snape, wer die Frau war, die die Prophezeiung vorhergesagt hatte, aber Snape berichtete, dass er es nicht wusste, da er ihr Gesicht nie sah. Irgendwie wurde es entfernt und verändert. Er kannte die Stimme, die auf einmal erklang, und es machte ihn wütend. Er war froh, dass das Schlammblut tot war, aber er wünschte, er könnte sie wieder töten. Er musste auch planen, wie er seinen eingefangenen inneren Kreis retten konnte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am 19. Juli fanden sie sich im Fairmont Olympic wieder mit Winky und Sherry verkleidet als menschliche Kindermädchen. Beide Elfen würden auf die Kinder aufpassen, während ihre Eltern ihre UTZ nahmen. Zurück zu Hause kümmerten sich Dobby und Happy um das Gehöft und pflanzten Herbstfrüchte an. Die fünf Testtage zogen an den beiden vorbei, als Sie dann Abends wieder bei Ihren Kindern waren. Es würde drei Monate dauern, bis sie ihre Ergebnisse erhielten, und weitere drei, bevor ihre Ergebnisse im britischen Zaubereiministerium in ihre Akten kopiert wurden, denn dort begannen sie ihre Ausbildung. Beide bestanden alle ihre UTZ mit O und O + und erhielten insgesamt vierzehn. Zu Hause würden sie den Monat August damit verbringen, Daphnes Familie und Tracy zu unterhalten. Harry würde Cyrus mit auf die Jagd nehmen, und er wurde ein professioneller Scharfschütze und holte sein erstes Karibu. Sie ließen Dobby und Happy das Tier verarbeiten und das Fleisch wurde von Mimi an das Greengrass-Anwesen in Boston geschickt.

Sie feierten auch Tracys Geburtstag und Daphne und Harry gaben ihr einen Pelz aus weißen Kaninchenhäuten und ein Paar pelzgefütterte Handschuhe. Beide waren aus Fellen gemacht, die er gefangen hatte, gerade als der Winter begonnen hatte. Sie blieben bis zum fünfundzwanzigsten August, bevor sie nach Boston aufbrachen, damit sich die beiden Mädchen in Salem auf das neue Jahr vorbereiten konnten.

Im September beendete Harry seine neue Werkstatt, nachdem er den Boden in Eisenbeton umgewandelt hatte. Sie bauten ein Holzregal und dann nahm Harry den suburban und den Zwanzigfußanhänger mit nach Nome und ging zu den zwei Baumärkten, wo er für mehrere Tausend Dollar Bauholz, Trockenbau, Isolierung und Kisten mit Nägeln, Bolzen, Schrauben und Muttern kaufte. Das Material brauchte mehrere Stunden, um geladen zu werden, und dannfuhr er zurück nach Hause und kam kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit an. Am nächsten Tag luden sie das Material aus und lagerten es in seiner Werkstatt und dem von ihm gebauten Regalsystem. Sie brachten auch die Werkzeuge, Elektro- und Handwerkzeuge dorthin, wo er sie haben wollte. Im Inneren baute er auch einen Abteil für Nägel, in dem alle Kisten mit Nägeln, Bolzen, Schrauben und Muttern sowie andere Befestigungen und andere Dinge aufbewahrt werden sollten. Dies gab ihm mehr Platz in der anderen Scheune, um mehr Brennholz zu lagern als unter Planen. Auch während dieser Zeit machte er seine jährliche Jagd und brachte etwa die gleiche Menge Fleisch mit, füllte die Speisekammer und räucherte erneut das erste Fleisch, das gelagert werden sollte. Daphne füllte mit Hilfe von Winky und Sherry die Speisekammer und konservierte das Gemüse und die Früchte, die sie aus den Gärten und Gewächshäusern geerntet hatten.

Am 19. September erreichte sie die Nachricht, dass Sirius Black unschuldig an den Verbrechen war, die er angeblich begangen hatte und nun ein freier Mann war. Im Oktober und November sahen sie, alle neuen Filme und Bücher, als der Schnee fiel. Harry und Daphne waren Ende September nach Seattle gereist und gingen in den Einkaufszentren einkaufen, um Filme, Bücher, Kleidung und Spielzeug für die Kinder einzukaufen, die mit Winky und Happy zu Hause waren. Die Kinder wussten nie, dass sie weg waren, als sie zum Abendessen zurück waren. Während des Monats hat er die Fahrzeuge für den Winter gewartet.

Anfang Oktober waren Sie in Juneau, wo sie für alle Winterkleidung kauften, also hatten sie warme Kleidung für den Winter. Was zu klein und immer noch in ausgezeichnetem Zustand war, wurde weggepackt und die Box markiert damit es künftige Kinder tragen konnten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der siebzehnte Dezember fand Nymphadora Tonks, die ihre Gesichtszüge verändert hatte etwas und das dritte mal in drei Monaten in die Abteilung für Magische Bildung ging etwas heraus. Sie sah aus wie eine von Amelias Sekretärinnen und sie fragte, ob sich irgendetwas in der Potter-Akte geändert hatte, da Ihre Chefin es wissen wollte. Sie wusste, dass, wenn er seine ZAG genommen hätte, die Ergebnisse hier in die Akte aufgenommen werden sollten, weil er hier seine Ausbildung begonnen hatte. Sie betete gerade zu der Göttin, dass der Bericht seinen Heimatort beinhalten würde. Das Mädchen hinter der Theke ging nach hinten und kam mit dem Ordner für Harry Potter zurück und öffnete diesen. Nach ein paar Minuten hob sie ein Pergament heraus und entfaltete es und enthüllte die die ZAG Ergebnisse des Jungen. Mit einer schnellen Kopie des Pergaments ging sie zum nächsten Badezimmer und wechselte wieder zu ihren normalen Gesichtszügen. Sie verließ das Ministerium und apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz 12 dem Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix.

Dumbledore betrat den Grimmauld Place12 zur wöchentlichen Ordenssitzung. Alle waren da, einschließlich Bill, Ron und Ginevra Weasley und Hermine Granger, da Sie gerade eine Pause einlegten, und Dumbledore ihnen einige Fragen über Harry stellen musste. Als ihre Verliese sich leerten wurden, hoffte er, dass Sirius wieder ein paar Galeonen spenden würde, um Harry zu finden, da es teuer war, seine Leute in den vielen Städten der Vereinigten Staaten nach Harrys magischer Signatur durchsuchen zu lassen. Sie dachten, sie hätten ihn in Kansas City gefunden, aber es war alt und mit ein wenig Nachforschung fand er heraus, dass da ein Potter war, der seine ZAG dort abgelegt hatte, aber er durfte die Tests nicht sehen, damit er einen umfassendere Untersuchung machen konnte. Sie wollten herausfinden, ob er es war, als die ZAG-Tests bereits nach Washington geschickt worden waren, und er hatte keine vorteilhaften Verbindungen zum MACUSA. Er wusste tief in seinen Knochen, dass Harry in der Nähe einer der vielen magischen Zonen des Landes leben würde, er musste nur herausfinden, in welcher. Er setzte sich hin und sah sich in dem überfüllten Raum um und wollte gerade fragen, ob irgendjemand Neuigkeiten über Harry Potter hatte, als Nymphadora Tonks im Raum platzte.

"Ich habe ihn gefunden!" Tonks schrie auf.

"Was wo?" Fragte Dumbledore aufgeregt.

"Nun, ihr alle wisst, dass, wenn er letzten Sommer seine ZAG nahm, würden die Ergebnisse in seiner Akte auftauchen. Nun, in den letzten drei Monaten war ich in der Lage, mich in die Abteilung für magische Bildung zu schleichen, ohne Ergebnisse zu haben. Ich habe es vor dem heutigen Treffen erneut geprüft. In diesem Monat hat sich seine Akte endlich aktualisiert und ich habe herausgefunden, wo er lebt ... nun, ich habe seine Koordinaten für seinen Standort, aber keine Adresse. Ich frage mich warum? "

"Wo ist der Feigling?" Fragte Ron.

"Keine Ahnung. Wie ich schon sagte, alles, was ich habe, sind seine Koordinaten", antwortete Nymphadora.

"Sehr gut, Nymphadora ..."

"Es heißt Tonks! Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern?" forderte Nymphadora zu wissen.

Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wer geht", sagte Dumbledore, als er dem Mädchen, das die Koordinaten hatte, einen Zettel gab, während er sich im Raum umsah und dann sagte:" Sirius, Severus, Remus, Minerva, Molly und Arthur Weasley, Hermine, Ron, Ginevra, Mad Eye und Tonks. Ich denke, ihr solltet mich begleiten. "

Hermine sah auf das Pergament und explodierte: "Das ist unmöglich!"

"Was ist unmöglich Miss Granger?" Fragte Minerva.

"Er hat 14 ZAG, und einige ZAG sind in Klassen, die nicht unterrichtet werden oder er hier nicht gewählt hat. Er hat ein O in Runen, Arithmantik, Latein und Japanisch und O's in den normalen Hogwarts Klassen und ein O ++ in DADA", schnappte Hermine voller Zorn.

Minerva nahm das Pergament und las es schnell durch, und sie lächelte, als sie sagte: "Verschiedene Schulen unterrichten verschiedene Klassen. Das kann ich sagen, ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat, aber diese Noten sind erstaunlich und ich würde sie mit seinen Eltern vergleichen."

Niemand bemerkte, dass Bill grinste und er würde ihre Tutoren benachrichtigen müssen, damit sie es wussten. Jetzt fragte er sich nur, wie Ihre UTZ ausfallen würden.

"Es ist egal, was seine ZAG sind", sagte Dumbledore, während er sich auf die Koordinaten konzentrierte und dann den Portschlüsselspruch auf das blau leuchtende Seil warf. Er fragte sich auch, wie dieser neue Harry Potter aussehen würde, denn es war zwei Jahre her, seit er ihnen entkommen war. Müsste er Gedächtnis- und Unterdrückungszauber an der Waffe benutzen? _Ich werde seine Kräfte wieder binden müssen,_ dachte er. Während sich alle fest hielten, tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab an das Seil und es wurde aktiviert und in einem Ausbruch von blauem Licht verschwanden sie aus dem Grimmauldplatz 12 und erschienen in tiefem Schnee, der bis zu ihren Hüften reichte.

"Professor wo sind wir?" Fragte Hermine als sie zitterte und sich umsah.

"Ich kenne diesen Ort nicht, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, als er den Schnee um die Gruppe verbannte.

Dumbledore sah sich um und in der Ferne konnte er blaue und rote Lichter sehen und sagte: "Ich denke, wir müssen diesen Weg gehen", als er auf die Lichter zeigte.

Sie gingen auf das blinkende Licht zu und verbannten den Schnee vor sich.

Harry saß auf der Couch und starrte auf den Mitsubishi-Großbildschirmfernseher von 1994, den sie gekauft hatten, bevor sie in das Flugzeug stiegen, um nach Alaska zu kommen. Der Videorekorder war eingeschaltet und spielte die Komödie "Die Maske" ab. Daphne kicherte über den Film, während sie eine Decke für ihr Bett strickte. Zur Seite schliefen die Babys in ihren Krippen, die die Elfen für sie aufgebaut waren. Die vier Elfen saßen auf dem Boden vor dem Couchtisch auf Kissen und auch sie lachten über den Film. Ein warmes Feuer brannte im Kamin und überflutete den Raum mit seiner Wärme. In der Ecke ihres Käfigs standen Daphne's zweijährige Vögel und vor der Fenstermitte stand ein sechs Fuß großer Weihnachtsbaum.

Harry griff gerade nach seinem Getränk, als die Schutzzauber sich meldeten, als jemand versuchte, mit einen Portschlüssel herein zu kommen, aber von den Schutzzauber am Rand abgesetzt wurde. Harry stand auf und ging zum großen Fenster. Er nahm das Fernglas, das auf dem Sims stand, und schaute dorthin, wo die Schutzzauber sie absetzen würden. Der Schnee fing gerade wieder an zu fallen von dem Sturm, der sich bewegte, und dann erblickte er Sie.

"Wer ist es?" Fragte Daphne als Harry leise fluchte.

Harry schaute durch den fallenden Schnee, als er versuchte herauszufinden, wer es war und antwortete: "Es sind Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Remus, McGonagall, Molly und Arthur Weasley, Hermine, Ron, Ginevra, Bill, Mad Eye und andere Frau mit rosa Haaren. "

Daphne stand auf und sagte: "Elfen bringt die Babys und ihre Kinderbetten in den sicheren Bunker. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten bei euch sein. Dobby, du wirst hier bleiben und Harry beschützen. Wenn einer von ihnen Zauberstäbe zieht, wirst du diese zu dir rufen."

Das kombinierte "Ja, Herrin" erklang und anschließend verschwanden die Babys und Krippen in einen Lichtblitz, bevor Daphne zu Harry hinüber ging.

»Es dauert ungefähr eine Stunde, um durch den Schnee zu laufen«, sagte Daphne, als sie ein zweites Fernglas aufhob.

"Ich weiß, dankt der Göttin für diese Schutzzauber, die meine Mutter aufgelegt hat", antwortete Harry, als sie zusahen, wie die Zauberer den Schnee über die kilometerlange Auffahrt verschwinden ließen.

"Was hast du vor, zu tun, mein Sohn?" fragte seine Mutter von ihrem Porträt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mum, ich muss improvisieren", antwortete Harry.

"Behalte unsere Enkelkinder in Sicherheit", sagte James.

"Das werde ich, Dad ..."

"Das werden wir, Lily, James", stimmte Daphne ihrem Mann zu.

Der Schnee fiel schwerer und bald konnten sie sie nicht mehr sehen, aber an der Wand war eine Karte des Grundstücks, die seine Mutter gemacht hatte, und auf der Karte konnten sie ihren Fortschritt sehen. Winky tauchte wieder auf und sagte, das die Kinder noch schliefen.

"Winky, mit diesem Sturm hier, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass sie sofort nach Hause zurückkehren können, ohne dass sie sterben. Also möchte ich, dass du eine warme Mahlzeit zubereitest ... Wie wäre es mit mehreren Lasagne, Knoblauchbrot und Salat und mehreren Töpfen heißer Schokolade Tee und Kaffee, um sie aufzuwärmen «, befahl Daphne.

"Herrin", antwortete Winky und verschwand.

Harry und Daphne hatten den Film, den sie gesehen hatten, angehalten und die Karte an der Wand betrachtet. Als sie weniger als hundert Fuß vom Haus entfernt waren, ging Daphne in den Sicherheitsraum, um auf dem Fernsehmonitor zu sehen, damit sie sehen konnte, was Dumbles zu tun versuchte. Harry steckte dann eine Kaliber .45 Glock zwischen die Kissen auf beiden Seiten seines Sitzes und hatte auch seine Belgische Browning A5 12ga Schrotflinte gegen die Armlehne der Couch gelehnt.

Er setzte sich wieder hin, füllte seine rechte Hand mit einer der Pistolen und bedeckte seinen Schoß mit einer kleinen Decke, als die Türklingel ertönte. Er schaute zu Dobby und nickte, und der Elf verschwand. Er beobachtete die Tür und war nicht überrascht, dass Dumbledore seine Truppe mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand in den Raum führte.

Als er den Zauberstab sah, richtete Harry die Pistole auf den alten Mann. "Das ist unhöflich, mit einer Waffe in deiner Hand in jemandes Zuhause zu kommen."

"Harry, mein Junge, es ist gut, dass wir dich endlich gefunden haben. Pack jetzt deine Sachen ein, damit wir dich nach Hogwarts bringen können, damit du weiter lernen kannst", sagte Dumbledore.

"Ich denke nicht, und es ist 'Lord Potter' für dich, du Arschloch. Was das Studium betrifft, so habe ich mein Studium beendet", antwortete Harry mit Wut in seiner Stimme.

"HARRY POTTER, DU WIRST AUF DEN SCHULLEITER HÖREN. ER WEIß, WAS GUT FÜR DICH IST!" Schrie Molly Weasley auf.

"Halt die Klappe" schnappte Harry zurück, als er seine Waffe auf die Frau richtete.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WAS MACHST DU MIT DIESEM BÖSEN DING!" verlangte Hermine wissen.

Verwirrt sagte Harry: "Böse Waffe? Wie zum Teufel kann eine Waffe böse sein, sie ist nicht lebendig?"

"Sie töten!" Hermine fuhr zurück.

"So kann ein verdammter Zauberstab du blödes Weibsstück", antwortete Harry.

"Das ist reicht mit dieser Sprache. Du musst die Waffe niederlegen, deine Sachen packen, damit wir dich nach Hogwarts bringen können, wo du in Sicherheit bist", befahl Dumbledore.

"Emm, Nein!" Harry antwortete und sagte dann: "Außerdem verlasse ich meine Frau und Kinder nicht."

"FRAU? KINDER?" kam von mehreren Leuten, aber am lautesten war Ginny Weasley.

"Ja, Frau und Kinder!" Harry antwortete mit lauter Stimme.

"Du kannst nicht heiraten, du bist nicht alt genug und du brauchst die Erlaubnis deines Magischen Paten, und du hast eine Verlobungsvereinbarung mit den Weasley's, damit du Miss Weasley heiraten kann", sagte Dumbledore.

"Hey, Idiot, du bist derjenige, der mich vor drei Jahren emanzipiert hat, und selbst wenn ich nicht emanzipiert war, bin ich jetzt über achtzehn, was mich zu einem Erwachsenen macht. Was die Verlobung betrifft, war sie null und nichtig, da weder du noch ich Sie aufgesetzt haben, weil die Pottercharta verlangt, dass nur das Oberhaupt, dies aufsetzen kann, mein Vater zu seiner Zeit oder ich können dies aufsetzen. So wurde meine Verlobung mit meiner Frau vor über hundertvierzig Jahren geschrieben", sagte Harry.

Diese Nachricht schockierte Dumbledore, bevor er etwas anderes sagte, dann stellte er jeden vor, den Harry nicht kannte, es war fast so, als ob der Mann schizophren gewesen wäre.

Bevor irgendjemand anderes etwas sagen konnte oder Harry antwortete, sagte Ron: "Verdammt, jetzt schneit es wieder", als er aus dem Fenster schaute.

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab, als Harry zum Fenster schaute und der Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand zu den Vogelkäfig, er war überrascht einen Elfen dort stehen zu sehen.

"Böser Meister Whiskers, versuchte Meister zu betäuben, wenn er nicht hinschaut", sagte Dobby, als er den Zauberstab von ihm weg hielt und einer der Vögel diesen mit Schnabel durchbohrte und versuchte, ihn zu zerbeißen.

"MEISTER? HARRY JAMES POTTER DU WIRST DIESEN ELFEN SOFORT AUS DER SKLAVEREI ENTLASSEN!" kreischte Hermine.

"Nein und halt die Klappe. Was ist es, wieso schreist du mich an? Es ist nicht so, dass wir Freunde sind", antwortete Harry.

Das Schreien begann von allen und Harry hob seine Pistole und zielte auf die acht mal acht gro0e Dachstütze und drückte den Abzug. Die 10-mm-Kugel traf die Mitte des Balkens und das Geräusch der abfeuernden Waffe ließ alle zusammenzucken.

"Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht zeigen, was es den Menschen antun kann?" Fragte Harry.

Alle starrten Harry und der Rauch der aus der Waffe kam an. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und begann den Zauberspruch zu murmeln, als sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde und zu Dobby flog: "Schmierige Fledermaus versucht, den Meister zu betäuben."

"Gut, schnappe dir Snape und lass ihn in die Seattle DMLE Zellen bringen, lass Vincent Argus wissen, was er versucht hat", sagte Harry und mit einem Knall verschwand Snape aus dem Raum.

"Weiter?"

"Mister Potter, wo ist ..."

"Ich ließ ihn von einem meiner Elfen im der DMLE in Seattle absetzen. Sie werden ihn wegen Todessertums verfolgen", sagte Harry zu Dumbledore.

"Ich bin mir sicher, er würde nichts tun. Jetzt geh pack ..."

"Er sagte, er würde nicht gehen. Bist du ein verdammter Idiot?" Sagte Daphne, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand in den Raum fegte.

"Miss Greengrass?" Sagte McGonagall.

"Es heißt jetzt Potter", antwortete Daphne, als sie sich auf die Couch setzte und die Gruppe ansah.

"Es tut uns leid…"

"Sie ist eine Slytherin. Du hast eine Schlange geheiratet? Eine Todesserin im Training", schnappte Ron wütend, als seine Ohren rot wurden.

"Wiesel, halt die Klappe, meine Familie hat viele Leute im Haus von Grün und Silber gehabt, nur dieses Arschloch von Schulleiter versuchte es zu verstecken. Meine Großmutter Väterlicherseits, Dorea Potter, geborene Black, war einer von ihnen und mein großer Großvater war zu Beginn des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts in dem Haus mit Daphne's Großvater, und beide gingen und kämpften im Krieg für Königin und Land, wo sie sich gegenseitig das Leben retteten und dann schrieben sie den Heiratsvertrag, um unsere Häuser zu vereinigen, Sie sind neutral und Verbündete des Alten und Noblen Hauses Potter. Beleidige sie wieder, Wiesel, und ich werde eine 10-mm-Kugel zwischen deine verräterischen Knopfaugen setzen ", antwortete Harry mit Wut in seiner Stimme.  
Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und Dobby riss ihn aus seiner Hand.

"Gib ihn zurück!" Forderte Ron und Dobby antwortete mit einem Nein.

"Möchte noch jemand seinen Zauberstab auf mich oder meine Familie ziehen?" Fragte Harry.

Draußen fiel der Schnee schwer und baute sich schnell auf. Es war so dick, dass du keine zwei Meter vor dir sehen konntest.

"Harry, es ist hier nicht sicher. Wir müssen dich zurück nach Hogwarts bringen", sagte Dumbledore.

"Es war sicher, bis du diesen Todesser hierher gebracht hast", antwortete Harry, als Winky hereinkam und zwei volle Becher mit heißer Schokolade vor ihren Meister und ihre Geliebte stellte, "Meister, das Mittagessen wird in zehn Minuten fertig sein. Ich habe es im formellen Esszimmer serviert. "

"Danke, Winky", antwortete Daphne.

"Verdammte Scheiße, mein Sohn geht nicht mit dir. Er ist Lord Potter, und er und Daphne haben ihre UTZ genommen. Du hast in ihrem Leben nichts zu sagen", sagte das Portrait.

Es war Sirius, der zuerst sprach: "James?" als er sich umdrehte, um über den Kamin zu schauen.

"Hallo, Tatze, ich bin ... Wir sind enttäuscht von dir und Moony. Wir sind besonders enttäuscht von euch allen, dass ihr versucht habt, meinen Sohn dazu zu bringen, unser Durcheinander aus dem ersten Krieg zu säubern. Es ist nicht seine Aufgabe."

"Ich weiß, was ich tue. Es ist für das größere Wohl", sagte Dumbledore zu den Porträts.

"War das nicht Grindelwalds Versuch, die magische Welt zu übernehmen? Bist du einer seiner Handlanger?" fragte Daphne sagte und sagte dann: "Versuchst du die Welt zu erobern, indem du Kinder deine Kriege kämpfen lässt?"

Dumbledore sah das Mädchen an und antwortete: "Du hast keine Ahnung was es bedeutet."

Daphne lachte und stand auf, ging zu einer anderen Tür und öffnete sie. Jeder konnte sehen, dass der Raum voller Bücherregale und Bücher war. Hermine begann aufgrund der vielen Büchern zu zucken und ihre Finger juckten, um sie zu greifen und zu lesen. Daphne ging zu einem Podest, auf dem ein Buch lag, und sie nahm eine Feder und schrieb schnell " _Das Größere Wohl"_ und mehrere Bücher leuchteten. Sie ging hinüber und fand das, was sie wollte, zog es vom Regal und ging zurück und warf es auf den Couchtisch.

Mehrere Leute sahen sich das Buch an und der Titel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Das größere Wohl, Grindelwald und die Nurmengard-Morde."

"Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon ich rede", fauchte Daphne wütend. "Meine Urgroßeltern wurden in sein Gefängnis geworfen und sind dort gestorben. Es ist lustig, wie Bücher, die schlechtes Licht auf dich werfen, verboten sind in Großbritannien."

"Albus was ist das?" Fragte Minerva, als sie den Titel ansah, nachdem sie das Buch aufgehoben hatte.

"Das sind Lügen über mich. Ich habe das Buch nicht verbieten lassen, das war der Zaubergamot", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Dessen Vorsitzender du bist, also erzähl mir nicht diese Scheiße", sagte Harry.

"Meister, Mittagessen, sei bereit", sagte Winky, als sie hereinkam.

"Danke, Winky", antwortete Harry und sagte dann: "Wenn ihr mir folgt, zeige ich euch das Esszimmer, weil ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gehen könnt. Ihr werdet hier festsitzen, bis der Sturm endet."  
Harry steckte die Pistolen in seine vergrößerten Taschen, verbannte die Schrotflinte zurück in den Waffenschrank und führte die Gruppe in das Esszimmer, wo Harry und Daphne ein Ende des Tisches mit dem Rücken zur Wand nahmen, Platz nahmen. Auf dem Tisch standen die drei Lasagne-Töpfe, Teller mit Knoblauchbrot und Salate mit mehreren Dressings.

Daphne war zu seiner Rechten und Bill Weasley hatte sich zu seiner Linken hingesetzt. Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß Dumbledore.

Ron schaute auf das Essen und fragte: "Was ist das?"

"Es ist Lasagne. Es ist ein italienisches Nudelgericht mit Fleisch, Käse und anderen Zutaten mit Knoblauchbrot und Salat. Die Karaffen enthalten heiße Schokolade, Tee und Kaffee ", antwortete Harry, als er einen Spatel nahm, einen Teil abschnitt und auf Daphne's Teller stellte und dann das gleiche bei seinen Teller machte, während Daphne Salat aufnahm und ihn in ihre Schüsseln legte alle anderen setzten sich dann an den Tisch, und bedienten sich selbst.

Harry plauderte leise mit Bill und Daphne, aber es war seine Mutter, die einen Teil der Unterhaltung über die Kobolde und die Zeitkammer erfasste.

"Was meinst du mit Zeitkammer? Was ist das?" Fragte Molly, und klang dabei nicht sehr sicher.

"Nun, da dein Ältester nicht in der Lage ist, darüber zu sprechen, werde ich das ich aus dem Vereinigten Königreich verschwand, gingen Daphne und ich unter Zeitdehnung, und Bill war einer unserer Tutoren. So habe ich alte Runen gelernt, und Arithmantik", Antwortete Harry.

"Wie groß war die Zeitdehnung?", fragte Mad Eye.

"Für fünfzehn Tage haben wir fünfzehn Monate verbracht", antwortete Daphne.

"So warst du in der Lage, deinen Abschluss früher zu machen", sagte Tonks.

"Ja, und es hat uns auch zwei Jahre altern lassen. Dann, als wir herauskamen, feierten wir wieder unsere Geburtstage und waren drei Jahre älter. Wir heirateten, gingen dreißig Tage zurück, reisten hier her, hatten unsere Flitterwochen und reisten dann durch das Land, nahm unsere ZAG und dann flogen wir von Seattle aus zum nächstgelegenen Flughafen hierher und leben nun seid 18 Monaten hier. Unsere Kinder wurden im April geboren und wir nahmen unsere UTZ letzten Sommer. Wir sind beide über achtzehn Jahre alt ... "

"Die Zeitdehnung funktioniert nicht so", sagte Dumbledore.

"Aber die Koboldmagie tut es. Bill würdest du bitte einen Alterszauber auf uns sprechen?", fragte Harry.

Bill zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach den Zauberspruch, der ihr wahres Alter zeigte, und bei beiden zeigte er das Alter: 18 an..

"Ihr seid unter der Zeitdehnung gealtert?" Fragte Hermine.

"Ja, sind wir. Genau wie du gealtert bist, als du den Zeitumkehrer für ein Jahr im dritten Jahr benutzt hast", antwortete Harry.

"Das ist nicht möglich! Mister Weasley muss den Spruch falsch gesprochen haben", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Dumbass ist mir egal, was du denkst. Halten Sie die Klappe, Mrs. Weasley", schnappte Harry.

"Harry, warum hast du nicht um Hilfe gebeten?" Fragte Sirius.

"Ich habe es getan. Du und Remus haben mich ignoriert und soweit es mich betrifft, sind Hermine und Ron tot für mich", antwortete Harry.

"Wir haben Befehle ausgeführt", sagte Remus.

"Oh, ja! Alle verneigen sich vor König Dumbledore, einem Mann, der Willensfreiheit missachtet und Kindesmisshandlung erlaubt", antwortete Harry und stand auf, "Winky, das Essen war großartig. Hast du Elch oder Karibu benutzt?"

"Wir benutzen Bodenelche für das Fleisch, Meister", antwortete Winky.

"Wir müssen es wieder so machen. Es war sehr lecker", sagte Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass alle ihn ansahen und er sagte: "Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich einen Siebzehn hundert Pfund schweren Elch getötet, während ich jagte . "

Hermines Gabel schlug auf den Teller und sie schob den Teller weg. "Wie konntest du?"

"Was?" Antwortete Harry.

"Ein unschuldiges Tier töten", forderte Sie zu wissen.

"Ich habe es für den Winter zusammen mit zwanzig Karibus, einem Moschusochsen und einem Wombat für Nahrung und Felle getötet. Das tun die Jäger genauso wie die Bauern, wenn sie Vieh und Schweine töten. Nur das die Jäger die Tiere jagen, anstatt in einen Laden zu fahren. Das nächste Lebensmittelgeschäft ist ca 75 Meilen entfernt.", sagte Harry, als Ron sich mehr Essen schnappte, da es ihm egal war, woher es kam.

Harry trat aus dem Esszimmer, gefolgt von Daphne, sie gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer und schauten den Film weiter, den sie gesehen hatten. Schließlich folgten die Eindringlinge ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, gerade als Winky mit einer schreienden Beth hereinkam.

Harry nahm das Kind in seine Arme und schaukelte sie sanft, als er sie fragte, was los sei. Schließlich beruhigte sie sich und trieb wieder in den Schlaf.

"Daddys kleines Mädchen", sagte Daphne mit einem Grinsen.

"Yup, genau wie Lily, und sag mir nicht, dass die kleine Cyrus nicht um den Finger gewickelt hat", antwortete Harry.

"Drillinge?" Fragte Molly schockiert, weil es in der magischen Welt unbekannt war.

"Yup, Elizabeth Astoria Potter, Lily Angela Potter und Cyrus James Potter wurden am 7. April geboren. Cyrus wurde zuerst geboren, dann Elizabeth und schließlich Lily. Sie sind zehn Monate alt", antwortete Harry.

"Wie wurden Sie geboren?" Fragte Molly, als sie das Kind in seinen Armen anstarrte.

"Die Normalen oder Nomajs, wie sie hier genannt werden, zeichnen sich durch Pädiatrie oder Kindergesundheit aus, aber einige Dinge können sie nicht, aber Drillinge sind kein Problem, zur Hölle hatten sie Familien, die sechs Kinder auf einmal hatten", antwortete Daphne.  
Molly saß sprachlos da, als Winky zurückkam und James Daphne reichte und Beth zurück in ihr Kinderbett brachte. Sie kam mit Lily zurück und legte sie in die Hand ihres Vaters. "Der Meister muss sich beruhigen. Die Kinder wissen, dass er wütend ist."

"Ich versuche es", antwortete Harry, als der Film fertig war.

Nachdem sie die beiden Kinder in den Schlaf geschaukelt hatten, brachten Winky und Sherry sie zurück zu den Krippen. Harry stand auf und ging zum Videorekorder, drehte sich zurück und schaute dann durch die Filme und zog einen, den die Reinblüter bis ins Innerste schockieren würde. Als er die Bänder wechselte, aktivierte er den Film und setzte sich wieder hin, als vertraute Musik aus den späten 1970er Jahren durch die Lautsprecher hallte und auf dem Bildschirm eine große gelbe Schrift scrollte.

"HEILIGER STROHSACK!" Platzte Ron heraus, als der Imperiale Sternzerstörer auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

"Ich liebe diesen Film", sagte Bill, und dann kreischten Ginny und Ron. Dumbledore griff nach seinem fehlenden Zauberstab, als Darth Vader auf der Leinwand erschien.

"Ich liebe diesen Film", sagte Bill, und dann kreischten Ginny und Ron. Dumbledore griff nach seinem fehlenden Zauberstab, als Darth Vader auf der Leinwand erschien.

Während der neuen Stunden sahen alle den Film, aber Dumbledore, der immer wieder versuchte, Harry zu zwingen, nach England zurückzukehren und Voldemort zu töten und jedes Mal, sagten Harry und Daphne, dass es nicht mehr Ihr Kampf sei. Schließlich küsste Harry Daphne und sagte, dass er in der Werkstatt sein würde, um sich zu beruhigen. Harry ging zur Hintertür und wusste nicht, dass Remus und Sirius ihm folgten. Als Harry seine schwere Jacke, seine Handschuhe und seinen Hut auszog, trat er nach draußen und packte das Leiterseil und ging zur Scheune. Mit verbannenden Zaubern auf dem aufgeschichteten Schnee erreichte er bald kleine Seitentür und zog sie auf. Hinter ihm zauberten sein Pate und sein Onkel sich dieselben Kleider und folgten ihm aus der Tür.

In der Scheune aktivierte Harry die Lichter und Heizungsrunen und bald war die Scheune warm, anstatt eiskalt. Harry ging zu seiner großen Holzdrehbank und entdeckte die Schüssel, die er für seine Schwiegermutter herstellte. Es wurde aus schwarzer Walnuss hergestellt und wäre ein Süßigkeitenschale oder eine Salatschlüssel, wenn sie fertig war. Als die Hitze 36 Grad erreichte, zog er die Winterjacke, den Hut und die Handschuhe aus, als sich die Tür öffnete und Sirius und Remus hereinkamen. Harry ignorierte sie, nahm einen Holzmeißel und schaltete die Drehbank ein.  
Remus und Sirius sahen Harry bei der Arbeit zu und Sirius fragte, warum Harry Muggelwerkzeuge benutzte, wenn er es mit einem Zauberstab tun konnte. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie sahen zu. Harry antwortete, dass es beruhigender war, es mit der Hand zu machen und es würde viel länger dauern. Sie beobachteten ihn, und jedes Mal, wenn er die Drehbank anhielt, stellten sie weitere Fragen. Das Abendessen kam heran und Winky kam herein und sagte ihnen, dass das Abendessen fertig sei. Harry fragte, was es war und es wurde gesagt, es sei Chili und Maisbrot. Harry fragte Sirius und Remus, ob sie es jemals hatten und beide sagten nein sie hätten es nicht und er sagte, dass sie eine Belohnung bekommen würden.

Nachdem Harry die Schüssel zugedeckt hatte, schaltete er die Lichter aus und ließ die Heizrunen bei 25 Grad stehen. Als sie zurück zum Haus gingen, kam Happy herein und verbannte alle Holzspäne und das Sägemehl in einen Mülleimer, der sie zu einem Feuerholzklotz zusammenpressen würde, bevor er zum Haus zurückkehrte. Einmal im Haus versuchte Dumbledore ihn wieder in das Vereinigte Königreich zu bringen, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er sagte dann, dass Voldemort seine Gedanken durch die Narbe lesen könne und dann bekam Dumbledore den Schock seines Lebens, als Harry seine Haare zurückschob und ihn eine makellose Stirn zeigte

"Was ist mit deiner Narbe passiert?" Fragte Dumbledore.

Der Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht war unbezahlbar und er fuhr fort: "Die Kobolde entfernten den Horkrux in der Narbe und platzierten den Horkrux dann in einen Kompass, um den Rest zu finden. Das führte sie zu einem Medaillon in Sirius Familie, den Bill geborgen hatte. Da er ein Mitglied deines kleinen Vogelklubs ist, anschließend kamen wir zur Gaunt-Hütte, wo wir einen Ring fangen, bevor die Kobolde in die Kammer des Schreckens gingen. Ein weiterer Kobold unter einen Tarnumhang versteckt, fand das Diadem. Der erste, der gefunden wurde, befand sich im Lestrange-Verlies, es war ein goldener Pokal mit einem Dachs, womit das Nutzungsrecht der Verliese schwer verletzt wurde, der letzte wurde im Ministerium zerstört, als Voldemort seine Schlange dorthin schickte, um die Mysteriumsabteilung ausfindig zu machen, bevor er sich offenbart hat. Der einzige Teil seiner Seele ist der in seinem rekonstruierten Körper. "


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht war unbezahlbar und er fuhr fort: "Die Kobolde entfernten den Horkrux in der Narbe und platzierten den Horkrux dann in einen Kompass, um den Rest zu finden. Das führte sie zu einem Medaillon in Sirius Familie, den Bill geborgen hatte. Da er ein Mitglied deines kleinen Vogelklubs ist, anschließend kamen wir zur Gaunt-Hütte, wo wir einen Ring fangen, bevor die Kobolde in die Kammer des Schreckens gingen. Ein weiterer Kobold unter einen Tarnumhang versteckt, fand das Diadem. Der erste, der gefunden wurde, befand sich im Lestrange-Verlies, es war ein goldener Pokal mit einem Dachs, womit das Nutzungsrecht der Verliese schwer verletzt wurde, der letzte wurde im Ministerium zerstört, als Voldemort seine Schlange dorthin schickte, um die Mysteriumsabteilung ausfindig zu machen, bevor er sich offenbart hat. Der einzige Teil seiner Seele ist der in seinem rekonstruierten Körper. "

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry sah zu, wie Dumbledore versuchte, das zu verstehen, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Harry wandte sich dann dem Kamin zu, zog die Tür auf auf und fütterte ihn mit weiteren gespaltenen Holzscheiten, bevor er zum Esszimmer ging. Jeder folgte ihm und bald kam eine Mahlzeit mit Tacos und Käse und Enchiladas mit Rindfleisch und Hühnchen zusammen mit Chili und Maisbrot auf den Tisch. Harry und Daphne zeigten allen, wie man einen Taco machte und servierten dann jeweils eine der Enchiladas und Tacos mit Chili. Harry beobachtete ruhig alles und wartete darauf, dass jemand explodierte, aber niemand tat es.

Dumbledore dachte immer noch darüber nach, was ihm gesagt worden war und wie er es in seinen Plan von Harry´s Tod integrieren konnte um anschließend Voldemort selbst zu töten. Er konnte jetzt keinen Weg mehr sehen; und er wusste, dass Molly Weasley später zu ihn kommen würde, da der Junge Ihre Tochter Ginevra Weasley nicht mehr heiraten würde und Sie keinen Zugang mehr zum Potter-Verlies hatte, in der Luft zerreißen würde. Selbst wenn sie sie heiraten würden, hatte Harry zwei Töchter und einen Sohn, Sie wrden somit zuerst das Geld erben und er konnte Sie auch nicht zu den Dursley´s oder Molly Weasley geben, weil die Greengrass Familie vorrangigen Anspruch hatte. Er würde auch Daphne töten lassen müssen.

Er schmeckte kaum das Essen oder das sehr gute Zitronenbaiser. Er war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als Harry aufstand und den Raum verließ, nachdem er Daphne geküsst hatte. Selbst in tiefen Gedanken aß Dumbledore zwei Portionen des Kuchens und trank drei Tassen heiße Schokolade.

Sirius und Remus hörten die Hintertür auf und folgten Harry wieder aus dem Haus und in seine Werkstatt. Als sie ankamen, fanden sie Harry an einem großen Tisch, bedeckt mit sehr dünnen Holzstücken und großen Teilen von ... etwas ..., das bereits zusammengebaut war. Ein Bild auf einer Kiste, die an der Wand stand, zeigte ein seltsames Flugzeug, auf dem _»Avro Lancaster«_ stand. Sie zogen einen Stuhl hoch und sahen zu, wie Harry ein Gerät an einer Klemme befestigte, das auf dem Tisch befestigt war. Dann schloss er das Rohr an einen kleinen Behälter mit Benzin an der Rückseite des Motors an und begann, die Propeller zu drehen, als er die Zündkerze hineinsteckte, als er anfing, die Propeller zu drehen, brachten die vier Magnum XL 52 Viertaktzündkerzen den Motor zum Laufen.

Remus sah für ein paar Minuten zu und bemerkte dann, dass noch Dutzende von Kisten auf einem Regal standen und er ging rüber und begann die Namen zu lesen. Es gab Boeing B-17, B-24, B-25, B-29, einen Hurricane, Spitfire, P-51, FW-190 und mehrere weitere Flugzeuge. Er erkannte sie als einige der berühmtesten Flugzeuge aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, wie die Muggel es nannten. Nur einer war bereits geöffnet, er hob den Karton auf und stellte fest, dass die B-29 leer war.

"Sie ist da oben", sagte Harry, als er den Motor abstellte und auf das Dach der Scheune deutete.

Remus und Sirius sahen beide auf, als Harry mehr Lichter anknipste und die Decke, die dreißig Fuß über ihnen war, aufleuchtete. Dort hing ein Dutzend Flugzeuge. In der Mitte der Flugzeuggruppe befand sich eine zehn Fuß lange Spannweite eines silbernen B-29-Bombers, das von anderen Flugzeugen umgeben war.

Sie starrten beide auf die Flugzeug und dann Harry an und Sirius fragte: "Das hast du gebaut?"

"Yup", antwortete Harry, als er den P platzierte und dann fuhr er fort: "Sie sind hervorragend um Stress abzubauen."

Harry lächelte über das, was er erreicht hatte und sagte: "Folgt mir", als er eine Treppe zu einem geschlossenen Raum hinaufging.

Remus und Sirius folgten Harry und betraten einen Raum mit Regalen, einem Tisch und einem Koffer. Auf dem Tisch standen vier seltsame Apparate, die seltsame Klingen über Kreuz auf sich hatten und auf den Regalen standen Fahrzeuge. Jedes Fahrzeug hatte seine eigene schwarz-silberne Box, in einer Vitrine.

"Was ist das?" Fragte Sirius, als er die Hubschrauber ansah.

"Gut von links vorne in der Nähe ist ein Amerikaner Huey, dann neben ihm ist eine Cobra und dahinter ist ein Apache und dann der letzte ist ein russischer Mil 24 Hind Hubschrauber. Ich baute sie und alle von denen in dem anderen Raum über Das letzte Jahr, mit der Hilfe von Happy. Er liebt es, sie genauso zu bauen wie ich ", antwortete Harry und sagte dann:" Die Panzer, gepanzerten Fahrzeuge und andere gepanzerte Fahrzeuge, die ich über das RCA Magazine gekauft habe, hat eine Gruppe zusammen mit anderen Sachen verkauft. Komm schon, ich zeig dir die, die noch in der Truhe sind. "

Harry führte sie zur Truhe und öffnete das siebte Abteil und sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und in ein Wohnzimmer. Nachdem Sirius und Remus sich ihm angeschlossen hatten, öffnete er eine Tür zu einem weiteren großen Raum mit zwanzig Tischen. Auf jedem Tisch war ein Schiff. Sie reichten von einem deutschen Bismarck-Schlachtschiff im 1:350-Maßstab - Harry musste ihnen das Maßstabssystem erklären - bis zu einem 1:350 USS Missouri BB-63 Schlachtschiff zur HMS Hood und dem IJN Yamato.

"Alle Schiffe sind im Maßstab 1:350. Leider habe ich sie noch nicht gebaut. Ich habe sie auf einer Auktion gekauft", sagte Harry, als er das Zimmer verließ und zum Kühlschrank ging und drei Butterbiere herausholte.

 _Flashback  
Harry erinnerte sich daran, als sie in Seattle für ihre UTZ waren. In der Post ware seine RCA Zeitschrift und dort eine Kleinanzeigenrubrik, die einen Immobilienverkauf und Dutzende von RCA-Schiffen und -Fahrzeugen zusammen mit allen Vorräten zum Verkauf anbot. Der Verkauf war in Phoenix, Arizona, und mit dem Hauselfenexpress wurden Daphne und er zum Flughafen gebracht, wo sie ein Auto gemietet hatten. Sie riefen das Haus an und erhielten einen Termin, um zu sehen, was alles von der verwitweten Frau verkauft wurde. Harry warf einen Blick darauf und bot der Frau die höchste Summe und zahlte Bar. Sie luden alles in einen Lastwagen und nahmen die Panzer, APS, Schiffe, Vorräte und unfertige Modelle und noch ungeöffnete Modelle mit. Während sie im Stockyards Restaurant zu Abend aßen, brachten Dobby und Happy die Gegenstände zurück in seine Werkstatt. Später brachten Dobby und Happy sie zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer, um zu schlafen und mit ihren Kindern zusammen zu sein._

 _Flashback Ende_

Er reichte jedem einen Drink, setzte sich auf die Couch und erzählte ihnen, warum er gegangen war, zeigte ihnen den Brief, den seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte, und zeigte ihnen die Runenhelme. Sie waren beide beeindruckt und gaben an, dass sie auf seiner Seite waren und sie ihn nicht zwingen würden zurückzukehren. Er griff dann in seine Tasche und zog seine UTZ-Ergebnisse heraus und beide waren beeindruckt. Als es neun wurde, kam Dobby herein und erzählte ihnen, dass es im Haus einen Streit zwischen Daphne und dem buschigen Haar gab.

"Was zum Teufel?" Sagte Harry als er aufstand und die leere Flasche in den Müll warf.

Sirius und Remus folgten Harry zurück aus der Truhe und hinunter zum Erdgeschoss. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, seinen Hut, seine Stiefel und Handschuhe und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Die drei Männer fanden durch den Sturm schnell den Weg ins Haus und in den Flur. Sie zogen sich aus den Kleidern und hörten Daphne und Hermine und Ron darauf los streiten. Nach dem Geschrei betraten sie das Wohnzimmer und fanden Hermine, die versuchte, in die Bibliothek zu gelangen.

Er legte die Finger auf den Mund und gab ein hohes Pfeifen von sich, und rief: "WAS ZUR HÖLLE, IST HIER LOS?"

Sein Pfeifen und Schreien brachte alle dazu, innezuhalten und ihn anzusehen.

"Alles gut?" fragte.

"Sie verlangt Einlass in die Familienbibliothek", antwortete Daphne.

"Bist du ein verdammter Idiot?" Fragte Harry, als er Hermine anschaute.

"Nein!" Hermine antwortete und sagte dann: "Sie wird uns nicht reinlassen."

"Sie hat ein Recht, dich nicht hineinzulassen. Versuchst du dich umzubringen?" Fragte Harry.

"Was meinst du damit, mich umzubringen?" Fragte Hermine.

"Das ist die Potter-Familienbibliothek und du bist kein Potter. Nur ein Potter, vom Blut oder durch Hochzeit, kann einige dieser Bücher öffnen oder sie sogar lesen", antwortete Harry.

"DAS IST NICHT RECHT! WISSEN SOLLTE FREI GEBEN WERDEN, ES SOLLTE NIEMALS SO WEGGESPERRT WERDEN!"

"HERMINE!" schrie Sirius: "Du weißt aus meiner eigenen Bibliothek bei mir zu Hause, dass Teile der Bibliothek für dich verschlossen sind."

Hermine runzelte die Schultern und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Es tut mir leid", antwortete sie, als sie sich an die Warnungen erinnerte, die Sirius allen gegeben hatte.

"DAS MÜSSEN DUNKLE BÜCHER SEIN. SIE MÜSSEN VERNICHTET WERDEN", kreischte Molly.

"Oh, halt deine Klappe", erwiderte Harry und starrte die Frau an, was sie dazu brachte, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber schließlich gab sie nach und ließ ihren Arm an ihre Seite fallen.

"Nun zu den Dunklen Büchern, ja, einige sind es, aber nicht alle, und du hast kein Recht zu sagen, was ich in meiner Familienbibliothek haben kann und was nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund nennt man das eine Familienbibliothek. Ja, einige wurden aus meinen Verlies hierher gebracht, andere wiederum hier in den Vereinigten Staaten gekauft, und viele von ihnen wurden von meiner Mutter gekauft ", sagte Harry.

"Vergiss nicht die Kopien, die meine Familie uns gegeben hat", antwortete Daphne.

Einige Leute keuchten bei dem Gedanken, dass Lily Potter dunkle Bücher kaufen würde und dann kam Dumbledore wieder herein.

"Ich werde sie sehen müssen. Einige Bücher sind illegal zu besitzen ..."

"Nicht hier in den Vereinigten Staaten und als Bürger dieses Landes kann ich sie besitzen", schnappte Harry, als er jeden anschaute und dann verärgert schnaufte.

Lily kicherte in ihrem Portrait, als James sie mit einem Grinsen umarmte, was Dumbledore verärgerte, der dachte, dass er sichergestellt hat, dass alle Porträts der Potter-Familie zerstört worden waren. Aber im Haus sah er Bilder, von denen er wusste, dass er sie zerstört hatte.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Harry, als er die Bibliothek betrat und zur Verwandlungsabteilung ging und drei Bücher zog, von denen er wusste, dass sie sicher waren, da sie aus den Vereinigten Staaten stammten, die er gekauft hatte. Eines war _Animagus – Finde dein Seelentier in 3 Schritten_. Die anderen beiden waren unbelebtes zu animieren und das dritte waren Duellzauber. Er fand ein viertes Buch, das für Ron geeignet wäre, da es um Schach ging. Er trug die Bücher aus der Bibliothek und gab sie seinen besten Freundin.

"Hermine, du wirst diese genießen. Ich habe sie in der Seattle-Version der Winkelgasse gekauft. Aus irgendeinem Grund sind sie vom Kauf in Großbritannien ausgeschlossen. Ron, dieses ist für dich. Jetzt wünsche ich euch allen eine gute Nacht. Winky wird euch eure Zimmer zeigen. Tonks wird sich mit Professor McGonagall ein Zimmer teilen. Hermine und Ginny, ihr teilt ich auch ein Zimmer. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley werden ein eigenes haben. Dumbledore und Moody müssen sich ebenfalls eins teilen. Bill, es tut mir leid, aber du wirst mit Ron ein Zimmer teilen müssen und Remus wird das letzte Zimmer mit Sirius teilen. Die Elfen haben eure Zimmer eingerichtet und werden euch den Weg zeigen, wenn ihr bereit seid, in den Zimmern sind Öfen und genug Kaminholz."

Harry schaute dann auf die Uhr und seufzte, als es spät wurde und er nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, an der Lancaster zu arbeiten, also ging er zum Fernseher und schaltete ihn ein. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch, griff in den Couchtisch und öffnete die Tür. Der Bildschirm des Fernsehers wechselte, als er den Controller für die Genesis herausholte und _"Pirates Gold"_ startete und begann, das Spiel zu spielen, das er gespeichert hatte.

"Videospiele? Wirklich, du bist zu alt dafür", sagte Hermine.

"Verklag mich, ich erlebe meine Kindheit, die mir verwehrt wurde, von den Mann, den ihr alle folgt", antwortete Harry mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, als Daphne sich neben ihn setzte und begann, ihre Strickarbeiten fortzuführen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm war, sonst hätte dich der Schulleiter nicht dort gelassen", sagte Hermine.

"Ja wirklich?" Antwortete Harry, als er sein Spiel pausierte, aufstand und sein Hemd auszog.

Hermine keuchte, als sie die Narben sah, die seine Brust kreuzten und dann drehte er sich um und sie sah, dass sein Rücken mit mehr bedeckt war.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm wie früher. Frag Ron, er hat es gesehen, wie schlimm sie waren, als wir noch einen Schlafsaal teilten", antwortete Harry und bemerkte dann, dass Ron in das Schachbuch vertieft war.

"Prongslet! Wer war das?" Fragte Sirius als Remus vor Wut knurrte.

"Die ach so liebenden Leute, die wir ihr alle Dumbfuck folgen, haben mich an einem kalten Novembermorgen im Jahr 1981 zurückgelassen. Also ... nein, ich interessiere mich einen Scheiß für diesen Bastard, noch für die magische Welt des Vereinigten Königreichs so lange _ER_ immer noch an der Macht ist ", erwiderte Harry, als er sein Shirt wieder anzog.

"Hast du den Brief nicht gesehen, den ich geschrieben habeund in der Zeitung gedruckt wurde?" Fragte Daphne.

Sirius und Remus nickten beide und antworteten: "Wir dachten es wären nur Lügen."

„Ich musste da sitzen und ihn halten, während er mir mit Tränen im Gesicht erzählte. Als Harry einschlief, schwor ich Rache an den beiden verantwortlichen Männern. Du weißt, was mit Dumbles passiert ist, aber Vernon hat alles verloren Job, er verlor sein Geld. Er verlor das Haus, in dem er sich verstecken musste, in dem Dumbledore wieder aufgebaut wurde und vor allem verlor er seinen Respekt vor all seinen früheren Mitarbeitern. Seitdem ist er auf der Arbeitslosenhilfe, was er verachtet. Ich wollte mehr tun, aber Harry bat mich, aufzuhören und sie in Ruhe zu lassen ", sagte Daphne, als sie Dumbledore böse anstarrte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, als er sich an den Brief erinnerte, der geschrieben worden war und wie sie ihn wochenlang geschlagen hatten, als er dort stand und Harry anstarrte, als er sich an die Narben an seiner Waffe erinnerte und dann sagte: "Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass glauben, dass deine dich liebende Familie dir so etwas antun würde. Wir müssen dich nach Hause bringen, um die Blutschutz aufzuladen. "

Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah den Mann angewidert an: "Glaub es oder glaube es nicht! Ich gebe einen Dreck darauf, was du glaubst, weil ich es gelebt habe! Was mich betrifft, dorthin zurückzukehren, nicht an dem kältesten Tag in Hölle, werde ich jemals wieder in dieses Haus gehen und, jetzt, da ich **LEGAL** Magie nutzen darf, würde ich das Haus zerstören, selbst wenn ich es besitze! Es war in meiner Gnade, dass ich es den Dursley´s erlaubte, dort zu bleiben. Oh und nur so damit du es weißt, Fuckdore, Petunia ist keine Blutsverwandte. Sie wurde von der Familie Evans adoptiert ", antwortete Harry, als er sich hinsetzte und sagte:" Dobby. "

Mit einem Pop erschien Dobby und fragte: "Meister hat gerufen?"

"Ja, bring mir ein Tablett mit Gläsern und eine große Flasche Crown Royal", sagte Harry.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschien die vertraute violette Flasche, zusammen mit den verlangten Kristallgläsern. Harry schüttete etwas in zwei Gläser und reichte dann Daphne eins.

Sirius deutete auf den Schnaps und Harry nickte, als Dumbles wieder anfing zu sprechen.

"Was meinst du, sie wurde adoptiert?" Fragte Dumbledore, als Sirius einige Gläser füllte und den Erwachsenen reichte.

"Sie wurde adoptiert, als sie sechs Monate alt war. Meine Mutter wurde zwei Jahre später geboren", antwortete Harry.

"Unmöglich, das hätte ich gewusst", sagte Dumbledore.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du es wusstest oder nicht, aber ich habe die Papiere aus der Evans-Linie gesehen, und nur den Bildern allein nach, sehen Sie sich nicht mal ähnlich. Mum, wusstest du das?" Sagte Harry als er auf das Bild seiner Mutter schaute.

"Ich habe erst mit zwanzig erfahren, dass sie adoptiert wurde, und bis dahin war mir das egal", antwortete das Porträt von Lily Potter, geb. Evens.

"Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?" Fragte Dumbledore.

Lily sah den Mann verächtlich an und antwortete: "Warum zur Hölle soll ich es dir gesagt haben? Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir jemals vertraut habe. Es ist, als hätte ich dir nie gesagt, dass ich ein Parselmund bin. Es ging dich nie etwas an. Jetzt lass meinen Sohn in Ruhe. "

"Du bist ein Parselmund? Mum, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Fragte Harry.

"Es kam nie auf und ich habe es erst herausgefunden, als Daphne erwähnt hat, dass du einer bist", sagte Lily.

"Ich frage mich, woher es in unserem Hintergrund kommt", wunderte sich Harry.

"Eine deiner Ururgroßmütter war im frühen 18. Jahrhundert indischer Herkunft. Sie heiratete deinen Ururgroßvater, als er für die britische Armee nach Indien entsandt wurde. Als er ausbrach, kamen er, seine Frau und ihr Sohn zurück nach Großbritannien: Deine Ururgroßmutter war eine Hexe und du dein Ururgroßvater, ein Zauberer, und ihr Sohn und ihre Tochter waren bis zu meinem Vater Squibs. Ich war die erste Hexe seit ihr und fand ihre Bücher und Tagebücher im Evans-Verlies in Gringotts «, sagte Lily.

"Ich wusste es nicht", sagte Dumbledore traurig, aber innerlich war er wütend, dass dieses Schlammblut ihm wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hatte.

"Wie sie gesagt hat, hat sie dir nicht vertraut. So wie ich dir auch nicht vertraue", sagte Harry.

"Ich auch nicht, Liebster. Er würde auch niemandem aus Slytherin trauen. Erinnere dich daran, dass er Draco erlaubte zu gehen, nachdem er letztes Jahr beschuldigt wurde, ein Muggelgeborene vergewaltigt zu haben", sagte Daphne.

"Es gab keinen Beweis", antwortete Dumbledore.

Oh, es gab Beweise! Sie wollen nur die Todesser schützen und ihre Opfer verarzten. Wie im ersten Krieg. Es lässt mich fast glauben, dassSie ein Dunkler Lord sind und sich hinter der Fassade eines Hellen Lords verstecken", sagte Daphne.

"Ich bin kein dunkler Lord, alles, was ich tue, ist für das Größere Wohl", schrie Dumbledore fast und alle sahen ihn nur an.

Harry sah dem Mann hinterher und sagte dann: "Yup! Ein dunkler Lord."

Harry fuhr fort, sein Spiel zu spielen und nippte an seinem Drink, während die meisten Erwachsenen ausgingen, während Hermine und Ron sich hinsetzten und die Bücher ansahen, die Harry ihnen gegeben hatte. Ginny war immer noch wütend und ging in ihr Zimmer um zu schmollen.

Happy kam herein und reichte ihm eine Videonachricht, "Die Nachrichten, mein Lord."

"Danke. Irgendwas vom DMLE wegen Snape?" Fragte Harry.

"Nein mein Herr", sagte Happy.

Als Harry keine weiteren Fragen stellte, platzte Happy heraus.

Harry hatte sein Spiel, das er spielte, angehalten und stand auf, schob das Band in die Maschine und drückte nach dem Wechseln der Station auf Play. Die Nachricht kam von Fairbanks und Harry und Daphne beobachteten es, um zu sehen, was um sie herum und in der größeren Welt vorging. Dreißig Minuten später wechselte es zum Wetter und sie fanden heraus, dass der Sturm riesig war ...

"Harry, wo sind wir gerade?" Fragte Hermine.

"Wir sind im Großen Staat von Alaska, der letzten Grenze", antwortete Harry, ohne einen Ort des Hauses anzugeben.

Als Harry nicht näher darauf einging, stand sie auf und verließ den Raum in tiefem Nachdenken.

"Dobby", sagte Harry leise und Dobby erschien.

Harry beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte: "Geh zum Dutch Harbor und kaufe genug Königskrabben, T-Bones, gebackene Kartoffeln und die Zutaten für die Muschelsuppe. Ich will das für das Abendessen von morgen. Achte darauf, dass Winky und Sherry viel frische Butter und Brot machen."

"Sofort, Meister", antwortete Dobby und verschwand.

"Was war das?", Fragte Daphne, als Sherry zu Beth kam und sie begann, sie zu füttern.

"Abendessen für morgen Abend", antwortete Harry, als Lily bald mit einer Flasche in seinen Armen war.

Beth beendete zuerst und dann war es Cyrus, der gefüttert wurde, bevor alle drei bald wieder schlafen und in ihren Krippen waren.

"Ihr seid beide Normal", sagte Sirius von seinem Platz aus.

"Danke, aber du hättest uns zuerst sehen sollen. Wir wollten uns die Haare ausziehen", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

"Wir waren so froh, als sie alle nach dem ersten Monat in derselben Zeit waren. Danke der Göttin für Winky und Sherry", fügte Daphne hinzu.

"Ja, danke der Göttin", antwortete Harry.

Remus schnaubte als er einen Drink nahm und den Kopf schüttelte. "Du kennst Tatze. Das erinnert mich an Krone und Tiger-Lily nachdem Harry geboren wurde."

"Ja, er hat sie verdorben", antwortete Sirius mit einem Lachen.

"Ha ha", antwortete Harry als eine weitere Flasche erschien.

Harry füllte all ihre Gläser ab und sie saßen da, tranken und lauschten Weihnachtsmusik, während sie sahen, wie Harry sein Spiel spielte. Schließlich taumelten Sirius und Remus zu Bett und dann wandte sich Daphne an Harry.

"Du weißt, dass Snape es Tom sagen wird", sagte Daphne.

Ich zähle darauf. Ich habe die Schutzzauber auf volle Leistung gebracht und wenn sie versuchen, den Portschlüssel zu öffnen, werden sie sie in den Boden schlagen und einige von ihnen verletzen oder ich hoffe es. Ich habe auch mit Vincent Argus gesprochen Ich erzählte ihm, wer ich bin, und zeigte ihm Erinnerungen an die Auferstehung von Voldemort und er sagte sofort Horkrux und ich nickte, sagte aber, dass sie von den Kobolden zerstört wurden und erwähnte auch, wie meine ZAG aufgezeichnet werden würden das britische Ministerium für Magie und erwartete entweder Dumbledore oder welche von seinen Orden der flammenden Brathühner hier auftauchen würde ... was ihn laut lachen ließ oder Toms Streitkräfte würden auftauchen und ihn nach meinen Möglichkeiten fragen. Er machte mich zu einem Reserve-Auror mit der Pflicht jeden Terroristen zu stoppen. Wer versucht, Terrorismus in den Vereinigten Staaten zu verüben, war zum Tode verurteilt, also wenn er hereinkommt, werde ich mit meinem Gewehr fertig sein und versuchen, ihn aus großer Entfernung aus der Reserve zu locken, dann schließlich Ihn und den Rest seiner Bande. Ich werde nicht so dumm sein Dumbles Spiel zu spielen und Sie nur betäuben", antwortete Harry.

"Es klingt wie ein guter Plan", antwortete Daphne.

"Du, die Kinder und Winky und Happy werden im Bunker sein, während Dobby und Happy meinen Rücken beobachten werden, sobald ich anfange sie runter zu nehmen. Ich weiß, dass Dumbles versuchen wird, sich einzumischen", antwortete Harry.

"Wenn Snape sie führt, möchte ich, dass du mir eine Sache versprichst", sagte Daphne.

"Und was ist das?"

"Pass auf, dass du diesen Bastard tötest, weil es auf seinem Mist gewachsen sein wird, dass Tom uns gefunden hat", knurrte Daphne.

"Ich plane es", antwortete Harry und küsste sie dann, bevor sie ins Bett gingen und die Elfen machten sich daran, das Haus zu putzen, nachdem sie die Babys und ihre Krippen in das Hauptschlafzimmer gebracht hatten. Sobald sie im Schlafzimmer waren, warfen die Elfen diverse Schutzzauber, damit niemand herein konnte.

Die nächsten vier Tage verwüstete der Sturm die Küste von Alaska und ließ Tonnen von Schnee aufs Land fallen. Die Potters und ihre unwillkommenen Gäste gerieten in einen falschen Krieg, in dem sich Dumbledores Gruppe spaltete. Auf der einen Seite hatten sie Harry, Daphne, seine Elfen, Sirius, Remus, Bill und Tonks, während auf der anderen Seite Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny und wenn er dort gewesen wäre Snape, während der Rest neutral war. Sogar Hermine hatte auf ihre Seite gewechselt, als sie "Das größere Wohl, Grindelwald und die Nurmengard-Morde" gelesen hatte, und sie konnte es wegen der Fotos nicht ignorieren. Sie hatte in ihren Geschichtsbüchern auch Fotos von den Konzentrationslagern des nationalsozialistischen Deutschlands gesehen. Ron nannte Harry einen Feigling, weil er seinen angeblichen Job nicht tun würde, gegen Tom Riddle zu kämpfen, aber aß immer noch alles in Sichtweite, einschließlich der Pancakes mit Soße, die sie am Morgen hatten und Molly murmelte, dass es kein gutes englisches Essen war. Das führte zu einem großen Kampf, bei dem Harry sagte, dass er niemals zugestimmt hatte oder dass er engagiert wurde, um gegen Tom zuKämpfen und Ron sagte, dass es seine Pflicht sei. Dies führte dazu, dass Ron in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt war, bis Harry sich beruhigte oder riskierte, in den Sturm hinaus zu gehen. Ginny ging nur nach Harry und starrte Daphne an, während sie murmelte, dass sie ihren Harry gestohlen hatte.

Molly versuchte, das Haus zu führen und zu kochen, aber die Elfen erlaubten das nicht. Sie mussten sie entwaffnen und einen Schweigezauber auf sie wirken lassen, damit sie in Ruhe arbeiten konnten. Sie versuchte sogar noch, die Potter-Bibliothek zu zerstören und eine Schocklinie wurde vor ihre Tür gestellt, die mit ihrer magischen Signatur versehen war, was Dumbledore ziemlich verärgert hatte. Er versuchte auch, Harry dazu zu bringen, die Anti-Portschlüsselzauber fallen zu lassen, damit er alle heraus teleportieren konnte inklusive der Potter´s. Harry verwandelte seine Kleidung in eine Windel, ein Body und steckte sich einen Schnuller in den Mund. Wer sich wie ein Baby benimmt, wird auch wie eins Behandelt, sagte er nur dazu. Dumbledore saß einfach auf der Decke und starrte ihn an, weil die Decke und sein Arsch dort mit Klebezaubern fixiert waren. Der Morgen des vierten Tages sah wieder einen blauen Himmel und Harry sagte seinem uneingeladenen Gästen, dass Sie zum Nachmittag hin gehen könnten.

Was niemand wusste, war, dass Dobby in der Nacht zuvor Vincent Argus in seine Hobbby Werkstatt geschleppt und ihn seinen Plan erzählt, für den Fall das Voldemort auftauchen würde. Vincent Argus erzählte ihn dann, dass Steckbriefe für Voldemort und jeden Seiner Todesser herausgegeben wurde, und es dabei egal war, ob Sie Lebend oder Tod gefangen wurden. Als Reserve-Auror war er verpflichtet, sie zu erledigen oder gefangenzunehmen. Sicherheit ging vor, und Ihr _Tod_ war das Sicherste. Er sagte auch, dass seine Frau und Kinder die oberste Priorität seien, so dass er keine Spiele spielen würde und sie Schnell erledigen würde.

Um neun Uhr morgens in Seattle erhielt Snape einen Portschlüssel und wurde angewiesen, niemals wieder in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückzukehren. Er wurde auch aufgefordert, die Nachricht an den Rest seiner Abschaum Freunde und an "den großen Drecksack" weiterzugeben. Wenn sie in die Vereinigten Staaten eintraten, würden Sie festgenommen werden oder Hingerichtet werden, die Wahl lag bei Ihnen. Sein Portschlüssel wurde aktiviert und er wurde außerhalb von Hogwarts und in den Schwarzen See geworfen.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Snape brodelte, als er zur Küste schwamm, nachdem er in die Mitte des Sees gefallen war. Er wusste, dass es Potters schuld war, dass er im See gelandet war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesem Bastard Argus gesagt, dass er es tun sollte. Er lag falsch mit seiner Vermutung, als er herausfand, dass es Vincent Argus war, der den Portschlüssel machte und ihn so programmierte, dass er Snape in die Mitte des Sees fallen ließ. Er kletterte aus dem Wasser an einen Abschnitt, das der Burg am nächsten war. Dann ging er zur Eingangstür der Burg und versuchte, Wärmezauber wirken zu lassen, doch er scheiterte, weil er vor Kälte zitterte. Das einzige, was er sagen konnte, war, dass er auf das Eis auf der anderen Seite des Sees hätte fallen können. Er stampfte in die Burg und steuerte auf die Große Halle zu, als er zwei Gryffindors aus der Halle rannte und wütend ausholte.

"Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen mit Filch, da Sie die Tür blockieren", knurrte er die Schüler im dritten Jahr an.

Beide Schüler traten zur Seite und sahen zu, wie der wütende Zaubertrankmeister, der tropfnass war, zu den Türen der Großen Halle ging.

Als er am Kopftisch vorbeischaute, sah er Dumbledore nicht, also drehte er sich um und ging in die Kerker um sich umzuziehen, bevor er zum Schulleiterbüro ging, um zu berichten.

Die beiden Gryffindors gingen auf ihren Turm zu und versuchten herauszufinden, warum Snape auf dem Weg in die Kerker so nass war. Beide hofften, dass er von Filch gefunden würde und dieser versuchte den Professor Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Als sie beim Bild der Fetten Dame waren, lachten sie so sehr, dass sie das Passwort kaum herausbekamen.

Sobald Snape in seinem Büro war, entschied er, anstatt sich nur umzuziehen, brauchte er eine Dusche, um sich aufzuwärmen. Er war schnell unter dem heißesten Wasser, das er ertragen konnte. Als die Kälte aus seinem Körper floh, stellte er sich vor, was er mit Potter machen würde, wenn er seine Hände an ihn legte. Vielleicht würde er seine Brut als dunkle Zaubertrankzutaten benutzen und ihn dazu bringen, zuzusehen. Einmal in seine üblichen schwarzen Roben gekleidet, ging er zum Büro des Direktors, höhnte jeden an, den er sah, und zog Punkte ab, während er ging. Mit einer schnellen Äußerung des Passworts, ging er die Treppe hinauf, die hinter dem Wasserspeier versteckt war, nur um die Tür verschlossen und vor zu finden. Er drehte sich um und knurrte und suchte den Halbkobold Flitwick auf, um zu sehen, ob sie zurück waren. Eine Viertelstunde später fand er heraus, dass der Schulleiter und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin nicht von der Mission zurückgekehrt waren und so ging er zurück in sein Quartier, wo er schmollte und planen konnte, als sein Mal das erste mal brannte, seit er Großbritannien verlassen hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Tor warf er seinen wärmsten Umhang über und überquerte den Rasen, als Hagrid ihm zuwinkte und schwor, dass er eines Tages feiern würde, wenn sein Herr den Tölpel tötete und den Fleck des Halbriesen aus dem Schloss entfernte. Sobald er die Schutzzauber der Burg passiert hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf das Mal und apparierte zum Standort seines Herrn.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem Thorn und schäumte vor Wut. Es war fast zwei Jahre her, dass Potter auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden war. Was die Prophezeiung in der Mysteriumsabteilung anging, war er wütend gewesen, als er ging um sie zu holen und alles was er zu hören bekam, waren Beleidigungen. Wie sie verschwunden war und ausgetauscht wurde, wusste er nicht, nur dass Sie ersetzt wurde, bevor er die Eltern von Potter getötet hatte, weil die Kugel, die ersetzt wurde, in der Stimme des Schlammbluts sprach. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie sie es aufnehmen konnte, ohne dass es sie wahnsinnig machte. Er dachte immer, es wäre ihr Sohn, den er besiegen musste, aber vielleicht war es seine Mutter. Er brauchte wirklich die ganze Prophezeiung, um zu wissen, aber es wurde ihm verweigert und er wollte es verzweifelt wissen und jetzt fehlte sogar sein Spion. War er erwischt worden? War er verhaftet worden? Es war ärgerlich, nicht zu wissen, und der Mangel an Vertrautenn im Ministerium wegen Minsterin Bones hatte seine Streitkräfte geschwächt, weil sie sich einen dreck darum scherte, seinen Leuten Veritaserum zu verabreichen. Ja, sein Volk und die Neutralen im Zaubergamot hatten protestiert, und Bones hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie zurücktreten und ihre Nichte aus der Grafschaft holen würde und fünfundachtzig Prozent der Auroren eine Petition hatten unterschrieben, dass sie auch gehen würden. Das Zaubergamot war danach zusammengebrochen. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er, wie Snape in den Raum kam.

"Wo warst du? Ich habe dich vor fünf Tagen gerufen", verlangte Voldemort.

"Entschuldigung, mein Lord, aber ich war bei dem alten Mann in den Vereinigten Staaten", antwortete Snape.

"Und warum warst du und der Muggelliebhaber dort?" Fragte Voldemort und nun wusste er, warum seine Mal seinen Sklaven nicht erreichen konnte.

"Mein Lord, wir haben eine wichtige Information erhalten, und Dumbledore hat den halben Orden dorthin geschleppt. Mein Lord, wir haben Potter ausfindig gemacht. Als ich ihn zu betäuben versuchte, damit wir ihn zurück holen könenn, nahm sein Elf mir den Zauberstab ab und brachte mich in das DMLE nach Seattle, also nehme ich an, wir waren in der Nähe. Sie haben mich fünf Tage festgehalten, dann deportiert und mich mit einen Portschlüssel über den Schwarzen See transportiert. Ich habe mich schnell in trockene Kleidung gekleidet und bin hierher gekommen ", antwortete Snape und sagte dann:" Ich habe auch eine Warnung von ihrem Chef Auror in Seattle. "

Er richtete sich auf, beugte sich vor und fragte: "Wo ist er? Was ist die Warnung?"

"Ich kenne den Ort nicht, aber ich habe seine Koordinaten für einen Portschlüssel. Ich sollte auch erwähnen, dass ich, als ich mich umschaute, keine anderen Häuser sehen konnte", antwortete Snape, als er ihm ein Stück Pergament reichte Nachdem er verhaftet worden war, kopierte er die Koordinaten: "Wo auch immer es ist, es ist viel Schnee. Was die Warnung angeht, so war es von einem Mann namens Vincent Argus. Er sagte, wenn Ihr oder einer eurer markierten Todesser das Land betritt, erwartet euch der Tod."

"Bahh, bist du ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel? Schnee wird uns nicht aufhalten. Jetzt lass mich deinen Arm sehen. Was Argus angeht, wir werden ihn töten, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist", knurrte Voldemort vor Wut als er sich auf seinen inneren Kreis konzentrierte, der derzeit außer Landes war.

Snape streckte seinen Arm aus, und Voldemort drückte seinen Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal und spürte Schmerz, als sein Herr seinen inneren Kreis zu einer Zusammenkunft rief. Sehr schnell waren elf Mitglieder seines engeren Kreises zusammen mit Draco Malfoy erschienen. Die übrigen elf Mitglieder hatten zeitkritische Missionen auf dem Kontinent, um mehr Anhänger für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Er brauchte mehr Leute, wenn er das Land übernehmen wollte, und er brauchte ihre Magie, um seine eigene zu stärken.

Sobald alle im Thronsaal erschienen und vor ihm knieten, sprach Voldemort: "Meine Familienmitglieder. Heute ist ein großartiger Tag. Heute habe ich Informationen erhalten, die für die Sache lebenswichtig sind. Ich kenne jetzt den Ort meines Feindes. Harry Potter wurde gefunden und ich kenne den Ort wohin er geflohen ist. Bereitet euch vor. Wir gehen in wenigen Minuten."

Er beschwor ein großes Stück Seil, verzauberte es und befahl dann seinen Mitgliedern, das Seil zu ergreifen. Sobald alle das Seil ergriffen hatten, betätigte er den Portschlüssel und die vierzehn verschwanden.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry saß in seinem privaten Lesesaal mit mehreren gegrillten Käsesorten und Tomatensuppe und las, während er von seinem David-Weber-Buch "Der kurze siegreiche Krieg" aufblickte, als die Schutzzauber in seinen Gedanken herumschwirrten. Er stellte das Buch ab, ging zu den großen Erkerfenstern und schaute von seinem privaten Lesesaal im ersten Stock nach draußen. Ohne etwas zu sehen, nahm er sein Fernglas und schaute zu dem Portschlüsselziel und spottete, als er die unwillkommen Gäste erblickte. Im Erdgeschoss zeigte Daphne Minerva und den Rest ihrer unerwünschten Gäste, die Fotoalben, seit sie Großbritannien verlassen hatten. Minerva weinte tatsächlich aufgrund der Hochzeitsfotos.

"Winky, Sherry und Dobby", schnappte Harry und mit drei Pops erschienen die drei Elfen.

"Meister, die Schutzzauber pingten", sagte Dobby.

"Ich weiß. Winky und Sherry, bring die Babys in den Bunker. Sorge dafür, dass Ron, Ginny und Hermine auch dorthin gebracht werden. Dobby ..." Er wollte gerade weiter machen, als die Tür aufging und Daphne hereinstürmte.

"Was ist es?" Sie fragte.

"Er ist hier", antwortete Harry, "Dobby; bitte benachrichtige den ungebetenen Gast, dass wir wegen diesem fettigen Idioten Gesellschaft haben."

"Wo willst du mich haben?" Fragte Daphne.

"Bei den Kinden, damit du zusammen mit Happy und Dobby Sie beschützen kannst", antwortete Harry, als er zum Waffenkoffer ging und seine Winchester M70 mit einigen Munitionskisten herausholte.

Harry tat schnell vier Kugeln ins Magazin und dann noch eine in die Kammer. Seine Glocks in den Halftern mit sechs Ersatzmagazinen auf seine Hüften und nachdem er seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte, füllte er die Taschen mit losen Patronen aus einer halb gefüllten Schachtel für das Gewehr. Als Dobby auf die Veranda trat, nahm er Daphne zu den Kindern mit, öffnete zwei weitere Schachteln mit Kaliber .458 Kugeln und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch.

Er hob das Gewehr an seine Schulter und sah auf Voldemort und wusste, dass er sich immer noch außerhalb der Reichweite befand und beobachtete und wartete. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass ungefähr die Hälfte des Hauses eine gute Tötungszone sein würde, um Voldemort in Erstaunen zu versetzen.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Voldemort war kopfüber in einer Schneewehe gelandet. Als er schließlich aufstand, strömte Zorn durch seinen Körper, als er spottete, als er sich umsah und einen wärmenden Zauberspruch auf sich selbst und einen Verbannungszauber auf den Schnee warf. Wurmschwanz war nicht schnell genug, um dem Verbrecher aus dem Weg zu gehen und wurde in einen tieferen Schneehaufen verbannt. Zuerst sah er nur Bäume und Schnee und eine große Wasserfläche, und dann sah er in der Ferne das Haus auf einem kleinen Hügel mit seinen funkelnden blauen Lichtern.

"Mylord, das ist sein Haus", sagte Snape und deutete auf das Haus in der Ferne.

"Nun lass uns klopfen und seine Eingeweide aus seiner Speiseröhre ziehen", sagte Voldemort.

"Ich sollte euch wissen lassen, mein Herr, dass er verheiratet ist und Kinder hat", schnarrte Snape.

Voldemort blieb stehen und sah seinen Zaubertrankmeister an. "Bist du sicher? Weißt du, wer sie ist?"

"Ja, Mylord, ich bin mir sicher, und nein, ich weiß nicht wer sie ist. Ich habe sie nie gesehen. Plus wie ich schon sagte, dass er Elfen hat", antwortete Snape.

Voldemort hielt inne und überlegte eine Sekunde und begann dann einen komplizierten Zauberspruch zu wirken, der die Hauselfen daran hindern würde, das Gebiet zu verlassen. Er benutzte die Schutzzauber, um sie davon abzuhalten, zu verschwinden, aber er wusste nicht, dass es zu spät war, als Dobby nach Seattle Teleportierte um Vincent zu warnen, als die Banne sich aufbauten

"Das sollte sie daran hindern, mit den Elfen zu fliehen", höhnte Voldemort, während er an die ekelhaften Parasiten dachte, die er geschworen hatte, dass sie eines Tages ausgelöscht werden würden, sobald er das Kommando übernehmen würde.

Er sah seine Gefolgsleute an und verlangte: »Macht mir einen Weg durch den Schnee frei. Ich habe ein Halbblut zu töten.«

Sein innerer Kreis arbeitete langsam, um den Schnee aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es war eine langsame Arbeit, denn es war harte Arbeit, seine eigene Magie einzusetzen, um Tonnen von Schnee zu verbannen, aber bald begann sich ein Pfad zu entwickeln und mit Bellatrix Lestrange an seiner Seite begannen sie zu laufen, als ihr Ehemann und Schwager begannen, den Schnee zu räumen. Hinter ihm kamen Severus Snape, die Carrow-Zwillinge, Lucius und Draco Malfoy zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle Senior. Antonin Dolohov und Walden Macnair ersetzten bald die Lestrange, damit sie nicht erschöpft waren, wenn sie das Haus erreichten. Im Hintergrund der Gruppe war Peter Pettigrew mit Augustus Rookwood und Thorfinn Rowle vor Peter. Sie waren eine halbe Meile gereist, als ein scharfer Knall zu hören war. Sie drehten sich herum und dachten, jemand wäre hinter ihnen aufgetaucht, und dann fiel Walden Macnair tot zu Boden. Blut und Gehirn klatschten ihm voraus, als sein Dreh ihn hinter Voldemort brachte. Das Blut und die Gehirne sowie die verformte Kugel trafen Voldemorts Duellroben und die Kugel fiel zu Boden, als Blut und Gehirn auf Voldemorts Rücken fielen.

Voldemort taumelte und wütend drehte sich um und dachte, dass er gestoßen worden war und er starrte auf den Körper seines Scharfrichters, der auf dem Boden lag. Er kniete nieder, um zu sehen, was ihn getötet hatte, als ein weiterer Knall zu hören war und Draco schrie, als sein rechter Arm an der Schulter weggeblasen wurde.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry war sauer, seine erste Runde es hätte beenden sollen, aber Macnair hatte sich in seine Sichtlinie gedreht und dann hatte sich Voldemort hingekniet als er wieder gefeuert hatte und er hatte Draco getroffen. Er wollte gerade noch einmal feuern, als Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Sirius und Remus in den Raum stürmten und auf die Veranda zugingen. Harry lud schnell zwei Kuigeln nach, als Dumbledore anfing zu schimpfen.

"Was machst du?" Dumbledore schrie auf, als er Arthurs Zauberstab führte.

"Ich führe Anweisungen von meinen Chef aus", antwortete Harry.

Verwirrt schauten sich die vier an, aber es war Mad Eye, der fragte: "Wer ist dein Boss, Junge?"

"Vincent Argus, Leiter des Seattle DMLE. Ich bin ein Reserve-Auror, und seine Befehle sind, jeden Todesser und Voldemort zu töten oder zu verkrüppeln, wenn sie innerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten sind, da Sie von der Regierung als Terroristen eingestuft worden sind, und es entsprechende Kopfgelder gibt. Der Befehl befindet sich oben auf dem Bücherregal zu eurer Rechten", antwortete Harry, als er sich wieder den Todessern zuwandte und das Gewehr neu ausrichtete.

Harry konnte niemanden sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht den gerodeten Weg zurückgerannt waren, so dass sie sich hinter den Bäumen verstecken mussten.

Mad Eye las den Brief und reichte ihn Dumbledore.

Dumbledore las den Brief und schnappte dann heraus: "Wie können sie erlöst werden, wenn sie tot sind? Du bist auf einem dunklen Pfad, Harry."

"Oh, halt den Mund", erwiderte Harry wütend, als er sich wieder den Eindringlingen zuwandte, die Snape zu seinem Anwesen gebracht hatte und dann erneut feuerte, als die Kugel die Seite des Baumes in Fetzen riss und die hässlichste Frau, die er je hatte gesehen, versuchte, zu einem anderen Baum zu rennen, als er wieder feuerte und sie tot auf den Boden fiel. Sie wurde später als Alecto Carrow identifiziert werden, was ihren Bruder Amycus dazu brachte, zu seiner Zwillingsschwester zu rennen und eine dritte Kugel ließ ihn mit einem Bauchschuss fallen. Seine letzten zwei Kugeln töteten Lucius Malfoy, als er genau nach rechts ging, um seinen Sohn zu stabilisieren. Die erste Kugel zerfetzte seinen Ellenbogen, was ihn in Sichtweite brachte und die letzte Kugel ließ sein Herz explodieren, aber es war ihm gelungen, die Blutung an seinem Sohn zu stoppen. Während des Nachladens bemerkte er, dass es still hinter ihm war und er drehte sich um und fand Dumbledore entwaffnet und gefesselt vor, während Sirius, Remus und Mad Eye mit gezückten Stäben die Handlung unten beobachteten.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry.

"Er hat versucht, dich im Hintergrund zu verfluchen, und deine Elfen haben ihn aufgehalten. Wir haben nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie dort waren, bis es passiert ist", sagte Sirius.

"Ahh", sagte Harry und drehte sich um und sprach einen Sonoruszauber auf seine Kehle, als er sprach. "Hey, Tommy, Junge, du hättest nicht in die USA kommen sollen. Wir wissen, wie man mit Halbblut-Terroristen wie dir fertig wird ," sagte er.

Tom war wütend hinter der großen Kiefer, hinter der er sich versteckte. Er wusste jetzt, dass Potter eine Waffe benutzte und Zauber aufbaute, die sie aufhalten würden. Er wollte gerade antworten, als Bellatrix empört schrie, weil Harry ihren Meister ein Halbblut nannte, und trat hervor, um den Belagerunghammer-Kriegszauber zu wirken. Die Kugel traf sie zwischen den Augen und sein radikalster Gefolgsmann flog mit verdrehtem Kopf nach hinten, obwohl er ihr zugerufen hatte, sie solle sich nicht bewegen, aber seine Warnung war zu spät.

"Das sind jetzt vier Tote, Tom und der kleine Draco Poo ist verwundet. Wer wird als nächstes aussteigen", antwortete Harry mit dem Sonoruszauber, der immer noch wirkte.

Bevor Tom antworten konnte, rannten Rodolphus und Rabastan nach vorne und versuchten, die Bäume als Deckung zu benutzen, da sie beide Rache wollten. Zwei schnelle Schüsse brachten Rodolphus zu Boden, als Kugeln sein oberes Bein zerschmetterten und Rabastan drehte sich außer Sicht als eine Kugel ihn in der rechten oberen Brust traf.

Snape wurde nervös, bei dem was passierte. Er konnte nicht herausfinden, wo Harry gelernt hatte, mit einer Waffe umzugehen und dabei so präzise tödlich zu sein. Er wäre schockiert gewesen über Lilys Erfindung den Erinnerungshelmen und Harry, der wilde Tiere nach Nahrung jagte. Der Hauptgrund für seine Schießfähigkeit ging an einen ehemaligen US-Armee-Scharfschützen, der auch ein Zauberer war und zwanzig Jahre im Militär diente.

Harry hob den Zauberspruch auf und sagte: "Dobby, kannst du sehen, wo Voldemort sich versteckt hält, indem du unsichtbar bleibst und dich hinter ihn aufhälst?"

"Ich kann Meister", antwortete Dobby und versuchte dann wegzuspringen, konnte aber nicht, "Etwas hält mich davon ab, zu Teleportieren."

Harry dachte darüber nach und er kannte nur einen Zauberspruch, der das konnte und er antwortete: "Versuche es noch mal, aber geh nicht höher als die Bäume."

"Ich werde es versuchen, Meister", versuchte Dobby erneut zu teleportieren und es funktionierte, als er verschwand.

Harry wusste nicht, wo er hinging, aber er fand später heraus, dass es in dem verbannten Gebiet war, das einst mit Schnee bedeckt war, wo Tom und seine Gruppe angekommen waren. Dobby machte dann kleinere Pops, bis er die Leiche des einen Todessers sehen konnte, den Harry getötet hatte, als er zum ersten Mal gefeuert hatte, und dann ging er langsam hinauf und markierte, wo jeder Todesser in seinem Kopf war. Er fand schließlich heraus, dass sich Voldemort hinter einer großen Kiefer versteckte, die in der Nähe der Straße war und dabei Zaubersprüche auf sich selbst warf. Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu sich selbst kam er zurück zu dem Haus, das einen kleinen Riss verdrängter Luft hinterließ. Voldemort drehte sich herum und suchte nach dem Elfen, von dem er wusste, dass er gerade erschienen war, zumindest dachte er das. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er die Gegend durchsuchte, aber den Elf nicht finden konnte.

Dobby erzählte seinem Meister schnell, wo der Schlangenmann sich versteckte, und Harry zielte auf den Baum und starrte ihn an. Er wünschte, er hätte ein größeres Gewehr oder einige Granaten, aber er tat es nicht. Fünf Minuten lang beobachtete er die Gegend, um zu sehen, ob einer der verbliebenen Todesser rennen würde und dann kam ihm eine Idee und er hob das Gewehr um zwei Drittel auf den achtzig Fuß hohen Baum, hinter dem Voldemort sich versteckte. Vier schnelle Kugeln schlugen in den dünnen Teil des Stammes und zu seiner Überraschung zersplitterten die Kugeln den Stamm, anstatt den Schnee wie geplant von oben zu lösen. Der Teil des Baumes, den er getroffen hatte, explodierte bei dem Aufprall und begann zu fallen. Mit dem Schnee, der von den Ästen fiel, fing der obere Teil des Stammes an zu fallen und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Baum im Grunde erstarrt war, weil er so kalt war.

Mit einem bösen Grinsen sagte er: "Surprise Mother Fucker", und dann hörte er das Gekicher hinter sich.

Voldemort hörte die Schüsse und fragte sich, wen er gerade verloren hatte. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Baum in seinem Rücken getroffen wurde und ein Knacken von oben war zu hören. Als er aufblickte, sah er, wie der Schnee herabfiel, und dann brach die Spitze des Baumes zusammen und begann zu fallen. Mit einem schnellen Desillusionierungszauber bewegte er sich schnell zu einem anderen Baum, der etwa fünf Fuß entfernt war und schrie dann vor Schmerzen, als er einen weiteren Knall hörte und Blut aus seinem linken Arm sickerte, als die Kugel den oberen Knochen im Arm zerschmetterte.

Harry grinste, als die Kugel Voldemort traf, dank der Zauber auf dem Zielfernrohr, die dem Auge von Mad Eye ähnelten.

"Guter Schuss, Junge. Woher wusstest du, dass er da war?" Mad Eye fragte.

"Mein Zielfernrohr hat die gleichen Zauber, um Unsichtbarkeit und Desillusionierungszauber zu entdecken, wie dein Auge es tut", antwortete Harry, als er schnell nachgeladen hatte.

Als Harry sich wieder umsah, konnte er nicht sehen, wo Voldemort war, aber er folgte der Blutspur und dem Fußabdruck zum Baum und dann bemerkte er, dass die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Todesser den Pfad entlang rannten, um sich aus der Tötungszone zu befreien. Fünf schnelle Kugeln verwundeten oder töteten die folgenden Todesser. Peter bekam eine Runde in seinem Rückgrat und ließ sich fallen, unfähig, seine Beine zu bewegen, während auch Snape verletzt wurde, als sein Knie explodierte. Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov und Thorfinn Rowle wurden sofort getötet. Crabbe und Goyle konnten aus der Tötungszone entkommen und hinterließen einen verwundeten Draco, Peter, Snape, Rodolphus und ihren Lord. Keiner von beiden würde entkommen, weil Dobby an den Rand der Schutzzauber gesprungen war und sie rausgeworfen und gefesselt hatte, als sie sich ihm näherten. Beide wurden schnell von ihren Zauberstäben entwaffnet.

Harry sah sich um und reichte Happy dann das Gewehr zusammen mit der Ersatzmunition. Er verwandelte sich dann in seine Falkenform und hob ab.

Sirius und Remus standen da und starrten den Falken an, der wegflog und beide sahen sich dann an und dachten über etwas nach. Rumtreiber.

"Haben wir gerade gesehen, wie er sich in einen Falken verwandelt hat?" Fragte Minerva.

Remus und Sirius drehten sich um und fanden Minerva, und Tonks stand da mit schockierten Blicken und Bill mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das von einem Ohr zum anderen ging.

"Ja, das hast du. Sein Verwandlungslehrer unter der Zeitdehnung hat ihm und Daphne die Fähigkeit beigebracht", antwortete Bill und fügte dann hinzu: "Du solltest ihn dazu bringen, es als Kurs im Unterricht anzubieten. Er hat sie in fünfzehn Monaten unterrichtet. Sein Name ist John Dwight, und er hat einen Meister in Verwandlung, die er in den Vereinigten Staaten erlangt hat. Ich schlage vor, dass du ihn dazu bringst, einen Kurs für die Siebtklässler abzuhalten, da es eine nützliche Fähigkeit ist. "

"Was ist ihre Form? Was Mr. Dwight angeht, Albus würde uns niemals erlauben jemanden aus den Staaten einzustellen, weil sie ihn nicht respektieren", antwortete Minerva.

"Wenn sie das nicht verrät, kann ich nichts sagen, da ich unter Eid bin. Was Dumbledore angeht, ist das dumm. Die USA haben einige der besten Lehrer der Welt, die hunderte Zaubertrankmeister, Verwandlungskünstler, Kräuterkundler, DADA und Zauberkunstmeister alle paar Jahre hervorbringen", antwortete Bill.

"Sag nichts mehr über Daphne, und ich weiß von den USA, aber er ist der Schulleiter", sagte Minerva, als sie den Falken durch die Bäume und das Land fliegen sahen.

Harry landete und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt und zog seinen Zauberstab sowie eine seiner Pistolen heraus. Er ging auf Voldemort zu, der versuchte, seinen Arm zu heilen, und höhnte: "Es ist vorbei, Tom. Es ist Zeit für dich zu sterben."

Voldemort sah auf und konnte nicht verstehen, wie das Halbblut hinter ihnen gekommen war. Er rappelte sich auf die Füße und knurrte: "Selbst wenn du mich tötest, bin ich unsterblich."

"Das warst du einmal, aber die Kobolde haben alle deine Horkruxe gefunden und vernichtet, und du weißt, dass ich dein Tagebuch in meinem zweiten Jahr zerstört habe, weil Malfoy es einem Erstklässlerin gegeben hat, um eine Abstimmung im Zaubergamot zu verhindern. Der eine in Gringotts, wurde gefunden, während ich dort war, mir wurde gesagt, dass es ein Goldbecher war, und ich glaube, es wurde durch Drachenfeuer zerstört. Als nächstes fanden sie einen Ring unter einer heruntergekommenen Hütte und benutzten Basiliskengift, als sie die Leiche des Basilisken bargen, fanden sie weiterhin deine verfluchte Statue für den DADA Lehrerposten und ein Diadem im Raum der Wünsche." Als er den Schock auf seinem Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: "Was? Du denkst, du bist der einzige, der es herausgefunden hat? Bitte, die Elfen kennen Ravenclaws Zimmer seit Hunderten von Jahren. Sie waren verwirrt. Sie wissen nicht warum, aber sie fanden dort das Diadem und übergaben es. Jedoch das Medaillon wurde in dem alten Black Herrenhaus gefunden, es wurde geborgen und dein Seelenanker wurde mit mehr Basiliskengift zerstört Nun wie du weißt, hast du deine Schlange im Ministerium verloren, aber was du nicht weißt ist, dass ein Kobold Krieger sie getötet hat. Oh, ja. Es gab noch einen, den du unbeabsichtigt gemacht hast."

"Wer war das?" Voldemort verlangte es zu wissen.

"Mich. Du hast einen Teil deiner Seele in mir verankert, als du meine Eltern getötet hast. Ich werde dir das sagen, es tat höllisch weh, als es von den Kobolden entfernt wurde. Sie haben Sie zerstört, weil sie es genauso wie ich hassen. Oh, und damit du es weißt, sie geben keine Unsterblichkeit, du hast nur noch so lange zu leben wie ich dich am leben lasse, oder siehst du einen Haufen Pharos aus dem alten Ägypten herumlaufen, und alles, was sie tun, ist dir dabei zu helfen, zu sterben. Du wirst so oder so sterben, außer du hättest einen Stein der Weisen, den du nicht hast, denn der einzige, der jemals erschaffen wurde, wurde zerstört. Also, Tom, du bist genauso sterblich wie ich ", sagte Harry und er wusste es nicht dass die Flamels lebten und in Tahiti lebten, nachdem sie ein Elixier von dem echten Stein genommen hatten und ihr Alter auf zwanzig Jahre zurück brachten.

Voldemort riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und begann den Todesfluch zu wirken, als Harry still den Schneidefluch ausstieß. Der Zauberspruch traf Voldemorts Kehle und durchtrennte sie. Als er dort stand, blickte Harry auf den Körper des Mannes, den er in den letzten Jahren gehasst hatte, seit er erfahren hatte, dass dies der Grund war, warum seine Eltern ermordet wurden. Der andere Mann, den er hasste, war auf seinem Fußboden im Haus gefesselt. Für eine Sekunde dachte er daran, die restlichen Todesser zu töten, tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen rief er Dobby an.

Dobby erschien und Harry hatte sich Happy mit ihnen angeschlossen und befahl beiden, die Todesser zu entwaffnen, die Toten und Verwundeten einzusammeln und sie mit wärmenden Zaubern in den Vorgarten zu legen, damit der Seattle DMLE sie aufnehmen konnte. Aber zuerst gab er Dobby den Befehl, dem DMLE zu sagen, dass Sie zu ihn nach Hause kommen sollten, um die Todesser und Voldemorts Körper zu holen. Mit dem Tod von Voldemort war sein Anti-Elfenzauber zusammengebrochen, so dass Dobby sofort herauskam, um die Auroren zu holen, die sie brauchten. Sie kamen bald mit Portschlüsseln, die Dobby mitnahm, um sie durch die Schutzzauber zu führen.

Zehn Minuten nach dem Tod von Voldemort kam der DMLE an. Nach zwei Stunden Fragen der Auroren wurde der Fall abgeschlossen und die Verwundeten wurden in den DMLE-Zellen geheilt, wo sie bis zu ihren Verhandlungen bleiben würden. Der Zaubergamot im Vereinigten Königreich versuchte, die USA zu zwingen, sie freizulassen, aber die US-Regierung lehnte ab und sie gingen vor Gericht. Alle Erwachsenen wurden dafür verurteilt, Todesser zu sein, und als sie versuchten zu sagen, dass sie unter den Imperius standen, wurde ihnen Wahrheits-Serum verabreicht, da Sie Reinblüter waren, versuchten Sie alles, um das Serum nicht nehmen zu müssen. Sie waren schockiert, als ihnen gesagt wurde, dass sie in Amerika und nicht in Großbritannien waren, und es war legal, hier in den USA.

Sie durften ihre einzige Berufung einreichen und sie wurden wieder für schuldig befunden. An einem kühlen Apriltag wurden sie im magischen Innenhof von Leavenworth aufgehängt. Der einzige, der nicht gehängt wurde, war Draco Malfoy. Draco wurde verurteilt zwanzig Jahre lang als Mitglied einer terroristischen Vereinigung gedient zu haben, und nachdem er seine Jahre in Magical Alcatraz verbracht hatte, wurde er zurück nach Großbritannien deportiert. Dort fand er heraus, dass seine Mutter das Haus geleert, die Elfen nach Südfrankreich gebracht und wieder geheiratet hatte. Das einzige Geld, das sie nahm, waren Haushaltsgelder und einige Vermögenswerte, sowie das Geld in ihrem privaten Verlies. Der Rest war für Draco übrig geblieben, was nur ein Zehntel von dem war, was sie ursprünglich hatten, denn der Dunkle Lord hatte die den größten Teil des Familienvermögens ausgegeben. Es würde Jahre dauern, bis die Mittel wiederhergestellt wären. Draco heiratete ein Reinblut aus Russland und hatte zwei Kinder. Eines wurde Scorpius genannt, der genau wie sein Vater war. Nachdem Draco einen sanften Schmerzfluch auf seine Tochter angewandt hatte, schlug Bella seine Frau ihn nieder und verließ ihn. Sie nahm ihre Tochter mit, nachdem sie mehrere hunderttausend Galeonen aus dem Malfoy-Verlies befreit hatte, und sie floh nach Hause nach Russland. Er sah seine Tochter nie wieder, und seine Frau ließ sich von ihm scheiden. Als es erfuhr warum, hatte er nie wieder ein Date.

Dumbledore wurde wegen illegaler Einreise in das Land verhaftet. Nach umfangreichen Tests wurde festgestellt, dass er an Demenz litt. Er bekam Tränke, die in Großbritannien verboten waren, Sie halfen ihn bei der Heilung. Er verließ ein Jahr später nach den Behandlungen die USa, mit seinem Verstand so scharf wie es in seinen Zwanzigern gewesen war.

Der Rest des Ordens verließ diesen Nachmittag die USA; aber Sirius, Remus und Tonks würden eine Woche später, legal, zu Weihnachten zurückkehren. Sie brachten Tonnen von Geschenken für die Babys mit, die Sirius gekauft hatte. Sie würden auf unbestimmte Zeit bleiben. Kommenden Sommer mit ein paar Zaubern am Strand, der ein hundert mal zwanzig Fuß Abschnitt in glattes Asphalt verwandelte, stellte Harry die drei seiner Liebe von ferngesteuerten Flugzeugen, Schiffen und Fahrzeugen vor. Er brachte sie auch zum Campen, Jagen und Fischen in der Tundra, dies hasste Tonks. Zwei Jahre später würden sowohl sein Patenonkel als auch sein Ehrenonkel heiraten. Sirius würde den Ehevertrag mit Amelia Bones abschließen, der geschrieben worden war, bevor er Hogwarts betreten hatte, und Remus heiratete Tonks (nenn mich nicht Nymphadora).


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOG**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Am 1. September 2008 hatten Harry und Daphne die ganze Familie nach Seattle Magical Way gebracht, um zu sehen, wie ihre drei ältesten Kinder in den magischen Bus stiegen, der sie zur Rocky Mountain Magical School in den Rocky Mountains bringen würde. Der erweiterte Bus würde in 20 Minuten von Seattles Magical Way abreisen und nach San Francisco, dann LA nach Phoenix fahren, bevor er Richtung Norden zur Schule fahren würde. Es kamen achtunddreißig Kinder aus Seattle, neunundzwanzig aus San Francisco, achtzehn aus LA und zwölf aus Phoenix. Es waren bereits neunundfünfzig Schüler an Bord, die bereits im Westen Kanadas und in den Mittleren USA abgeholt worden waren. Insgesamt hatte Rocky Mountain in diesem Jahr elfhundertundneunzig Schüler, weitere siebentausend besuchten die andere Schule, die von mehr Schülern aufgesucht wurde. Nur eine weitere Straße von diesem Bus entfernt, war ein weiterer Bus, der Schüler einsammelte und zum Blackbeard Institut in der Karibik bringen würde. Sie würden auf ein Schiff in Key West umsteigen, um dorthin zu fahren. Die anderen Busse holten die Schüler ab, die an einer der fünf Schulen hier in den Vereinigten Staaten teilnehmen würden.

Hogwarts und das britische Ministerium hatten versucht, sie zu zwingen, die Schule dort zu besuchen, aber sie hatten abgelehnt, da sie hier in den Vereinigten Staaten geboren wurden und US-Bürger waren. So wie alle Verlobungen für ihre Töchter abgelehnt worden waren. Vor ihnen standen Sirius, Remus und Alice, ihre drei ältesten Kinder. Wer würde nicht noch ein paar Jahre in die Schule gehen? Das Baby der Familie und die letzte, die geboren wurde, Tracy Daphne Potter, war in der Hand ihrer Patin neben ihnen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es Zeit ist, dass sie schon abhauen", sagte Tracy und winkte den Kindern zu.

"Ich weiß. Es scheint genau wie gestern, dass ich Tom getötet habe und Dumbles Pläne aus dem Fenster geworfen habe, alles dank der Weitsicht meiner Mutter", antwortete Harry.

"Denk nur, in zwei Jahren, Tracy. Dein Ältester, unser Sirius, und die Kinder von Sirius und Remus werden zur Schule gehen", sagte Daphne mit einem Kichern, als sie ihre Freundin und ihre drei Kinder und Daphne's Tochter ansah.

"Ich weiß und sie wollten, dass wir sie nach Hogwarts schicken. Minerva hätte ihr die Haare ausgerissen", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Tracy, als sie lachte.

Als der Bus losfuhr, gingen sie hinaus zum Fahrzeug und stiegen in das neue Wohnmobil, das Harry gekauft hatte. Sie fuhren nach Phoenix, um sich mit Sirius, Remus und ihren Frauen zu treffen.

"Fahren wir dorthin oder benutzen wir die eingebaute Portschlüssel-Funktion?", Fragte Daphne ihre drei ältesten, die in den Quidditch-Laden wollten.

"Natürlich fahren", antwortete Harry, als er die Tür des 40-Fuß-Wohnmobils aufschloss und sie hineinkletterten. Tracy legte ihre acht Monate alte Tochter auf ihren Platz, während die sechs älteren Kinder in die hinteren Kabine gingen, das in das erweiterte Wohnzimmer führte, um Cartoons zu sehen.

Harry stellte sicher, dass alle bereit waren und fuhr dann den 40 Meter hohen Monaco Safari Cheetah von 2007 auf die Autobahn. Sie füllten ihre Tanks und machten sich auf den Weg nach Süden. Sie verbrachten eine Woche damit, die Küste entlang nach San Francisco zu fahren, wo sie viele Male anhalten mussten, um Dinge zu sehen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Sie aßen frischen Käse in einem Käseshop in Oregon, gingen die Wege in den Redwoods und Harry stahl heimlich einen und ließ ihn von den Elfen nach Alaska bringen, wo er in Holz verwandelt wurde. Nachdem sie zwei Tage lang die Sehenswürdigkeiten in San Francisco und in der Bay Area gesehen hatten, aßen sie Essen von Fisherman's Warf, bevor sie die empfohlenen Pasta Pelican zu Abend aßen und am nächsten Abend auf dem Jack London's Square vor Los Angeles weiterfuhren. Sie fuhren die Küstenstraße entlang und verbrachten den Tag in den Parks, bevor sie abreisten und zum Lake Havasue fuhren, um Sirius und seine Frau, die ehemalige Amelia Bones und Remus und Tonks mit ihrer Brut von acht Kindern treffen. Sirius hatte vierzig Hektar Land gekauft und bebaut, nachdem er zwei große Häuser auf dem Grundstück gebaut hatte, die einen großen Pool, Scheunen und privaten Zugang zum See beinhalteten. Sie würden dort einen Monat verbringen, bevor sie mit dem Wohnmobil nach Hause fahren würden. Ein paar Jahre später würden sich sechs weitere Kinder der Familie anschließen, nachdem der Vater des Mädchens ihre Mutter getötet und Selbstmord begangen hatte, als sie die Schule in Rocky Mountain besuchten.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Fünfzig Jahre später saßen Harry, Daphne und Tracy auf der Veranda ihres Cottages auf dem Black Property in Arizona. Sie hatten das Haus Lily als Hochzeitsgeschenk gegeben, weil sie Alaska liebte, während Cyrus in San Francisco lebte und Beth in Phoenix war. Sie waren umgezogen, weil die Kälte sie zu stören begann. Alle Kinder waren verheiratet, und sie hatten zwischen ihnen einundzwanzig Kinder. Die anderen Kinder lebten in Seattle, Boston, Dallas und den US Virgin Islands. Little Tracy war Lehrerin am Blackbeard Institute of Magic, während Sirius, Remus und Alice in verschiedenen Jobs für das US-amerikanische Zauberministerium arbeiteten. Im Laufe der Jahre gab es mehrere Angriffe von Todessern auf sie, die der Strafverfolgung entkommen waren und sagten, sie seien imperialisiert. Sie wurden entweder erwischt oder getötet, weil die US-Regierungen sie aufgrund des Dunklen Mals als Terroristen einstufte. Der letzte, der getötet wurde, war Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Bodyguards Gregory und Vincent, als sie Harry im Seattle-Ministerium angriffen. Wie sie ins Land kamen, wurde nie herausgefunden, aber sie töteten sie einfach auf und ließen sie in ein unmarkiertes Grab fallen und vergaßen sie. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass Draco schrie, dass es seine Schuld war, dass sein Vater tot war und seine Frau ihn verließ. Es hatte recht, in Bezug auf seinen Vater, aber keiner von ihnen wusste, wer seine Frau war.

Tracys acht Kinder, alle von Harry, nachdem sie eine Handfasting Zeremonie hatten, waren erwachsen geworden und hatten verschiedene Jobs übernommen, da die drei sich schließlich in ein einfaches Leben einleben würden. Ihre Kinder trugen alle den Nachnamen Davis, so dass ihre Familienlinie unter einer Linie fortgesetzt werden konnte, nachdem sie einige Jahre lang versucht hatte, einen Ehemann zu finden, der ihren Namen annehmen würde, anders als Crabbe und Goyle. Sie hatten jeweils zwei bis drei Kinder und einundzwanzig Enkelkinder und schon neun Urenkel waren bis jetzt geboren worden.

Astoria McKinnon, geborene Greengrass, heiratete einen amerikanischen Zauberer, er stammte jedoch aus einer Familie, die im ersten Voldemort-Krieg in Großbritannien ausgelöscht worden war. Sie hatten zwei Kinder, aber sie starb bei der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes durch Komplikationen. Beide Kinder hatten geheiratet und inzwischen hatten Sie gemeinsam sechs Kinder und elf Enkelkinder.

Angus Greengrass heiratete eine von Tracys Töchtern und hatte fünf Kinder, von denen drei nach seinen Schwestern und Tracy benannt waren. Ihre fünf Kinder würden siebzehn Kinder und fünfundzwanzig Enkel haben.

Paul und Maria Davis passten auf ihren Urenke und Ururenkel auf, würden aber im Jahr 2050 sterben, als ihr Auto von der Longfellow Bridge in den Charles River stürzte. Beide waren bewusstlos, als sie in ihrem Cabrio auf den Fluss trafen und hatten nie eine Chance. Alle waren bei ihrem Verlust in der Familie durcheinander und kamen sich näher.

Cyrus starb 2076 im Schlaf und Angela würde 2087 die Geburt ihres letzten Urenkelkindes sehen und anschließend versterben, nachdem Sie ihn zum ersten und einzigen Mal festgehalten hatte. Sie war bereit seid sieben Monaten bereit gewesen zu gehen, aber der Namensvetter Ihres Mannes, hielt sie bis dahin ab.

Harry und Hermine wurden wieder Freunde und er half ihr, sie aus dem Vereinigten Königreich zu schmuggeln, als Ron zu besitzergreifend wurde und er mit Liebestränken erwischt wurde. Da es in den Vereinigten Staaten ein Verbrechen war, aber nicht im Vereinigten Königreich. Molly wurde schließlich als Herstellerin der Tränke erwischt, weil Ron sie nicht brauen konnte, aber das Gesetz war auf ihrer Seite, weil es kein Verbrechen war, einen Muggelgeborene mit Tränken gefügig zu machen. Sie war jetzt Leiterin der Library of Magical Congress in Boston. Ihr Sohn blieb bei seinem Vater, aber ihre Tochter floh mit ihr in die USA und arbeitet für das Ministerium für Verkehrswesen. Eine Sache, die sich im Vereinigten Königreich änderte, war die Einführung von Tränken, die viele Dinge heilen konnten, die das Ministerium verboten hatte, weil sie von dem entwickelt wurden, was sie als annähernd Intelligente Spezies klassifiziert hatten.

Die Zwillinge hatten bald das Geld, das Harry ihnen gegeben hatte, um ihren Laden zu öffnen, der in die Höhe schoss. Beide heirateten ihre Liebe aus der Schule und jeder hatte zwei Zwillinge und neun Enkel mit vier Urenkeln. Sie hatten jetzt Geschäfte auf der ganzen Welt mit fünfzig allein in den USA. Sie verkauften Muggel und magische Gegenstände und machten einen enormen Gewinn. Sie hatten alle Verbindungen zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem jüngeren Bruder abgebrochen, wegen dem, was sie mit Hermine gemacht hatten. Ihr größter Verkaufsschlager waren magische RCA-Modelle.

Arthur ließ sich von Molly scheiden, als er herausfand, dass sie ihm Liebestränke verabreicht hatte, und zog in die Vereinigten Staaten, wo er schließlich mit Hilfe der Helme ein Experte für das Alltägliche wurde. Er heiratete nie wieder und entschied sich für ein ruhiges Leben in Arizona, wo er ruhig neunundsechzig Jahre nach der Niederlage Voldemorts einschlief. Harry und Daphne und ihre Großfamilie trauerten um den Mann, den sie Vater, Großvater und Urgroßvater nannten. Er wurde eingeäschert und seine Asche breitete sich auf den alten Ländereien seiner Familie aus, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Bill und Fleur setzten ihre Freundschaft mit Harry und seiner Familie fort und blieben bei Gringotts, bis Bill auf einer Expedition in Kambodscha getötet wurde. Er hinterließ Fleur und ihre vier Kinder, die Harry in die USA brachte, wo sie bis zur Pensionierung im Büro von Seattle Gringotts arbeiten würde. Ihre vier Kinder würden zusammen fünfzehn Mädchen haben und Harry würde kichern, deshalb war Bill so unvorsichtig wegen all der Frauen im Haus, bis er erneut auf Daphne und Tracey traf. Ihre Töchter würden siebenundzwanzig Enkel haben und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte wären es acht Männer.

Ginny würde Creepy heiraten, wie Harry ihn nannte, aber sein richtiger Name war Colin Creevey und sie erwies sich als wie Mutter zu sein und hatte elf Kinder mit vielen Enkeln und Urenkeln, nachdem eine Karriere als Jäger für die Holyhead Harpies beendete. Sie würde ein paar Jahre nach ihrem Vater sterben, als sie bei einem verpfuschten Raubüberfall ums Leben kam.

Charlie hingegen blieb in Rumänien, war verheiratet und hat drei Kinder, die die Liebe zu Drachen erweiterten und schließlich auch im Reservat arbeiteten. Er würde als Leiter des Reservats in Rente gehen und die Leitung an seinen ältesten Sohn weitergeben.

Percy wurde von Todessern getötet, als sie sechs Jahre nach dem Tod von Voldemort das Ministerium im Vereinigten Königreich angriffen. Nur wenige trauerten um ihn und einer von ihnen war Penny Weasley, geb. Clearwater und ihre beiden Kinder. Harry half Penny, die Kinder in die Vereinigten Staaten zu bringen und eigenes Geschäft, einen Buchladen aufzubauen.

Ron heiratete Lavender Brown und hatte zwei Kinder, nach fünf Jahren Ehe hat sie ihn rausgeschmissen, weil er weder einen Job halten konnte noch damit aufhören konnte, jemanden zu beschimpfen. Lavender nahm die Kinder mit und floh nach Australien, und das war das Letzte, was sie von ihr oder den Kindern hörten. Ron wurde 2012 getötet, als er einen Kampf in einer Muggelbar verursachte und durch einen bekannten Mörder umgebracht wurde, als er seinen billigen Rum auf den Mann verschüttete. Seine Familie erfuhr erst Jahre später, wie es passierte.

Im Jahr 2082 wurde die Autobiographie der Potter und Davis-Familien von den dreien geschrieben. Es verkaufte sich zu Tausenden an die Menschen der magischen Welt. Es reichte vom Krimkrieg bis zu Harrys Eltern und ihrem Tod, dem Missbrauch, den Harry bei der adoptierten Schwester seiner Mutter erlitt, bis zu seinen Schuljahren in Hogwarts und seiner großen Flucht, wie sie jetzt hieß. Das Buch behandelte den Krieg mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern mit Dumbledores Manipulation aller Menschen um ihn herum und wurde später von der magischen Presse zum Dunklen Zauberer erklärt. Nur ein paar Teile von Lilys Plan enthüllten sie darüber, wie sie im Vereinigten Königreich auf dem Grundstück verbotene Schutzzauber benutzt hatte, nachdem sie es unkenntlich gemacht hatte, da sie wusste, dass nach ihrem Tod der Fidelius fallen würde. Die Schutzzauber waren so tödlich, dass, wenn Harry gewollt hätte, er jeden außer Potter Blut hätte verbrennen können, der hinein wollte, aber das hätte auch die Elfen getötet und er hätte das nicht getan, also wurden die Schutzzauber reformiert, um jeden aufzuhalten, der mit einen Phönix, Apparation oder Portschlüssel anreisen wollte, sie würden etwas weiter entfernt an der Auffahrt abgesetzt. Harry hatte die Auffahrt gewählt, weil er mit seinem Gewehr eine klare Sichtlinie hatte. Es erklärte auch, wie sich die Familie in Dumbledores altem Cottage versteckte und da die Schutzzauber der Familie Potter es nicht zuließen, dass der Fidelius-Zauber hinzugefügt werden konnte, weil es keinen Platz für den Stein gab, also mussten sie einen alternativer Standort benutzen. Das Buch zeigte, wie Harry und Daphne zu einer liebevollen Familie wurden und Tracy zu der Familie kam, sowie eine Karte des Gehöfts und des Bunkers, der unterhalb der Scheune lag, wo sich die Kinder und Daphne versteckten, bis sie herauskam kam und Dumbledore konfrontierte.

Das Buch würde auch erklären, wie Lily ihren fünfzehn Monate alten Sohn benutzt hatte, am die Prophezeiung zu gelangen und in einen Beutel zu legen, und dann eine neuen auf das Regal an dessen Stelle zu legen. Ebenso wie Sie den Brief geschrieben hatte, den Harry später erhielt und die Anweisungen denen er folgen sollte. In dem Buch waren auch die Pläne, die das DMLE der Amerikaner und Harry hatten, um Dumbledore aus seinem Leben zu entfernen und Voldemort zu besiegen und Snape spielte seinen Teil mit seinem Hass auf jeden, der Potter hieß. Der einfache Plan bestand darin, sicherzustellen, dass seine ZAG-Ergebnisse sich verzögerten, um an die britische DMLE oder Abteilung für magische Erziehung zu gelangen, und das dafür sorgte, dass sie seine neue Adresse anstelle seiner alten Adresse hatten. Gringotts Seattle hatte die Schutzzauber über dem Grundstück erheblich verstärkt, um zu verhindern, dass jemand den Portschlüssel ein- oder ausstieß sowie die neue Abteilung gegen Phönixe, die von der amerikanischen Regierung gegründet worden war.

Über die Dursley´s wurde nie wieder gesprochen. Selbst nachdem sie Dudleys Tochter genommen hatten, weil sie eine Hexe war und Harry wusste, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Erinnerungszauber an der Familie ließen das Kind bei der Geburt des Kindes sterben. Sie wurde von Beth als ihre eigene Tochter erzogen.

Der erste, der ihre Großfamilie verließ, war Remus, als die Jahre, in denen er ein Werwolf war, ihn endlich einholten. Tonks war am Boden zerstört, aber glücklich, dass sie über fünfzig Jahre zusammen waren. Ironischerweise war es ihre jüngste Tochter, die zwei Jahre Später ein Heilmittel entwickelte, für die Krankheit, die das Leben ihres Vaters geplagt hatte. Mit der Hilfe von Sirius und Harry bot die _"Remus Lupin Stiftung"_ jedem Werwolf auf der Welt das Heilmittel gegen Selbstkosten an. Die Kosten betrugen weniger als fünfzig Galleonen und für Kinder unter siebzehn war es kostenlos. Die Heilung ging weltweit und das Vereinigte Königreich versuchte, es zu blockieren, aber die ICW war müde von ihnen und brachte ihre Macht über das Land in Spiel, damit es an die Menschen im Vereinigten Königreich geliefert werden konnte.

Dumbledore starb zwei Jahre nach dem Tod von Tom und Minerva übernahm die Schulleitung und blieb weitere fünfzehn Jahre, bevor sie in den Ruhestand ging. Sie starb 2047, als sie mit zwei ihrer Lieblingsschüler in Arizona war. Ihre Patentochter Alice war verzweifelt, aufgrund des Verlusts. Flitwick wurde Schulleiter nach ihr und diente noch zwanzig weitere Jahre.

Sirius und Amelia würden im Jahr 2053 zusammen reisen, als das Motorrad, auf dem sie waren, von einem Drogendealer, der vor der Polizei flüchtete, entführt wurde. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter, die im Krankenhaus war und ihre Babys auf die Welt bringen würde. Beide Babys würden nach ihnen benannt werden.

Tonks lebte bis 2070, als sie im Schlaf starb und das Bild ihres Mannes in der Hand hielt. Ihr ältester Sohn, Theodore, war zu dieser Zeit bei ihr im Haus und er fühlte, wie die Schutzzauber auf ihn übergingen und weinte aufgrund des Verlusts.

Im Jahr 2112 starb Daphne im Alter von einhundertzwanzig Jahren und Harry folgte sechs Monate später gefolgt von Tracy vierundzwanzig Stunden nach ihm. Manche sagen, dass er aufgrund eines gebrochenen Herzens seiner ersten großen Liebe gestorben sei, manche sagen, dass es die Magie des Vertrags war, aber in Wirklichkeit war es nur das Alter, das sie einholte. Sie wurden in ihrem Haus in Winter Haven begraben und nur von Familienangehörigen besucht werden. Sie würden fünfzehn Kinder zwischen den drei zurücklassen, neunundvierzig Enkelkinder, acht Urenkelkinder und dreizehn Ururenkelkinder und viele andere, die in die Familie adoptiert worden waren. Die Potter und Davis Familien würde dank eines Vertrages, der während des Krieges geschrieben wurde, gedeihen. Winter Haven würde auf dem fünfhundert Hektar großen Grundstück 76 Häuser haben und die kleine Stadt Teller Alaska würde über achttausend Menschen beherbergen, wenn Harry und Daphne starben. Bis dahin kannte die Welt Magie und mit Hilfe des Potter-Clans wie es hieß, als einer ihrer Enkel die Entführung der Tochter des Präsidenten im Live TV verhinderte

.

Verfolgte in der Magischen Welt wurden von der Familie gerettet und nach Teller gebracht, wo sich die meisten niederließen. Die Enthüllung der Zauberer und Hexen erlaubte es auch der menschlichen Bevölkerung, in die Sterne zu blicken und bald gab es Kolonien auf dem Mond, dem Mars und den Asteroiden. Die ersten Zivilisten, die auf den Mars zogen, waren vier Familien, die mit den Familien Potter und Davis in Verbindung standen.

Es gab sogar Pläne, ein neues Schiff mit einem Experimentaltriebwerk zu bauen, das uns theoretisch nach Alpha Centauri bringen konnte, aber das war ein paar Jahre später und die Leute fragten sich, ob die Potter- und Davis-Familien und ihre Freunde dorthin aufbrechen würden. 

ENDE


End file.
